Nuevos Desafìos
by Mizaki Shidou
Summary: ¡Wuju! ¡Esta historia continúa! ¿Será posible que Hikaru, Umi y Fuu se metan en más problemas de los que ya tienen? Crossover de MKR y Harry Potter
1. ¡Adios Tokyo!

**Capítulo 1**

**"¡Adiós Tokio!"**

Fuu atravesó las puertas del Condominio Clow y se dirigió hasta la casa número 4. Las rejas se abrieron automáticamente; la chica atravesó temerosa el jardín de su propia casa. Al llegar frente a las puertas de la residencia Hououji, Fuu se extrañó que no le hubiera pasado nada durante el trayecto desde las rejas hasta la puerta. Ella nunca les había comentado a sus amigas, pero desde que había cumplido 11 años, sus padres le habían puesto, todo tipo de pruebas peligrosas, (rayando en mortales) en el jardín cada vez que ella volvía del colegio. Así que, viéndolo de ese modo, era lógico que la muchacha presintiera que sucedía algo extraño al no encontrarse con las rejas electrificadas, los perros que casi diario la perseguían, las arenas movedizas ni con los cocodrilos en la piscina.

Abrió la puerta preparándose para lo peor; y se llevó una gran sorpresa al no encontrarse con alguna especie de robot asesino como prueba sorpresa, sino que se halló a sus padres sentados en la sala tomando té con unos completos extraños.

"Hola querida, siéntate." Dijo su padre.

Fuu tomó asiento sin estar del todo convencida.

"¿Okasan, Otosan, podrían explicarme qué sucede por favor?" preguntó.

"¡Desde luego, Fuu-chan!" Contestó la señora Hououji."Pero antes que nada te presentaré a nuestros invitados; ella es Tonks-san y Kingsley-san."

La chica saludó cortésmente a una mujer de cabellos cafés y lacios, y a un hombre de aspecto tranquilo.

"Ellos son los representantes del C.I.P.N.G.S.A.I"Explicó el señor Hououji.

"¿El qué?" preguntó Fuu.

"Es el Colegio Ingles Para Niñas Genio Superdotadas Altamente Inteligentes." Aclaró la madre.

"Ah" murmuró la chica abrumada por tantas palabras. "¿Y a qué se debe su visita?"

"Hououji Fuu-san" habló Kingsley "Es un placer anunciarle que usted ha sido aceptada en nuestro colegio y que la esperamos en Londres dentro de dos semanas."

"¿Qué!" Exclamó la joven.

No lo podía creer. Eso no podía ser así, no debía estar pasando. Tenía que hacer algo para evitarlo y rápido.

"Me parece muy bien." musitó la chica "pero tengo entendido que estudiaré en el CLAMP Campus. ¿No es así, padre?"

"Siento contrariarte, pero tu madre y yo hemos convenido que vallas al C.I.P.N.G.S.A.I. Será lo mejor para ti, Fuu-chan."

Fuu no emitió ni un sonido, sabía que era una batalla perdida y que no podía hacer nada. Todo le parecía tan espantoso como en una película de terror, Es más: una música horrorosa retumbaba en sus oídos en ese momento.

"Ku-chan¿Serías tan amable de dejar de tocar el piano por favor?" Dijo el señor Hououji al tiempo en que Fuu se daba cuenta de dónde provenía la música.

"Prosigamos; debido a que el Colegio Inglés Para Niñas Genio Superdotadas Altamente Inteligentes" Kingsley tomó iré antes de continuar- es una escuela privada; les damos un prendedor a los alumnos.-

Fuu recibió un broche dorado que tenía el dibujo de un Fénix y extraños signos grabados en el oro.

"Es importante que lo tengas siempre contigo, ya que es tu acceso al colegio." corroboró Tonks.

"Gracias."murmuró Fuu sintiéndose desgraciada.

No supo si todavía requerían de su presencia, pero cinco minutos después la chica se encontraba acostada en su cama con una gran desolación.

Seguía sin poder creerlo, sus padres le habían cambiado la jugada por completo. No podía ser así, se suponía que estudiaría en el CLAMP Campus con sus amigas.; nunca le pasó por la mente que se iría.

¿Qué haría sin sus amigas? o más bien¿Qué harían sus amigas sin ella? Fuu sabía que estaba muy apegada a Hikaru y a Umi, pero también estaba consciente de que ambas no podían quedarse solas en Tokio. ¿Quién calmaría a Umi cada vez que se enojaba¿Quién se encargaría de que Hikaru no comiera demasiados dulces? y sobre todo ¿Quién salvaría a Tokio si Umi y Hikaru enloquecían y se ponían a destruir todo¿Quién¿Quién¿Quién?

La joven cerró los ojos y quedó sumergida en sus pensamientos…

Estaba en el Colegio Ingles Para Niñas Genio Superdotadas Altamente Inteligentes. El lugar más bien parecía un reclusorio y Fuu estaba encadenada tratando de encontrar la hipotenusa de un dodecaedro. La chica de ojos verdes miró hacia la ventana, todo estaba inexplicablemente soleado allá afuera. Podía ver a los niños jugando alegremente y a su amado Ferio y a Ku besándose bajo un árbol.

"Lo siento, Fuu-chan" dijo Ferio "Pero como te vas a Inglaterra, mejor me quedo con tu hermana."

Cuando Fuu empezó a creer que nada podía ser más absurdo el paisaje cambió y ahora observaba a la ciudad de Tokio. Todo era un desastre; a Hikaru se le había subido el azúcar a la cabeza y se había vuelto una niña hiperactiva piromaniaca que incendiaba los edificios. Umi no podía apagar el incendio porque estaba demasiado ocupada huyendo de una cosa parecida aun conejo (mejor conocida como Mokona) que la quería devorar. Fuu se sintió desesperada, todo se caía a pedazos y ella no podía hacer nada…

La chica despertó sobresaltada mientras sus anteojos se resbalaban por su nariz. Sólo había sido una pesadilla, pero temía que se volviera realidad.

Dos semanas después, en casa de los Ryuzaki

"¿Estas segura de que te sientes bien, Umi-chan?" Preguntó el Señor Ryuzaki asomándose por encima de un mamotreto titulado "El adolescente y su mundo"

"Sí, papá, no te preocupes." musitó tristemente la joven de cabellos azules mientras subía las escaleras.

Umi entró a su cuarto y observó la maleta a medio empacar sobre su cama. Al día siguiente se mudaría a Inglaterra. Trató de no pensar en eso y optó por arreglarse. Ese día saldría con sus amigas y tenía que aprovecharlo. Al ponerse los pantalones de mezclilla notó algo duro en el bolsillo; se trataba del prendedor dorado que había recibido días atrás. Sin tomarle mucha importancia, la chica lo colocó en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la Torre de Tokio.

Fuu corrió hacia la Torre de Tokio donde la esperaban Hikaru y Umi. El día siguiente se iría a ese colegio y quería despedirse de sus dos mejores amigas; y no había un mejor lugar que ese.

Al llegar; Umi y Hikaru ya la estaban esperando. Umi estaba sentada distraídamente con la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón; mientras que Hikaru observaba la ciudad con unos binoculares. Fuu sonrió al recordar cómo había conocido a Hikaru un año atrás. Precisamente, la niña había estado usando los binoculares como lo hacía en ese momento. Fuu se había divertido al verla y le había regalado unas monedas para que los siguiera usando.

Volviendo al presente; nuestras heroínas estaban sentadas en una banca tranquilamente. Era un cálido día de verano y las vacaciones habían comenzado una semana antes. Fuu estaba a punto de contarles sobre el colegio (cosa que no se había atrevido a hacer durante las últimas dos semanas) cuando Umi tomó la palabra:

"¿Se acuerdan cuando nos conocimos aquí, en la Torre de Tokio?"

"¡Como olvidarlo!" exclamó Hikaru alegremente "Estábamos aquí cuando una luz nos transportó al mundo de Zéfiro. ¿Lo recuerdas Fuu?"

Fuu sonrió melancólicamente, se había acordado de que en Zéfiro se encontraba su amado, Ferio y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo. Al volver a la realidad, se encontró con una sorprendida Hikaru viendo su suéter (El de Fuu) con los ojos grandes como platos.

"Ese broche..."Musitó Hikaru.

"¡Es igual al mío!" concluyó Umi sacando de su bolsillo su propio prendedor dorado con un Fénix dibujado.

"¿Tú también tienes uno? Pero¿cómo?" Preguntó Fuu azorada.

"Entonces..."titubeó Umi "¿Tú también vas a ir al C.E.P.N.A.S.; o sea, EL Colegio de Elite Para Niñas de la Alta Sociedad en Inglaterra?"

"Pues a mí me hicieron creer que era el C.I.P.N.G.S.A.I.; EL Colegio Ingles Para Niñas Genio Superdotadas Altamente Inteligentes."

"Yo tengo uno como este- intervino Hikaru tocando el broche que Umi sostenía- Pero a mí me dijeron que me llevarían a Otakulandia."

"¡Pero si Otakulandia no existe!" exclamó Fuu extrañada.

"¡Con razón se me hacía raro! ; P 3 " Dijo Hikaru sacando la lengua y con orejas de gato mientras que Umi y Fuu se caían de espaldas al estilo anime.

"De todas formas, esto es demasiado extraño." comentó Fuu pensativamente."Yo creo que deberíamos..."

Fuu no pudo continuar, puesto que en ese momento sintió un violento tirón en el suéter al tiempo que sus pies se despegaban del suelo. Por su parte; Hikaru y Umi se habían quedado pegadas al broche que habían estado agarrando y observaban como todo desaparecía mientras se transportaban a otro lugar.

Después de lo que pareció ser mucho tiempo, los pies de las chicas tocaron una superficie. El prendedor de Umi cayó haciendo ruido y al abrir los ojos las jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que estaban sobre una mesa frente a unos desconocidos.

"¡Enhorabuena!" alguien dijo "Me alegra saber que llegaron justo a la hora de cenar."


	2. Los Cuarteles de la Orden del Fènix

**Capítulo 2**

**"Los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix"**

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntaron las chicas

Más que sorprendida, Fuu se encontraba abochornada por estar en una cocina frente a un grupo de desconocidos, pero estaba aún más avergonzada porque se acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba parada sobre la mantequilla.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" volvió a preguntar Umi. Los extraños se limitaron a poner cara de incomprensión. Fuu comenzó a sospechar que ellos no sabían japonés y al parecer Hikaru pensó lo mismo porque se atrevió a preguntar en un pésimo inglés:

"¿Wadar güi dúin jir?" ("What are we doing here?- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?)

Las personas seguían sin entender. Entonces, un anciano alto, de nariz larga y torcida, y de cabellos y barba plateada se incorporó y comentó en un perfecto inglés:

"Imaginaba que iba a pasar esto; Severus¿Sería tan amable de traer la poción multilingüe?"

Un hombre de ojos negros, expresión seria y cabellera oscura y grasienta sirvió un líquido extraño y espeso en tres vasos y se los entregó a las muchachas bruscamente.

"Tómenlo, por favor." Dijo el anciano en inglés. "Les hará bien."

Las chicas lo tomaron con recelo. Era como fuego en su boca; por un momento sintieron que se les quemaba la garganta y la cabeza; la sensación desapareció tan pronto como había comenzado.

"¿Qué demonios fue esa porquería!" exclamó Umi en Inglés. Inmediatamente después, se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que la habían entendido.

El viejo ni siquiera se inmutó, simplemente sonrió y dijo suavemente.

"Eso que acaban de tomar es una poción multilingüe y sirve para comprender cualquier idioma. Ahora que nos entendemos sería bueno que me presentara. Yo soy Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore, director de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería."

Aunque Dumbledore no lo había solicitado, las chicas se presentaron sin demora.

"¡Yo soy Hikaru Shidou! "

"Mi nombre es Umi Ryuzaki."

"Me llamo Fuu Hououji y es un placer conocerlo, Señor Dumbledore. Estaríamos muy agradecidas si nos explicaran cómo llegamos aquí, si no es mucha molestia."

"Está bien." dijo Dumbledore sonriendo "Ustedes están aquí para estudiar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Aquí está su carta."

Dumbledore les entregó un sobre a cada una de las muchachas, Fuu observó con curiosidad su sobre; era hecho de pergamino y la dirección escrita en brillante tinta verde decía: "Fuu Hououji, Arriba de la mantequilla de la Señora Weasley, Sobre la Mesa de la cocina del sótano de los cuarteles secretos de la Orden del Fénix, Grimmauld Place #112, Londres, Inglaterra, Reino Unido, Europa, Planeta Tierra, Sistema Solar, Vía Láctea, Universo"

"Bueno, esta dirección no podía ser más específica" Pensó Fuu mientras abría el sobre para leer la carta. Ésta también estaba escrita en tinta verde y decía:

"Estimada Srita. Hououji:

Hemos recibido información de que usted tiene habilidades mágicas que nosotros desconocíamos, Debido a estas excepcionales circunstancias, el Ministerio de Magia Japonés asistido por el Señor Albus Dumbledore, ha decidido aceptarla como estudiante de quinto año de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observar la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.

Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre.

Muy cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall

Directora adjunta"

"¡Así que somos brujas!" exclamó Hikaru. "¡No me sorprende!"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" quiso saber Dumbledore

"¡Por nada!" dijo Umi propinándole a Hikaru un "discreto" pisotón en el pie.

"Jovencitas, es un placer que vengan a visitarnos pero¿Podrían bajarse de la mesa, por favor? Mi mantequilla se está embarrando en sus zapatos." intervino una señora bajita y pelirroja .Por la dirección que había leído en su sobre, Fuu sabía exactamente de quién se trataba.

"Siento mucho haber pisado su mantequilla, Señora Weasley. ¡He hecho un desorden!" se disculpó la joven de cabellera rubia y rizada.

"No hay problema, querida." dijo la Señora Weasley maternalmente "esto se quita fácilmente. ¡Evanesco!"

La Señora dio un giro con su varita limpiando la mesa por arte de magia.

"Es increíble cómo limpias todo, Molly. Me gustaría ayudarte con la limpieza algún día" dijo una joven de cabellos violetas que a Fuu le pareció bastante familiar.

"Preferiría que no lo hicieras, Tonks." Replicó la Señora Weasley.

"¡Tú estuviste en mi casa!" exclamó Fuu sorprendida al reconocer a Tonks "Pero tu aspecto es distinto. ¿Cómo es posible!"

"Es que soy una metamorphmagus" explicó Tonks "Puedo cambiar mi aspecto a voluntad."

Ante los asombrados ojos de las chicas, Tonks cambió el color de su pelo de violeta a un color rojo vivo como el de Hikaru.

La Señora Weasley sirvió una suculenta cena; mientras todos comían, las chicas estaban llenas de dudas, incluso Hikaru que no podía preguntar la más mínima cosa porque estaba más ocupada atascándose de puré de papas.

"¿Porqué no nos dijeron que iríamos a un Colegio de magia desde un principio?" Quisieron saber Umi y Fuu.

"Lo que sucede," dijo Dumbledore "es que hace unos meses el Ministerio de Magia Japonés descubrió que ustedes tienen una gran fuerza sobrenatural. El Ministerio decidió que debían tomar educación mágica, pero el problema fue que ninguna escuela asiática quiso aceptarlas."

"¿Y efo porfsquéff?" Preguntó Hikaru tratando de pasarse un pedazo de pollo.

"Porque ya no tienen la edad necesaria para estudiar en las escuelas asiáticas." explicó un hombre joven de aspecto cansado y cabellos ligeramente grisáceos.- En el Instituto Maho de Japón los chicos estudian desde los 7 a los 14 años y en los colegios del Tíbet y China creyeron que ustedes serían incapaces de tener el nivel requerido para los chicos de su edad. El ministro de magia de aquí también creía lo mismo, pero Dumbledore piensa que ustedes podrán adaptarse y por eso las trajo aquí de la manera más discreta posible.-

"¿Y cómo le hizo para traernos?" inquirió Umi.

"¡Fácil!" dijo Tonks "Dumbledore nos mandó a Kingsley y a mí a poner a sus padres al tanto de la situación y ellos decidieron que se fueran sin levantar sospechas, así que nos inventamos un cuento sobre colegios exclusivos y demás porque pensamos que sería mejor que no supieran todo aún. Por último les dimos los broches que en realidad eran transportadores para que llegaran aquí."

"¿Y cómo se supone que nos pondremos al corriente de 4 años de educación mágica en 2 meses?" quiso saber Fuu quien aun no estaba convencida del todo.

"Yo no dudo de sus grandes habilidades mágicas" replicó Albus "Y les aseguro que a partir de mañana, primero de Julio, ustedes comenzarán con sus clases."

"¿Nos va a enseñar usted, abuelo?" preguntó Hikaru con curiosidad antes de hincarle el diente a otro pedazo de pollo.-

"No; yo estoy muy ocupado. El Profesor Lupin."Albus señaló al hombre de cabellos grisáceos "se hará cargo de enseñarles en su residencia.(la de él, claro)"

"¿En serio creen que aprenderemos?" inquirió Umi con inseguridad.

Hikaru, por su parte se estaba ahogando con un hueso de pollo que se le había atorado por atragantarse.

"Desde luego que sí" respondió Lupin mientras auxiliaba a Hikaru. "Si Dumbledore cree que son fantásticas, entonces si lo son."

"La verdad es que yo no creo que en realidad seamos tan fantásticas." murmuró Fuu.

En ese momento Hikaru logró expulsar el hueso que se le había atorado, éste chocó contra los lentes de Fuu rompiéndolos un poco. ¡PAC!

"¿Sabes, Fuu?" dijo Umi reflexionando sobre la "escenita" de Hikaru. "Tienes toda la razón"  
CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Ataque en el Callejòn Diagon

**Nuevos desafíos **

**Capítulo 3 **

**"Ataque en el Callejón Diagon"**

Al día siguiente, las chicas compraron sus varitas mágicas y se pusieron a practicar. Lupin les había explicado que los menores de edad tenían prohibido usar magia fuera del colegio, pero como el suyo era un caso excepcional, Hikaru, Umi y Fuu podían usar magia libremente para aprenderse los hechizos. Tal y como Dumbledore lo había predicho, las jóvenes aprendieron fácilmente y en un mes ya sabían todo lo necesario para estudiar en el quinto año. En el fondo, esto no sorprendía a las chicas japonesas, ya que habían usado magia más complicada cuando habían sido las guerreras mágicas en el mundo de Zéfiro.

Una mañana, a mediados de Agosto, las jóvenes notaron que Lupin se había ido. Ellas se preocuparon porque habían notado que él se veía muy enfermo últimamente, y temían que le hubiese pasado algo. Estaban inmersas en estos pensamientos cuando el sonido del timbre las alertó.

**¿Quién es?-** preguntó Fuu temerosa.

**¡Soy yo!-** la voz de Tonks se escuchó por detrás de la puerta.

Fuu abrió y notó que Tonks no había venido sola; un hombre con pata de palo y cara bastante tosca y maltratada las observaba con sus dos ojos, uno de los cuales era grande y azul y se movía por todos lados. Umi no pudo evitar temblar al verlo.

**¿Estás segura de que realmente son ellas, Tonks?-** inquirió el hombre con desconfianza.

**¡Claro que sí!**- replicó ella- **¿Acaso crees que son mortífagos?-**

**Deja de burlarte, después de haber pasado un año encerrado en mi propio baúl me vuelto más desconfiado. Recuérdenlo chicas, nadie puede fiarse de alguien en estos tiempos, por eso hay que estar en¡ALERTA CONSTANTE!-**

Las niñas saltaron sobresaltadas al oír el grito, Tonks les guiñó un ojo y les dijo en tono de complicidad:

**¡No se preocupen. Ojoloco Moody desconfía hasta de su reflejo!-**

Cinco minutos después, el extraño grupo atravesaba las bulliciosas calles de Londres. Las tres amigas usaban la ropa que sus padres les habían enviado días atrás desde Tokio, el cabello de Tonks era rubio, corto y rizado esta vez, y Ojoloco llevaba un sombrero con el que procuraba ocultar su ojo mágico.

**¿Adonde vamos?-** preguntó Hikaru cuando abordaban el metro.

**Al Callejón Diagon, para que compren sus útiles**-contestó Tonks.

Hikaru, Umi y Fuu ya habían ido al callejón días antes para comprar sus varitas, asi que entraron al Caldero Chorreante, y atravesaron el muro de ladrillos sin problemas.

Se entretuvieron un buen rato comprando los libros y uniformes y probando los diferentes tipos de tintas para sus plumas. Por último, Hikaru no pudo evitar la tentación de entrar a la tienda de Criaturas Mágicas.

**¡Increíble¡Esto es realmente increíble, aquí está lleno de animales kawaii!-** exclamó la guerrera de fuego yendo de un lado a otro y observando a las criaturas.

Fuu estaba apartada en un rincón de la tienda buscando algo interesante cuando se encontró con un pájaro magnífico. Era muy grande y de suaves plumas verdes, su mirada era majestuosa y se inclinó mansamente cuando Fuu quiso acariciarlo. Al tocarlo, la chica sintió que una suave brisa recorría su cuerpo, la última vez que había sentido algo así había sido en el Templo del Cielo con su genio Windam.

**¿Cuánto cuesta esta ave?- **La chica de cabellos rizados le cuestionó a la dependienta.

**Ese fénix chino no está en venta-** respondió la encargada-**Su dueño vendrá a recogerlo esta tarde.-**

Fuu se desilusionó y volvió a su tarea de buscar alguna otra cosa interesante, aunque creía que ya no encontraría algo más fascinante que el Fénix. No sabía que muy pronto se daría cuenta de que estaba muy equivocada.

_**Pobres humanos, me dan lástima**_- dijo alguien en un susurro muy bajo.

La chica volteó a ver quien hablaba, pero sólo encontró a una serpiente detrás de un vidrio

_**No saben lo que les espera**_- susurró de nuevo la voz. Esta vez Fuu supo de dónde provenía el sonido, pero tenía que ser su imaginación. No podía creerlo, la serpiente había hablado.

_**Disculpe¿Qué decía?-**_ le preguntó la chica tentativamente a la serpiente, aunque después de pensarlo un rato, la chica creyó que tal vez no era tan raro hablar con un reptil en el mundo mágico.

La víbora la vio con interés, se enderezó hasta llegar al nivel de los ojos de Fuu y dijo con voz sibilante:

_**Estaba hablando sobre los humanos como tú, el peligro está sobre sus cabezas y ellos tan tranquilos**_-

_**-¿A qué te refieres?-**_ quiso saber la joven notando que su voz se había enrarecido.

_**A que el Señor Oscuro se acerca. Ya ha renacido y los atacará en cualquier momento-**_

_**¿Quién ess esse?-**_ preguntó Fuu siseando más que nunca.

**¡Fuu¿Qué haces!-** exclamó Hikaru interrumpiendo la conversación definitivamente.

La chica volteó y vio a sus amigas observándola asustadas. Al verse en una superficie reflejante, Fuu pudo saber porqué, no sólo había hecho algo realmente extraño sino que su mirada había cambiado radicalmente. Sus ojos seguían siendo de un color verde brillante, pero tenía un brillo mucho más frío, más malicioso. Como las serpientes.

Hikaru, Umi y Fuu se quedaron calladas, el silencio sólo era roto por las gotas de agua que caían sobre la tienda. Después hubo un grito.

**¡Salgan del callejón!-** gritó Tonks entrando a la tienda- ¡Rápido!-

Las chicas corrieron hacia el Caldero Chorreante sin saber bien lo que pasaba, sólo tenían la certeza de que el ambiente se había vuelto más macabro. Conforme avanzaban mucha gente se les unió corriendo despavorida. Al voltear, notaron que algunos locales se estaban quemando, y arriba, entre las nubes, había una señal en forma de un cráneo expulsando una serpiente de su boca, brillaba lanzando destellos verdes.

**¡La señal oscura!-** chilló alguien. - **¡El que no debe ser nombrado ha vuelto!-**

Las tres chicas fueron llevadas por una corriente de personas impulsadas por el pánico. Todos corrían sin control, Hikaru fue empujada y cayó sobre el piso. Al levantarse, la calle estaba desierta. La habían dejado atrás.

La chica se terminó de erguir y recogió su gorra manchada de lodo; había comenzado a llover fuertísimo, sabía que lo mejor sería resguardarse. Dirigió sus pasos hasta el final del callejón pero se encontró frente a frente con un hombre encapuchado vestido de negro.

El hombre apuntó a Hikaru con su varita. Ella sabía que tenía que hacer algo y rápido. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó su varita a la velocidad del rayo.

_**¡Desmaius!-**_ gritó la joven y se puso a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

No quiso saber si le había dado a su enemigo, sólo quería llegar hasta un lugar seguro. Dobló una esquina pero ya no pudo seguir, algo golpeó sus piernas y ella cayó al suelo, quiso levantarse pero sus piernas estaban paralizadas y no le respondían.

Otro hombre vestido de negro se le acercaba, y ella no podría huir ahora.

CONTINUARÁ...

MIZAKI¡Hola de nuevo! Se abrán dado cuenta de que mi historia ya no aparecía en esta seccion. No fue mi culpa, me la quitó. ¡Buaaa! TT Así que tuve que volver a editarla para subirla de nuevo, les pido disculpas por la tardanza. Estaré subiendo los capítulos que faltan en los próximos días y actualizaré más pronto de lo que imaginan. Les pido disculpas nuevamente, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	4. El Encuentro

**Nuevos desafíos **

**Capítulo 4 **

**"El encuentro"**

Umi y Fuu buscaban a Hikaru entre la gente que se resguardaba en el Caldero Chorreante. Las personas platicaban agitadamente y todavía seguían asustadas. La única ventaja de todo el asunto era que por fin sabían qué demonios estaba pasando. Al parecer unos magos oscuros mejor conocidos como mortífagos, estaban haciendo disturbios en el Callejón y los Aurors (los encargados de atrapar magos oscuros) iba a poner orden.

**¿Has visto a Hikaru?-** Le preguntó Umi a Tonks antes de que ésta última saliera a ayudar a sus compañeros Aurors.

¡**Para nada!-** Respondió Tonks- **Tal vez esté entre toda esta gente, no te preocupes, debe estar bien.-**

Hikaru, sintió que unas manos invisibles la levantaban para hacerla chocar contra las paredes de los edificios y después de un rato dejarla caer de cara fuertemente contra el suelo. Al sentir el sabor de la sangre que le manaba de la nariz, la joven supo que esto distaba mucho de ser un juego, y que su vida estaba en peligro. Pero el hombre que la atacaba parecía tomarlo todo como una especie de diversión macabra. Después de eso, el tipo se acercó mientras reía de manera maliciosa.

**¿Eso te dolió, pequeña escoria, sangre sucia?-** preguntó burlonamente**- ¡Pero si apenas comenzamos!-**

El mortífago se le acercó cada vez más muy lentamente. La chica no podía usar su varita ya que ésta estaba tirada a unos metros de distancia. Sólo tenía una alternativa, pero no estaba segura de que funcionara. El hombre estaba a escasos dos metros de distancia, y le apuntaba su varita mágica amenazadoramente al pecho. Tenía que actuar rápido, y sin pensarlo mucho, gritó:

**_¡Relámpago rojo!-_**

Milagrosamente, fue capaz de expulsar unos relámpagos que el mortífago intentó esquivar sin mucho éxito, ya que le destrozaron la mitad de la máscara que llevaba puesta, dejando entrever unos ojos azules más fríos que el Ártico, parte del rostro chamuscado y una boca contraída por la furia. La muchacha se dio cuenta de que sólo había empeorado las cosas.

**¡Estúpida!-** dijo el hombre colérico apuntándole con su varita-**_ ¡Cruccio!-_**

Otro mortífago corría por el Callejón tratando de escapar de sus perseguidores evadiendo hábilmente los hechizos que le lanzaban. Detrás de él había tres Aurors dispuestos a atraparlo. Siguió corriendo hasta que un callejón sin salida detuvo sus pasos. Pudo escuchar cómo se acercaban sus perseguidores rápidamente. No tenía salida.

**¡Atúrdelo!-** alguien gritó

_**¡Desmaius!-**_ exclamó una joven lanzando el hechizo, pero éste no sirvió de nada, ya que el fugitivo había desaparecido.

**¡Escapó!-** gruñó Moody. Sus otros dos compañeros, Tonks y Kingsley tampoco estaban muy contentos. Ellos y otros Aurors habían estado tratando de capturar mortífagos durante los últimos veinte minutos sin mucho éxito. Los magos oscuros eran escurridizos y desaparecían en cuanto se veían acorralados.

**No te preocupes; pronto los atraparemos.-** le dijo Kingsley a Moody con su tranquilidad característica. De pronto un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio.

**Debe ser obra de uno de ellos. ¡Vamos!-** ordenó Moody.

**¡AAAAARGH!-** Gritó Hikaru sintiendo un enorme dolor. El hechizo que su agresor le estaba haciendo era más cruel de lo que había pensado.

Siguió gritando con todas sus fuerzas mientras sentía que era atravesada por miles de cuchillos que estaban en todo su cuerpo; ese hechizo era el dolor puro.

_"¡Que pare¡Por favor, quiero que pare!"_ pensó la muchacha sintiendo que ya no iba a poder más.

Al fin el martirio terminó, pero ella no lo notó mucho ya que seguía adolorida. El hombre se le acercó lentamente y se rió al verla así: todavía retorciéndose del dolor y con lágrimas en los ojos.

**No te preocupes, acabaré de una vez con tu sufrimiento.-** dijo el malvado apuntándole con su varita.- En fin y al cabo no creo que a alguien le importe que haya una menos como tú en el mundo.-

El mortífago se detuvo para ver el efecto de sus palabras.

Estaba lloviendo más que nunca, pero ni todas las gotas que caían podían compararse con el torrente de pensamientos y recuerdos que pasaron por la mente de Hikaru en ese momento. _Sí_ había gente a la que le importaba si ella llegaba a morir. No sólo a Umi y a Fuu, sino también a sus hermanos, y sobre todo, a Lantis. Tenía que hacer algo. Debía luchar.

**Acabaremos con esto de una vez.-** amenazó el tipo- _**¡Avada...**_

_**¡Expelliarmus!-**_

Antes de que la guerrera supiera que pasaba, la varita del mortífago salió de su mano y cayó a unos metros lejos del alcance de ambos. La chica se sentó para poder ver mejor y ahí descubrió a quien le había rescatado.

Al principio creyó que era otro mortífago, ya que la persona parecía ir toda vestida de negro, pero conforme ésta se iba acercando pudo distinguir mejor. Se trataba de una chica de estatura mas o menos alta. Su cabello era color morado claro, largo y muy lacio. Sus ojos eran de un color violeta más oscuro que su cabello y tenían un brillo extraño; entre malvado, frío y melancólico. Llevaba un curioso sombrero negro (Mizaki¡Como el de Eriol-chan! ) que estaba ladeado a la izquierda de tal manera que el sombrero y parte de su copete tapaban su ojo izquierdo. Tenía una capa negra cuyo fondo era morado que estaba sujetada por un prendedor negro en forma de "X", en la parte de atrás de la capa estaba ese mismo signo pero en morado. Bajo la capa, había una túnica negra de bordes morados y sus zapatos eran estilo árabe, cuyas puntas estaban levantadas hacia arriba y estaban adornados con una gema púrpura cada uno. En su mano derecha sostenía un báculo negro como de su tamaño, éste remataba con un círculo con el símbolo extraño dentro. A Hikaru le dio la impresión de que esa vestimenta era digna de magos muy poderosos e importantes; como Cleff.

**¿Con que a eso viniste?-** preguntó la chica misteriosa en un tono molesto. Hikaru podía jurar que el mortífago había temblado al oírla. **-¡Lárgate!-** ordenó más enojada que nunca.

La pelirroja no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, el mago oscuro hizo una mueca de desagrado, e inmediatamente después desapareció.

La muchacha de ojos violetas se le acercó y bruscamente le tendió la mano.

**¡Mocosa tonta!-** le espetó la extraña- **¿Creíste que podías con los magos oscuros?-**

Hikaru no contestó, ella se habría conformado con un "¿Estás bien?" de parte de la recién llegada.

La otra, por su parte, sacó de su bolsillo una varita mágica.

**¿Es tuya?-** inquirió en el mismo tono rudo de siempre.

**Eh… sí-** respondió Hikaru todavía consternada por todo lo sucedido.

**Por otro lado**.- continuó la joven – **No estuvo nada mal el hechizo aturdidor que le aplicaste a ese otro idiota, sólo te faltó amordazarlo, pero ya me encargué de eso.**

**Gra..gracias-** titubeó la pelirroja.

**Toma esto, lo necesitarás en otra ocasión-**

Hikaru obedeció al instante y tomó lo que la otra le ofrecía; se trataba de su varita mágica, la capa negra de la desconocida y un collar con una cruz negra.

**Debes ir a descansar.-**

**Si claro, tienes razón.-** contestó la guerrera de fuego más intimidada que nunca. Trató de caminar hacia el Caldero Chorreante, pero la joven la detuvo.

**¡Espera! Te dije que necesitabas descansar pero eso lo harás aquí.-**

**¿A qué te refieres?-** Hikaru comenzaba a asustarse.

La niña de ojos violeta sonrió cínicamente, le apuntó con su cetro y le dijo:

**Antes de despedirnos, te advierto que no debes de contarle esto a nadie, mocosa. Terminaremos con esto, necesito recuperar aunque sea un mínimo de la dignidad que perdí al salvarte, así que, adiós._ ¡Desmaius!-_**

Hikaru no pudo reaccionar, el hechizo le pegó de golpe en el pecho, el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de que las penumbras la envolvieran, fue que tenía la certeza de que le iba a ser muy difícil llevar una vida tranquila.

Continuará...


	5. ¡Tragame tierra! El ridículo del siglo

**Nuevos Desafíos**

**Capítulo 5**

**"¡Trágame tierra! El ridículo del siglo"**

Los Aurors corrían apresuradamente por el Callejón Diagon. Los gritos que habían escuchado se habían apagado tiempo atrás y temían haber llegado demasiado tarde. Por fin arribaron a un pequeño callejón y se sorprendieron al ver a un mortífago desmayado atado de pies a cabeza; a unos metros de él había una joven tirada sobre el piso. Kingsley, Tonks y Moody se acercaron a ver de quien se trataba; la muchacha estaba totalmente cubierta con una capa negra y debajo de ésta era visible el inconfundible pelo rojo de Hikaru.

**Sólo está inconsciente.-** dijo Kingsley después de tomarle el pulso.- **Tenemos que llevarla a un lugar seguro.-**

Mientras tanto, Umi y Fuu seguían buscando a su amiga en el Caldero Chorreante. El ataque, al igual que la tormenta, había cesado y la gente ahora se encontraba platicando animadamente.

**¡Hikaru!-** exclamó Umi al ver a una chica pelirroja de espaldas, pero al mirar mejor se dio cuenta de que se trataba de otra persona.

**¿Me hablabas?-**preguntó la otra chava distraídamente.

**Perdón, es que te confundí con alguien más.-** se disculpó Umi.

**No importa. Me llamo Ginny Weasley. ¿Y tú?-**

**Yo soy Umi Ryuzaki y estaba buscando a una amiga. Temo que se haya perdido.-**

**Comprendo, mucha gente estaba tan asustada que se desbalagó por todos lados. Supongo que fue horrible; mis hermanos y yo íbamos a entrar al callejón cuando eso sucedió.-**

**Sí lo fue**- dijo Umi apesadumbradamente.-**oye...-**

**¡Umi-san, mira!-** interrumpió Fuu señalando la puerta por la que entraban los Aurors en ese momento.

La gente quedó azorada al ver que por fin habían atrapado a un mortífago, pero eso no les importó a Umi y a Fuu, ellas se preocuparon al ver a Kingsley cargando a Hikaru.

**¿Qué le hicieron?-**

**¿Está herida?-** preguntaron Umi y Fuu respectivamente. Las dos estaban claramente angustiadas.

**Al parecer tuvo un enfrentamiento con el mortífago que atrapamos, suponemos que los dos pelearon porque los encontramos desmayados en la misma calle; nada es seguro, la única certeza que tenemos es que ella está bien, sólo necesita descansar un buen rato , no se preocupen.-** Explicó Moody mientras Tonks y Kingsley llevaban a Hikaru a un cuarto que Tom, el dependiente del lugar, estaba preparando.

Despertó como si hubiera despertado de un largo y reponedor sueño (de hecho así lo era). Su cuerpo ya no le dolía y había repuesto sus energías. Ella estaba segura de que estaba lista para cualquier cosa. Antes de levantarse de la cama, la joven trató de recordar lo que había pasado. Todo había sido como una terrible pesadilla, pero ella sabía que tenía que superarlo y salir adelante. Decididamente se levantó y abrió la ventana. Afuera, el sol brillaba sobre las bulliciosas calles de Londres. Era un día magnífico, y desde luego ella no lo desaprovecharía encerrada en ese lugar.

La chica se quitó la pijama y se puso unos pants rojos con líneas blancas a los costados, una camisa blanca, y una chamarra del mismo color de los pants. La chamarra le quedaba un poco grande, pero eso no le importó y prosiguió arreglándose. Después de haberse recogido el cabello en su acostumbrada trenza, la chica salió del cuarto y se aventuró en los pasillos del lugar. Apenas caminó algunos pasos cuando alguien la llamó.

**¡Hikaru Shidou, qué sorpresa!-** dijo una voz detrás de la susodicha.

Hikaru volteó y se encontró con una señora de peinado y ropa extravagante, en sus manos sostenía un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma verde.

**Yo soy Rita Skeeter, reportera freelance. ¿Te importaría si te entrevisto?-**

**Bueno.-** contestó la pelirroja encogiendo sus hombros como quien no tiene otra opción.

**Bien¿Cómo se siente enfrentarse a un mortífago?-**

**Pues…-**

**Supongo que debes estar orgullosa por tu hazaña-**

**¿Qué hazaña? .. -**

**¡Jajaja¡Qué chistosa eres! Ahora dime ¿Crees que podrías superar a Harry Potter?-**

**¿Quién es ese? o.o?-**

**Bien, muy bien.-** dijo Rita maliciosamente mientras su pluma escribía por si sola. **- Me gustaría saber algo muy importante.-**

**¿Qué es?-**

**¿Tienes novio?-**

Hikaru se fue de espaldas por el chasco que se llevó y se levantó con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

**n/n;; este... o/o pues...-**

**¡Hikaru!-** gritaron Umi y Fuu corriendo hacia ella.

**¡Hola!-** saludó la joven alegremente**.- Disculpen por no ir a buscarlas, pero es que esta señorita me está entrevistando…-**

**No hay problema querida, esta entrevista terminó.-** dijo Rita Skeeter muy satisfecha de si misma.- **Nos vemos.-**

**Sayo…-** murmuró Hikaru algo confundida. (Mizaki¿Hikaru confundida¡Qué sorpresa! Umi¿Puedes dejar el sarcasmo y continuar? )

**¡Qué señorita tan rara!-** comentó Fuu.

**Hikaru¿Te sientes bien?-** preguntó Umi preocupadamente.

**Sí, estoy bien. Sólo me encuentro desconcertada, no recuerdo como llegué aquí.-**

**Kingsley, Tonks y Moody te trajeron ayer en la tarde.-** Explicó Fuu**.- Ellos te encontraron desmayada cerca de un mortífago. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-**

**Bueno, pues…-** murmuró Hikaru algo insegura.

**¡Vamos Fuu, déjala! Ella debe estar muy abrumada todavía.-** interrumpió Umi.

**Bueno…yo-** balbuceó la pelirroja.

**Tienes razón, Umi-san. Creo que lo mejor será desayunar primero.-**

**Sí buena idea, y luego podríamos ir a pasear por el callejón.-** sugirió Umi.

**En serio chicas...yo…-**

**¡No podemos ir al callejón Umi-san, acuérdate que los del ministerio de magia lo clausuraron para hacer investigaciones sobre el incidente de ayer. Además; como nos sugirió el señor Moody, lo mejor sería mantenernos alejadas de los magos y brujas de aquí porque lo más posible es que todos quieran hacerle preguntas a Hikaru-san como la señorita de hace rato.-**

**¡Entonces podemos ir al cine¿No estás de acuerdo, Hikaru?-**

**Este... ¡Sí, vamos!-** respondió Hikaru alegremente, y es que después de haber sido interrumpida tantas veces, ya se le había olvidado lo que iba a decir.

Ese día, las chicas se dedicaron a pasear por las calles de la mítica ciudad de Londres, ninguna preocupación pasó por su cabeza, por lo tanto nadie podía sospechar lo que les pasaría...

ooo

**¿Dices que esa chica apareció así de la nada?-**preguntó Umi ya que las tres estaban en el cuarto de la posada y Hikaru les hubo contado todo lo que había pasado.

**Muy interesante.-** murmuró Fuu pensativamente mientras observaba a los últimos rayos del sol entrar por la ventana.

**Pero ¿Al menos sabes sus intenciones?-** Quiso saber Umi mientras se secaba sus largos cabellos con una toalla. Ella acababa de bañarse y se había sentado vestida sólo con ropa interior sobre la cama mientras escuchaba el relato de su amiga. Estaba tan interesada que se había olvidado de seguirse vistiendo.

**No tengo ni la más mínima idea.-** contestó la muchacha.-**Pero ella me salvó la vida, además algo me dice que tendremos que enfrentar nuevos desafíos esta vez.-**

**Tienes razón.-** concordó Fuu seriamente.- **También siento que el peligro nos acecha.-**

**¡No exageres, Fuu!-** dijo Umi tratando de sonar despreocupada aunque le temblaba un poco la voz.- **No nos va a pasar na... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-**

La joven de cabello azul pegó un gran grito y se escondió detrás de las cortinas, el motivo de esa reacción era que un chico había entrado de improviso al cuarto,

**Disculpen, yo...-** el intruso no pudo continuar porque fue golpeado fuertemente por el shinai de Hikaru. ¡Pas!

El extraño se cayó como noqueado y Hikaru y Fuu se le acercaron con cautela.

Se trataba de un muchacho algo chaparro y delgado de cabellera negra y alborotada. Llevaba puesta una ropa vieja que le quedaba muy grande y no se le veía muy bien. Detrás de sus anteojos se asomaban unos brillantes ojos verdes. No parecía ser mala persona, al contrario, en su rostro se veía claramente su nobleza, aunque también la melancolía de alguien que había pasado por mucho.

El chico se levantó apoyándose con una mano mientras que con la otra se sobaba la cabeza, como su mano abarcaba toda su frente, nadie se fijó en la cicatriz en forma de rayo que había ahí.

**Lo siento, creo que me equivoqué de cuarto, no era mi intención entrar aquí.-** se disculpó el joven ya que se hubo levantado totalmente.

**Discúlpame a mí-** dijo Hikaru avergonzada- **No debí haberte pegado, lo siento.-**

**No hay problema, pero me gustaría saber quienes son, nunca las había visto antes. ¿Son extranjeras?-**

**Así es, venimos de Japón a estudiar aquí, mi nombre es Fuu Hououji, y mis amigas son las señoritas Hikaru Shidou y Umi Ryuzaki. ¿Con quien tenemos el gusto de hablar?-**

**Yo soy Potter, Harry Potter.-** Respondió Harry algo abochornado de que aquella chica le hablara con tanta rectitud.

**¿Harry Potter!-** exclamó Hikaru con curiosidad.

Harry no se sorprendió en lo absoluto por eso, ya que estaba acostumbrado a que todos lo vieran como un bicho raro y se emocionaran con su presencia.

**¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-** inquirió la pelirroja con seriedad.

**Esta bien.-** accedió.

Esto tampoco le sorprendió ya estaba acostumbrado a que siempre le hicieran preguntas de todo tipo, y sabía que lo más seguro era que ella le preguntaría cosas como "¿Qué se siente tener esa cicatriz?" o "¿Qué es lo que realmente pasó en el Torneo de los Tres Magos?" y demás cosas estúpidas que la gente siempre quería saber.

**Oye Harry¿Es cierto que los ingleses tratan mejor a los perros que a los niños?-**

¡Ponk! Harry se cayó de espaldas causándose otro golpe en la cabeza, al levantarse el chico tenía una gran gota de sudor cayendo por su cara.

**Pues... al menos mis tíos me tratan peor que a un perro, pero la verdad... no sabría decirte...-**

**Oigan, siento interrumpir su profunda conversación, pero les recuerdo que ¡SIGO EN ROPA INTERIOR!-** Exclamó Umi histéricamente desde su escondite detrás de las cortinas.

**¿En serio?-** preguntó un chico pelirrojo que apareció de pronto en medio del cuarto.

**¡Claro que sí, George!-** dijo otro chico apareciendo justo al lado de Umi y que se parecía mucho al primero que había llegado**.- Eres una belleza. ¿Lo sabías?-**

**¡PERVERTIDO!-** Gritó Umi al percatarse de la presencia del intruso, acto seguido le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago, el chavo perdió el equilibrio, se cayó de espaldas y de paso rasgó las cortinas dejando a la pobre chica al descubierto.

**¿También sabías que eras muy "tierna"?-** preguntó el chico apenas respirando.

**¡Harry¡Fred¡George¿Qué hacen a…-**

Quien dijo esto era un joven muy alto, también pelirrojo y con ropa algo vieja quien había irrumpido por la puerta que seguía abierta, el muchacho se había quedado anonadado al ver a Umi y se encontraba rojo hasta las orejas, con los ojos desorbitados y sin poder articular ni una palabra, hasta que la intervención de una nueva persona rompió el silencio.

**¡Fred¡George¡Harry¡Ron¿Qué creen que están haciendo¡Nuestros cuartos están un piso más arriba!-**

Se trataba de una chava de cabello largo, castaño y algo ondulado, ella tenía una expresión de severidad en el rostro, y al parecer le gustaba dar ordenes.

**¡Tranquila Hermione!-** comentó George casualmente**.- ¡Sólo estábamos platicando con nuestras nuevas amigas¿Verdad cariñito?- **Al preguntar esto, George puso su mano en el hombro de Umi quien no lo tomó muy bien.

**¡HENTAI!-** Gritó la guerrera acuática mientras le propinaba al chico un puñetazo en la nariz. Poco le faltó para darle hasta por debajo de la lengua de no ser porque Hikaru y Fuu la retuvieron oportunamente.

**¡Chicos, dejen de jugar y vámonos de aquí!-** ordenó Hermione severamente a lo que todos los chicos accedieron (excepto Ron a quien tuvieron que llevarse prácticamente a rastras porque seguía como hipnotizado) - **¡Y tú ¡Ponte algo más encima, así pareces una... mujer fatal!-**y después de decir eso se marchó indignadísima.

**¡Trágame tierra!-** deseo la pobre Umi súper mega avergonzada al darse cuenta de que involuntariamente había hecho el ridículo del siglo.

ooo

**¿Y cómo les parecieron sus nuevas compañeras?-** inquirió el señor Weasley después de haber escuchado el relato.

Era la hora de la cena, y todos los Weasley más Harry y Hermione, estaban sentados en una gran mesa. A pesar de que casi todos los huéspedes habían bajado a comer, Hikaru y Fuu permanecían en el cuarto ya que Umi se había rehusado a salir. (¿Y quién no lo haría después de eso?) Eso les dio más libertad a los chicos para hablar sobre ellas.

**Pues creo que son algo salvajes.-** opinó Fred sobándose la panza.

**¿Qué onda con esa chava, es súper poderosa o qué?-** comentó George con un pañuelo en la nariz.

**¡Era lo menos que podían recibir después de su comportamiento, patanes!-** replicó Hermione exasperada. **- Aunque por otro lado, esas extranjeras me dan mala espina. ¿Tú que crees Harry?-**

Harry no prestó mucha atención, él estaba recordando lo que había pasado ese día. Y sonriendo para si mismo pensó: _"Creo que este año va a ser muy divertido..."_

¿Y ahora qué pasará¿Umi quedará traumada de por vida¿Tiene algún sentido la entrevista que le hizo Rita Skeeter a Hikaru¿Algún día se dejaran de escribir preguntas estúpidas en este fanfic? Averigüe esto en el próximo capítulo porque esta historia...

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Una selección desafortunada

**Nuevos Desafíos**

**Capítulo 6**

**"Una selección desafortunada" **

Después del incidente en el Callejón Diagon. Los días pasaron rápidamente sin ningún sobresalto. Y así como habían comenzado, las vacaciones de verano llegaron a su fin y todos se preparaban para asistir a clases.

¡Wow¡Esta es la primera vez en mi vida que deseo ir a la escuela!- Exclamó Umi fascinada mientras empacaba todo en un baúl.

Yo también estoy súper mega emocionada- dijo Hikaru- Sólo espero que tengamos muchas actividades al aire libre, no aguantaría estar todo el tiempo encerrada.-

¿En serio Hikaru-san?- preguntó Fuu sarcásticamente- ¡Pero si usted es tan tranquila!-

Y tan ordenada- respondió Umi riendo mientras que le pasaba a Hikaru unos calcetines que había encontrado debajo de su cama.

¡Ja, no se preocupen, mis amigos y yo éramos 10 veces más desordenados cuando íbamos a la escuela.- comentó alguien que acababa de llegar. (Mizaki¡Jo! o al parecer cualquiera puede entrar en ese cuarto. Umi¡Y qué lo digas! -/-;;)

¡Lupin-san!- saludaron las chicas emocionadas.

¡Te extrañamos¿Dónde estabas?- quiso saber Hikaru con la cara llena de preocupación.

Me tuve que ir porque debía cumplir una misión muy importante .- contestó Remus con una sonrisa mientras revolvía el pelo de la pelirroja.- Pero ya estoy de vuelta y me pidieron que las llevara a King's Cross ¿Están listas?-

¡Sí!- exclamaron entusiasmadas

El viaje a King's Cross pasó sin ningún percance que deba ser comentado, todo iba bien hasta que llegaron a la estación. Al principio las chicas se confundieron porque no encontraban el anden nueve y tres cuartos, pero su guía hizo un buen trabajo al indicarles que debían atravesar la pared que se encontraba entre los andenes 9 y 10.

Las jóvenes se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver el andén, ahí había un tren enorme de color rojo que tenía el letrero "Expreso de Hogwarts" pintado en un constado con letras doradas. Ese era el ferrocarril encargado de llevarlas a lo que sería su nueva escuela. La estación estaba repleta de estudiantes que no dejaban de ser aconsejados por sus padres. Se sentía cierto temor en el ambiente, aunque las tres muchachas extranjeras no sabían porqué.

Hikaru estaba asombrada y observaba a todos lados con curiosidad, estaba tan inmersa en eso que no se dio cuenta que la habían dejado atrás.

¡Espérenme!- gritó la niña mientras empujaba su carrito donde estaban sus cosas y trataba de alcanzar al resto del grupo.

En eso estaba cuando se topó frente a frente con un hombre algo mayor de larga cabellera rubia, su mirada era fría y sombría y tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla que parecía ser causa de una quemadura.

¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó el hombre sonriendo cínicamente.

La chica se quedó como petrificada pero alcanzó a contestar.

Creo que no... este... yo soy una de las nuevas estudiantes extranjeras, señor.-

Mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy.- se presentó el señor, y luego se inclinó y susurró- _No tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez.-_

Lucius siguió viéndola con una mirada llena de odio y puso una mano sobre la mejilla de la muchacha. Al sentir el frío toque, Hikaru no pudo evitar temblar, sabía perfectamente dónde había visto a ese tipo y por un momento no pudo moverse ni pensar, sólo se preguntaba si su enemigo se vengaría de lo ocurrido en el Callejón Diagon...

¡BAM! Algo chocó contra Lucius por detrás y el malvado cayó hacia delante, Hikaru se hizo a un lado para evitar que él le cayera encima y al hacerlo vio lo que había causado el accidente.

Un carrito había golpeado al señor y ahora él yacía de bruces sobre el suelo. Alrededor de él estaba un baúl volcado y muchos libros, pergaminos y ropa desparramada mientras una chica trataba de recogerlo todo rápidamente.

¡Lo siento¡Lo siento¡Lo siento!- se disculpaba la pobre chica metiendo sus cosas a su baúl.

Lucius se levantó bastante molesto y adolorido y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sonó el silbato del tren anunciando que estaba por partir. Al oír esto, Hikaru corrió a alcanzar a sus amigas olvidándose por un momento de lo que le había ocurrido.

Cuando las tres amigas estuvieron juntas, Remus se encargó de subir los equipajes al tren, y antes de que éste se pusiera en marcha se despidió diciéndoles:

Les deseo buena suerte chicas, y recuerden que si tienen algún problema hablen con Dumbledore, él las ayudará.-

¡De acuerdo!- respondió Hikaru alegremente.

Después de que Lupin se retiró, Hikaru, Umi y Fuu tomaron sus equipajes y se fueron a buscar un lugar donde sentarse. Desafortunadamente casi todos los vagones estaban llenos y tuvieron que recorrer medio tren para encontrar uno disponible. Esto no fue muy cómodo que digamos ya que por donde pasaban generaban numerosos murmullos departe de sus futuros compañeros quienes las observaban con mucha curiosidad. La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando oyeron a Fred y a George relatar con singular alegría el "incidente" ocurrido en el cuarto. (Umi¿Tenías que recordarlo? >/ Mizaki¡Síii! ññ)

Al fin, después de tanto buscar encontraron un vagón donde había lugar para ellas. Ahí estaban Harry, Ron, Ginny, y una chica rubia de ojos azules y saltones que leía muy interesada una revista al revez.

¿Podemos estar aquí?- inquirió Umi con cierta timidez.

No veo porque no.- dijo Ginny mientras quitaba su mochila del asiento para hacer más espacio.-Por cierto, ella es Luna Lovegood, y ellos son Harry y mi hermano Ron, supongo que ya los conocen, Fred y George me contaron todo lo que sucedió.- añadió con una risita.

En ese momento Harry tosió incómodamente y quiso tomar un libro para disimular, pero el chico agarró "El monstruoso libro de los monstruos" por accidente, el libro lo mordió en el brazo y tuvo que golpearlo para que lo soltara. Al final desistió de su intento de lectura, guardó el libro y fingió que también leía la revista de Luna quien seguía indiferente. Ron por su parte se puso todo rojo, se levantó, y balbuceó:

O...oye Harry, cre-creo que mejor me voy a ver que hace Hermione con los otros prefectos. Hasta luego.- y salió corriendo del vagón como alma que lleva el diablo.

Espero que regrese pronto.- comentó Luna de una manera tan ida que parecía hablar consigo misma.

No lo creo.- dijo Harry sinceramente.

Al menos tenemos más espacio ahora.- opinó Fuu tratando de buscar el lado positivo del asunto.

Luna hizo su revista a un lado y observó a las tres chicas con gran interés.

Ustedes son las nuevas estudiantes extranjeras.- señaló en un tono más afirmativo que nada.

¿A poco?- preguntó Umi sarcásticamente.

Hikaru se encogió de hombros ante tal conversación y se sentó en medio de Harry y Luna,

Pasaron un buen rato en silencio hasta que por fin Fuu dejó el periódico que había estado leyendo y declaró con preocupación:

Esto es grave.-

¿Qué sucede?- inquirieron Hikaru y Umi inquietas.

Escuchen esto.- la guerrera el viento tomó el periódico y leyó en voz alta:

**Agitación en el panorama internacional **

_"Estudiantes extranjeros son un peligro" _declara Fudge

_Ministerio de Magia, Londres, Inglaterra: _Gran agitación hubo en el Ministerio el pasado 31 de Agosto a causa de las polémicas declaraciones de nuestro ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge.

El señor ministro ha decidido implantar medidas drásticas para vigilar a cualquier estudiante o turista de otro país que desee entrar al Reino Unido o que ya resida aquí.

_"Las recientes visitas extranjeras no han hecho más que causarnos problemas"_ dijo Fudge en la rueda de prensa realizada anoche. _"Debemos mantenerlos vigilados para evitar futuras complicaciones"_

Sin duda Fudge se refiere a lo que ha venido sucediendo en los últimos meses comenzando por lo que pasó hace dos meses en el torneo de los tres magos donde el estudiante Cedric Diggory falleció a causa de un lamentable incidente, se cree que los responsables sean personas afiliadas a los colegios Durmstrang y Beauxbatons. Y terminando con lo que pasó el pasado 19 de Agosto cuando un grupo de supuestos mortífagos atacó el Callejón Diagon. Recientemente el ministerio a declarado que no fue más que un ataque terrorista de parte de uno turistas vándalos. Actualmente, el ministerio está tratando de sancionar a los responsables.

_"En estos tiempos, no se puede confiar en ningún inmigrante. Por eso estamos redactando nuevas leyes para controlarlos y vigilarlos."_ Explicó la subsecretaria del ministro Dolores Umbridge en la rueda de prensa.

También se planea mantener vigilados a los cinco estudiantes extranjeros que este año estudiarán en Hogwarts.

_"Los estudiantes extranjeros son un peligro."_ Declaró Fudge_"Me arrepiento haber permitido que Dumbledore los aceptara"_

Ante esto el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore rebatió:

_"No permitiré que estas exageradas medidas de seguridad se apliquen a mis estudiantes. Sería como relegarlos y fomentaría la intolerancia en la escuela. De ninguna manera dejaré que esto suceda" _

A pesar de esto muchos padres no están de acuerdo con que sus hijos convivan con los cinco estudiantes, tres de los cuales (las señoritas Hikaru Shidou, Umi Ryuzaki y Fuu Hououji) son sospechosas de los eventos ocurridos el 19 de Agosto.

_"Yo no dejaré que mi hijo se junte con esas personas."_ Opinó Lucius Malfoy _"Desconfió principalmente de esas chicas japonesas. Todo el mundo sabe de antemano que en Japón los hechiceros actúan sin ton ni son, son unos salvajes."_

Al terminar de leer, Fuu guardó silencio como los demás. Harry y Ginny parecían molestos, Luna, a pesar de seguir pareciendo estar distraída tenía una expresión de indignación en su rostro, Umi no lo podía creer, y Hikaru se quedó mirando al suelo sin dejar de temblar.

¿Qué les pasa a esos tipos!- exclamó Umi enardecida- ¿Cómo pueden decir eso de nosotros si ni siquiera nos conocen?-

Te equivocas.- sentenció Hikaru quien seguía mirando al suelo- Uno de ellos nos conoce bastante bien.-

¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Hikaru-san?- inquirió Fuu seriamente.

Es que...-

¿De que están hablando?- quiso saber Harry.

Nadie pudo responder porque en ese momento Ron y Hermione irrumpieron en el vagón.

¿Pero qué le pasa a ese idiota!- exclamó la prefecta enfadadísima cerrando la puerta de un portazo.- Piensa que sólo por ser prefecto puede abusar de quien sea.-

¿En serio que no quieres que le lance el maleficio de las hemorroides purulentas?- preguntó Ron preparando su varita

.¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó Ginny.

¡Malfoy!- respondió Hermione tajantemente- Acaba de organizar una revuelta contra dos estudiantes, Ron y yo quisimos intervenir pero él consiguió que muchos compañeros se pusieran de su lado y no pudimos hacer nada. ¡Pero que espere a que le cuente a la Profesora Mcgonagall y va a saber lo que es bueno!-

En ese momento entraron dos personas que Harry nunca había visto. Uno era un chico de 16 años de cabello rubio y ondulado peinado hacia atrás. Sus brillantes ojos azules y la elegante ropa que tenía le daban un inconfundible aire de galán; en cambio su acompañante era todo lo contrario. Se trataba de una chica de 15 años con una cabellera castaña clara y alborotada que le llegaba a media espalda, era ligeramente más alta que el chico y tenía unos ojos negros, grandes y algo tristones. Vestía una falda blanca muy larga y una blusa de cuello de tortuga, su piel era algo pálida y estaba bastante delgada, lo que le daba un aspecto un tanto enfermizo. Hikaru la reconoció como la chica que había chocado su carrito en la estación.

Disculpen. ¿Podemos pasar, o también nos van a correr de aquí?- preguntó la chica nerviosamente.

¡No hay problema, siéntense!- Dijeron las tres amigas al unísono solidariamente.

¿Cómo se llaman?- preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

Yo soy Alessandro Riviera a su servicio señorita- al decir eso besó la mano de Ginny-Pero pueden llamarme Alex. Y la chica que me acompaña es algo callada, pero por lo poco que me ha contado sé que se llama Phyllis Steel, no la culpo de que esté tan nerviosa, ya que ambos nos ha ido mal en nuestro primer día en otro colegio.-

No me digan que los corrieron porque son extranjeros.- comentó Umi indignada.

Así es¿Cómo la vez¡Que mal nos tratan en Inglaterra! En Italia, mi país, solemos ser más cordiales.- contestó Alex.

Todos estas discriminaciones son a causa del miedo.- opinó Harry con seguridad.- La gente tiene miedo de algo tan grande y maligno que no quieren aceptar que existe. ¡Maldita sea¿Porqué no dejan de echarle la culpa a otros y el Ministerio acepta de una buena vez que Voldemort ha regresado?-

Al oír la exclamación de Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione ahogaron un grito, Luna arqueó una ceja en señal de sorpresa, Alex dio un paso hacia atrás consternado y Phyllis se puso más pálida de lo que estaba y se ocultó detrás de Alex, las únicas que permanecían inmutables eran Hikaru, Umi y Fuu ya que no sabían que pasaba.

Después de eso Hikaru trató de romper el silencio e interrogó a Phyllis:

¿Tú de donde eres?-

Yo nací en Irlanda, pero he andado por todo el mundo, hace poco me transfirieron de una escuela de Perú.-

Yo también he estado en Perú para ver como entrena su equipo de Quidditch- comentó el rubio- Son realmente buenos, me pregunto cómo es que fueron eliminados en el mundial.-

Yo opino lo mismo.- dijo Ron, y acto seguido, él, Harry y el italiano entablaron una larga discusión sobre el Quidditch.

¡Hombres!- se quejó Hermione antes de irse.

Yo me iré con Fred y George. ¡Hasta luego!- se despidió Ginny.

¡Esto es muy agradable!- exclamó Hikaru olvidándose por completo de sus problemas- ¡No quiero que este viaje se acabe!-

"¡Ya quiero que este viaje termine de una buena vez!" Pensó Umi exasperada. Ya habían pasado tres horas y la muchacha francamente se moría de aburrimiento. Los tres chicos habían terminado con su plática y también con la comida y ahora estaban sentados al lado de un montón de envolturas y basura, Phyllis estaba arrinconada y leía un libro de texto, Fuu escuchaba con unos audífonos la radio mágica que Umi había comprado días antes y Hikaru había hecho plática con todo aquel que se dejara y en ese momento se encontraba cantando con Luna:

Un mamut chiquitito quería volar, trataba y trataba y no podía volar, la paloma, su amiga, le quiso ayudar, y de un quinto piso lo hizo saltar. ¿Y qué pasó?...-

¡Ya llegamos!-Anunció Harry.

"¡Menos mal!" pensó Umi aliviada.

El grupo salió junto a una multitud de estudiantes, las chicas no sabían que hacer, pero una voz a la salida del tren los ayudó a orientarse.

¡Todos los de nuevo ingreso vengan conmigo!- gritó alguien.

Creo que nos llaman. ¡Síganme bellezas!- dijo Alex.

Los cinco se dirigieron a quien los había llamado y se sorprendieron al ver a un hombre dos veces más alto y tres veces más ancho que una persona común, los chicos de primer año se asustaron al verlo.

No se preocupen, no me los voy a comer. Yo soy Rubeus Hagrid el guardabosque del colegio y también el maestro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Síganme.-

Todos lo siguieron hasta llegar a un muelle, el grupo de cinco tomó un bote seguido de otros niños que hicieron lo mismo en grupos de cuatro o cinco. Navegaron a través de un lago y quedaron atónitos al ver frente a ellos el enorme castillo que sería su nuevo hogar.

Hagrid los guió hasta el castillo y ahí esperaron un poco para que empezara la selección de las casas. Según lo que las tres amigas tenían entendido, durante esa ceremonia a los estudiantes se les ponía un sombrero en la cabeza y el sombrero decidía a cual de las cuatro casas en las que se dividía el colegio pertenecerían. Les parecía algo confuso pero les habían dicho que cada casa era sólo para cierto tipo de personas, los valientes irían a Griffindor, los nobles y trabajadores a Hufflepuff, los inteligentes a Ravenclaw, y los astutos a Slytherin. Lo que más les preocupaba a las guerreras era quedar en casas separadas.

Terminada la selección de los alumnos de primero, Dumbledore se levantó a hacer un breve discurso:

Queridos alumnos, como sabrán en este año tendrán nuevos compañeros provenientes de otros países. Les pido por favor que sean amables con ellos, los traten con respeto y los hagan sentir como en casa. Y como ésta es una ocasión excepcional, he decidido que la selección será en orden alfabético inverso y ahora¡Que empiece la selección!-

Los cinco jóvenes pasaron al gran comedor donde el resto de los estudiantes los esperaban. Una profesora de aspecto severo tomó un pergamino y leyó en voz alta:

¡Ryuzaki Umi!-

Umi se puso nerviosa y se sentó en un viejo banco de tres patas que había ahí ante la mirada de todos. Muchos estaban embelesados con la chica del cabello azul y no podían creer tanta belleza.

¡Parece una veela!- dijo Ron anonadado.

¿Dónde he oído eso antes?- preguntó Hermione con sorna.

Acto seguido, la profesora puso un viejo sombrero en la cabeza de la chica. Éste era tan grande que se le resbaló hasta la nariz tapándole la visión. Entonces, Umi oyó una voz que decía:

Mmm... Pareces ser una joven muy valiente, harías cualquier cosa por defender a tu familia y amigos. ¿Cierto?-

Sí- respondió decididamente.

Entonces ya sé tu lugar¡GRIFFINDOR!-

Después siguió "Riviera Alessandro" y mientras pasaba a sentarse causó un gran alboroto entre las chicas del comedor.

¡Waw¡Papito!- exclamaron Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil.

¿Qué tanto le ven?- se quejó Ron.

En poco tiempo el sombreo decidió que Alessandro sería Ravenclaw. La siguiente fue "Steel Phyllis", en su caso el sombrero tardó diez minutos enteros antes de declarar que era Griffindor. En cambio con Hikaru, el sombrero apenas y rozó su cabeza cuando gritó¡GRIFFINDOR!

Ahora le tocaba a Fuu, la muchacha andaba muy nerviosa ya que se moría de ganas por estar con sus amigas. Ella se sentó y entonces el sombrero le susurró:

¡Así que eres tú! Después de tanto tiempo es hora de que se selle el pacto. Por eso tu casa de ahora en adelante es¡SLYTHERIN!

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. La Profecía Inconclusa

**Nuevos Desafíos **

**Capítulo 7 **

**"La Profecía inconclusa"**

Tuvo que pasar un buen periodo de tiempo para que Fuu pudiera procesar la información. ¡La habían elegido para Slytherin¡La acababan de separar de sus amigas¡Eso debía ser un error! Estuvo otro rato sentada esperando a que el sombrero recapacitara y la cambiara Gryffindor, pero no sirvió de nada. La profesora le quitó el sombrero, la tomó del hombro y le susurró:

Anda, ve a tu mesa.-

En ese momento ella no sonó tan severa.

Después del banquete, que por cierto ninguna de las tres chicas disfrutó mucho por estar separadas, Fuu fue llevada hasta su nueva casa que más bien le parecía una mazmorra ya que se encontraba por debajo del castillo. A la chica le costó trabajo conciliar el sueño pero al lograrlo ni siquiera pudo descansar.

Soñó que se encontraba a bordo de un colorido tren de juguete junto con Umi y Hikaru, desde ahí podía verse un paisaje coloreado con crayones donde había Mokonas saltando felizmente bajo un sol sonriente. De pronto llegaron a una enorme mansión que tenía estatuas de leones y un letrero que decía "Casa de Gryffindor". Umi y Hikaru corrieron hacia allá mientras invitaban a Fuu a unírseles. Ella trató de hacerlo pero se le apareció una serpiente gigante que la tomó por las piernas y la arrastró hacia un enorme agujero. Al dejar de caer del agujero se encontró en un lugar horrendo y oscuro lleno de personas deformes. Para su horror, una se le acercó y le dijo:

Bienvenida a Slytherin, tu trabajo será alimentar al hamster.-

Y entonces apareció un hamster gigante de dos cabezas con los ojos rojos y saltones y grandes colmillos y garras. En ese momento la chica se dio cuenta de que ella en realidad se había encogido y que sólo tenía un lápiz del 2 ½ para defenderse del monstruoso ser.

Aléjate engendro de Mickey Mouse o me veré obligada a borrarte!- amenazó Fuu entre sueños mientras blandía inconscientemente un zapato.

Estaba aun media sonámbula cuando aventó el zapato y éste calló en la cara de Pansy Parkinson, una niña muy parecida al hamster mutante.

¡Oye, fíjate loca!- gritó Pansy histérica.

¡Gomen!- se disculpó Fuu despertándose de golpe.

La guerrera del viento se volvió a acostar no sin antes preguntarse si acaso se estaba volviendo algo paranoica.

¡Miren, vamos a tener tres clases con los de Slytherin, súper!- exclamó Hikaru durante el desayuno de la mañana siguiente mientras leía el horario de clases.

Por toda respuesta sus compañeros gimieron molestos.

¿Qué pasa¿Cuál es el problema?- quiso saber Umi.

Bueno, digamos que los de Slytherin... no son muy agradables que digamos.- contestó Ron tratando de ser prudente.- Por cierto, el año pasado ya nos había tocado con ellos en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y en Pociones. ¿Ahora en que otra clase nos van a fastidiar... digo... a acompañar?-

En Adivinaciones.- dijo Hikaru cándidamente.

Harry lanzó un quejido al oír eso, sus ánimos se le había ido por los suelos ya que ahora además de tener que oír a la profesora Trelawney prediciendo su muerte (la de Harry) tendría que lidiar con las burlas de Malfoy.

¡Apúrense, vamos a llegar tarde a la primera clase!- avisó Hermione.

Los chicos de quinto año se levantaron y caminaron hacia el aula. La primera clase era Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras, generalmente esa materia cambiaba de maestro cada curso porque ninguno duraba, y considerando lo que les había pasado a los maestros anteriores cualquiera pensaría que el puesto estaba maldito. Todos se preguntaban quien les enseñaría ese año, y grata fue la sorpresa al saber que era:

¡Tonks!- exclamaron Umi y Hikaru alegremente.

¡Hola a todos!- saludó la joven.- Yo seré su maestra, y ahora les pido a todos que hagan los bancos a un lado, esta clase será de práctica.-

En la primera lección, Tonks les enseñó a usar el hechizo de desarme. Éste, a pesar de ser muy simple, era muy útil, además de que algunos no lo sabían usar. Todos los alumnos lo estuvieron practicando en grupos de tres.

¡Ven, Phy-chan, nosotras te ayudamos!- llamó Hikaru durante la práctica.

Pues no sé si me quieran con ustedes.- contestó Phyllis nerviosamente.- Soy pésima para los hechizos.-

Vamos, es fácil, sólo tienes que decir el encantamiento.- la animó Umi.- Vamos a practicarlo¿Lista? 1...2...-

¡Expéllimus!- gritó Phyllis antes de tiempo.

Naturalmente, ese era el hechizo equivocado, éste golpeo con fuerza a Hikaru haciendo que la pobre pelirroja prácticamente volara hacia el otro lado del salón y se estrellara contra un librero.

¡Lo siento¡Lo siento!- se disculpó Phyllis apenada.

No te preocupes, estoy bien.- contestó Hikaru debajo de una pila de libros.

La Guerrera de Fuego intentó levantarse, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que no estaba muy bien del todo.

¡Ups, creo que me tronó algo! ;;-

A Fuu, por su parte, no les estaba yendo muy bien, apenas y era el primer día de clases y sus compañeros ya estaban hablando mal de ella y humillándola. Definitivamente había comenzado muy mal, el único consuelo que le quedaba era que ese día tendría una clase con sus amigas. Después de comer, los estudiantes de Slytherin se dirigieron a los terrenos de la escuela donde los de Gryffindor los estaban esperando.

¡Fuu!- exclamó Umi corriendo a abrazarla- ¿Cómo has estado?-

Te extrañamos mucho.- dijo Hikaru mientras sus orejas de gato se movían de un lado a otro.

¿Qué te pasó, Hikaru-san?- inquirió Fuu al notar que su amiga tenía el brazo vendado.

Phyllis, quien estaba oyendo todo, carraspeó su garganta y bajó la mirada.

Tuve un pequeño accidente, pero la señora Pomfrey dice que mi brazo estará mañana en perfectas condiciones.-

Menos mal.- dijo Fuu aliviada.

Los demás estudiantes se pusieron a ver raro a las chicas que osaban romper con la milenaria rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, pero tuvieron que dejar sus prejuicios a un lado para ir a su clase. Los estudiantes se dirigieron a la cabaña donde Hagrid los estaba esperando. Su maestro los llevó a un pequeño pastizal donde había...

¡Grifos!- exclamó Hagrid con orgullo mientras les mostraba unas bestias con cuerpo de león y cabeza de águila.- ¡Son apenas unos cachorros!-

¡Qué kawaii! nn- comentó Hikaru entusiasmada.

¿Qué Hagrid nunca aprende?- le susurró Hermione a Ron y a Harry en un tono de exasperación.

¿Quién quiere tocarlos?- preguntó Hagrid con entusiasmo.

Al instante, los estudiantes retrocedieron asustados. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban a punto de acceder para no hacer sentir mal a su amigo cuando alguien intervino.

¡Yo quiero¡Yo quiero¡Yo quiero!- gritó Hikaru mientras levantaba la mano y saltaba para que la vieran.

¡Pásale entonces, pequeña!- la animó el profesor sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

La mayoría de los estudiantes observaron a la pelirroja con extrañeza y unos cuantos murmuraron entre si.

O es muy valiente, o muy tonta.- cuchicheó Pansy Parkinson.

¡Claro que es estúpida!- habló Draco Malfoy- ¡Es sangre sucia¿Qué esperabas?-

Al oír eso, Fuu sintió que no sería capaz de darles ni un mínimo de su simpatía a esos dos.

El resto de la semana pasó sin ningún sobresalto para los alumnos de quinto año, pero para las tres amigas, cada clase y cada rincón de la escuela estaba lleno de sorpresas. Lo que más les agrado a los estudiantes ( a excepción de los de Slytherin) fue el hecho de que el profesor Snape, quien enseñaba pociones, no se pudo presentar a clases y fue sustituido por la profesora Sprout de Herbología, para beneplácito de todos los Gryffindor, sobre todo de Neville.

Esto es muy extraño.- comentó Harry cuando terminó la clase de Pociones y él y sus amigos caminaban por los pasillos.

Seguramente ha de estar haciendo un trabajo para la Orden del Fénix, como nos dijo Sirius.- replicó Hermione. -¡Sí claro, debe estar filtrándole toda la información a Quien Tu Sabes!- dijo Ron con desconfianza.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de hablar, porque una chica de largos y hermosos cabellos azules (Mizaki¿Quién será? ) intervino inoportunamente.

¡Hola amigos¿Los acompaño?- preguntó Umi jovialmente.

Ya nos íbamos.- contestó Hermione de forma tajante.

Cuando los tres se alejaron de la chica, Harry inquirió con incomodidad.

¿Porqué te comportaste así con ella, ´Mione?-

No es confiable.- respondió Hermione escuetamente no sin antes sonrojarse un poco como siempre lo hacía cuando Harry la llamaba así.- Ninguna de ellas tres lo es, aparte de que esa chica de cabello azul no deja de caerme mal. Lo peor de todo es que mañana me toca estar con ella en Aritmancia.-

¡Cierto, mañana nos toca Adivinación, Harry!- interrumpió Ron.

Sólo espero que la profesora Trelawney también falte como Snape.- Deseó Harry con todas sus fuerzas.

Era Viernes por la tarde después de la comida y algunos Gryffindor se dirigían a la torre donde tendrían su clase de Adivinación. Hikaru se sentía algo sola porque Umi y Phyllis iban a tomar clase de Aritmancia en vez de Adivinación, pero su tristeza desapareció al ver a Fuu de pie junto a las escaleras que llevaban al salón.

¿Y los demás de Slytherin?- inquirió Ron al sólo ver a Fuu.

Creo que soy la única de mi casa que toma esta clase.- contestó la muchacha sonriendo.

Menos mal.- comentó Harry con alivio.

Tú si pareces ser agradable.- opinó Lavender Brown mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la chica.

Fuu sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se preguntaba por enésima vez en la semana cómo demonios no fue a parar en Gryffindor.

Los estudiantes subieron y entraron a un salón extraño que tenía una chimenea y numerosas sillas, cojines, y mesitas redondas. En el centro de cada mesita había un incensario que despedía un aroma peculiar.

¡Puaj¿Qué le pasa a la maestra¿Quiere intoxicarnos?- preguntó Ron irritado.

Huele chistoso.- comentó Hikaru mientras escudriñaba el salón y sus clásicas orejitas de gato aparecían.

De pronto, ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes apareció la Profesora Trelawney, quien seguía usando sus enormes anteojos y llevaba adornos por todos lados.

Esto, mi queridos niños, es un incienso especial para tener visiones.- explicó la profesora.- Ahora siéntense, cierren los ojos y traten de ver lo que el destino les depara.

Los alumnos obedecieron y se sentaron en parejas, aunque muchos no estaban muy convencidos.

¡Ya entendí, no quiere intoxicarnos, sino drogarnos!- le dijo Ron en tono de complicidad a Harry.

No creo que esto funcione.- susurró Fuu.- ¿Verdad Hikaru-san¿Hikaru-san?-

zzz...- la pelirroja ya estaba dormida ante el asombro de su amiga.

Tenía que ser. --;;- murmuró la guerrera del viento para si misma.

Fuu cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse, pero el sueño se fue apoderando poco a poco de ella.

_"Tengo que mantenerme despierta, es malo dormirse en plena clase"_ pensó. Pero ¿Cómo podía evitar dormirse estando el ambiente tan propicio para una siestecita? Además, Hikaru ya no era la única que roncaba. Poco a poco la chica de ojos verdes se fue llenando de un sopor insoportable hasta que se dejó llevar por Morfeo y comenzó a soñar...

Se encontraba en un templo muy antiguo y frío. Los cánticos de monjes gregorianos se escuchaban por todo el edificio causándole escalofríos. Caminó por los pasillos cautelosamente, éstos estaban descuidados y muchas hierbas crecían entre las rocas que formaban el piso. Al final del pasillo había un cuarto enorme ; en el suelo del cuarto estaba gravada una estrella de cinco pisos en un círculo rodeado de velas. También se encontraban tres personas cubiertas de largas y roídas capuchas negras. Estaban colocadas de tal manera que formaban un triángulo perfecto, parecían estatuas y sostenían una espada cada persona. De pronto, uno de ellos que estaba enfrente de los otros dos individuos, tomó un pequeño puñal y se hizo una cortada en la mano, extendió la mano y dejó que unas gotas de sangre cayeran sobre la estrella. Las otras dos personas hicieron lo mismo y pusieron sus manos sobre la de la otra. Cuando la sangre dejó de caer, la estrella brilló muy fuertemente y después de un gran resplandor, en el aire fueron formando las siguientes palabras:  
_"Las tres antiguas órdenes renacerán"_

Al observar esto, ella quiso saber quienes eran los encapuchados, trató de tocarlos pero el sueño terminó...

Fuu despertó sobresaltada mientras un sudor frío recorría todo su rostro, se acomodó los anteojos y su mirada coincidió con los asustados ojos de Hikaru.

¿Tú también... lo soñaste?- Preguntó la pelirroja.

Fuu asintió silenciosamente.

Esa misma tarde al terminar las clases, las chicas fueron a sus respectivas casas con la fuerte convicción de que les esperaba algo más grande que unas simples clases de magia...

¿Y ahora qué pasará¿Las chicas tendrán problemas en el colegio de magia¿Qué significará el sueño de Hikaru y Fuu¿Se sabrá porqué Fuu está en Slytherin? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo, porque esta historia...

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Los Dos Fénix

**Capítulo 8**

**Los dos Fénix**

Después del sueño que tuvieron las chicas, no volvió a suceder nada extraño durante las siguientes semanas. Poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando a las clases y cada vez se les hacía más fácil controlar su magia y estar a la par de sus compañeros a pesar de que aquellos les llevaban cuatro años de ventaja. No obstante, Fuu no parecía poder adaptarse del todo. Sus compañeros de Slytherin no dejaban de molestarla ni de hablar mal de ella. La joven siempre había sido muy paciente y trataba de ignorarlos ya que sabía que era tonto pelearse. Pero hay cosas que a la larga se acaban, y la paciencia es una de ellas. Para empeorar la situación, sus amigas se estaban distanciando un poco de ella; de seguro estaban muy ocupadas como para hablarle. Esto la hacía sentirse muy sola y triste.

Fuu no expresaba sus sentimientos y simplemente los reprimía, y como todos saben, cuando los sentimientos se ocultan, éstos salen a relucir de la peor manera posible. Y eso sucedió a finales de septiembre.

Era miércoles por la mañana y Fuu se encontraba desayunando en el gran comedor apartada de todos. Por un momento, deseo irse a desayunar con sus amigas, pero sabía que no la dejarían, así que descartó la idea de inmediato. De pronto llegaron las lechuzas a entregar el correo como de costumbre, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que una gran lechuza marrón le entregó una carta. Con las manos temblorosas abrió el sobre y sacó una hoja rosada y perfumada. Sonrió al reconocer la letra de su hermana mayor y comenzó a leerla de inmediato:

_Mi muy querida hermanita:_

_¡Hola¿Cómo estás? Deseo fervientemente que te encuentres bien . Aprovecho para ofrecerte mis más sentidas disculpas por no haberme comunicado contigo desde que te marchaste. Mis padres están muy complacidos por tus habilidades. ¡Realmente estamos muy orgullosos de tener a una bruja en la familia después de tanto tiempo! Sin más preámbulos me despido deseando que volvamos a comunicarnos pronto. Todos aquí te deseamos lo mejor y esperamos que aproveches al máximo esta maravillosa oportunidad.  
¡Buena suerte, te extraño mucho!  
Afectuosamente:  
Ku._

_P.D: Me tomé la libertad de anexar una foto nuestra a la carta para que recuerdes a tu familia siempre que nos necesites._

_P.P.D¡He oído que en Inglaterra venden dulces deliciosos. ¿Podrías enviarme algunos por favor?_

Fuu no pudo evitar reír ligeramente al acabar de leer la carta, le gustaba saber que todos estaban bien y que su hermana no había cambiado nada. Pero había algo que no le cuadraba; "¿Tener una bruja en la familia después de tanto tiempo?" ¿Sería acaso qué...?

¡Dame eso!- exclamó Malfoy arrebatando la carta de las manos de la chica.

La joven se molestó bastante ante tal falta de respeto, pero trató de guardar la compostura.

Devuélveme esa carta, por favor.-

¿Por qué te molestas? Sólo quiero verla.- el pálido muchacho le echó un vistazo al papel y frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué clase de letra es esta¡No le entiendo a estos jeroglíficos!-

Son ideogramas, imbécil.- murmuró ella con furia lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada por Malfoy.

¡Mira quien habla "la chinita sangre sucia"! Dime¿Qué demonios hace alguien como "tú" en Slytherin?-

Ella se calló por un momento, ya que esa misma pregunta llegaba a su mente a cada rato, de todas formas respondió fríamente:

Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora devuélveme la carta, por favor.-

Malfoy hizo un ademán de regresarla pero antes la partió en dos junto con la foto que venía con la carta.  
- ¡Ups, las rompí!- se burló- De todas formas creo que le hice un bien a mi casa, digo la casa de Slytherin se afearía bastante con una foto de esos mugles subhumanos rondando por ahí. ¡Como si no tuviéramos suficiente con verte a "ti" todos los días¡Qué horror!-

Había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Fuu no se había enojado por lo que había dicho sobre ella, sino que, como cualquier otra persona, no podía dejar que insultaran a su familia, además de que ya estaba HARTA de que cualquiera la humillara. Ya llevaba cuatro semanas aguantando que todos la trataran como si fuera un vil tapete, que hablaran mal de ella, y que hasta se burlaran de sus seres queridos. Eso era más de lo que podía aguantar. La paciencia se le había agotado y toda la furia acumulada por tanto tiempo salió a relucir. La guerrera del viento se levantó apretando los puños fuertemente, sacó su varita y la apuntó directamente al pecho del chico.

Retira lo dicho.- lo amenazó mientras sus ojos verdes relampagueaban.

Draco se hizo un poco hacia atrás, pero su orgullo (¿o más bien su estupidez?) fue más fuerte que su miedo, por lo que se irguió y sacó su varita.

Te reto a un duelo.- la desafió.

La joven se limitó a asentir, estaba tan furiosa que ya no le importaba lo que iría a decir la gente si peleaba así como así.

¡Expelliarmus!- Gritó Malfoy.

¡Protego!- Exclamó ella protegiéndose del ataque.

¡Tarantallegra!-

Ella esquivó el hechizo, pero al hacerlo su rival aprovechó la distracción para contraatacar.

¡Explohemo!-

El ataque pegó de lleno en el hombro de la chica, abriéndole una gran herida que manaba sangre profusamente; todo su cuerpo le temblaba, pero la furia y el dolor eran tales que lanzó un último hechizo.

¡Expéllimus!--

Malfoy no pudo protegerse y salió disparado hasta chocar con la mesa de los Ravenclaw, ante la atónita mirada de los estudiantes, quienes ya habían estado observando la batalla desde antes.

Horrorizada, Fuu se cubrió la boca con su mano. Ya se le había bajado el enojo y ahora observaba atónita lo que había provocado.

¿Pero qué hice?- susurró sin poderlo creer.  
Nunca pensó que podía haber sido tan violenta, si sólo había sido un desahogo, una reacción natural, vaya. Cuando el hechizo la había lastimado, su forma de actuar fue muy parecida a la de cualquier persona que se golpea un dedo con un martillo mientras trabaja. La única gran diferencia, era que la persona suele decir unas cuantas groserías, maldecir hasta a la quinta generación de la primera persona que se le ponga en frente (o incluso a si misma) y termina aventando el dichoso martillo. En cambio ella había "mandado a volar" muy literalmente a un compañero. Y por más insoportable que fuera Draco, eso que había pasado no estaba nada bien.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Preguntó la Profesora Mcgonagall caminando hacia ella bastante molesta.

La chava estaba tan descolocada que no podía ni hablar y seguía observando el panorama frente a ella.

Unos estudiantes habían ayudado a Draco a levantarse, él no se había lastimado mucho, pero parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

Llévenlo a la enfermería- ordenó la profesora - Y en cuanto a usted señorita, normalmente dejo que Severus se encargue de castigar a los de su propia casa, pero como él no se encuentra tendré qué quitarles 20 puntos a cada uno de los dos y te mandaré a la dirección.-

Al decir esto la tomó de la mano y la encaminó rumbo al despacho del director. Poco antes de ser arrastrada fuera del lugar, la chica alcanzó a ver las sorprendidas caras de Umi y Hikaru, esto la hizo sentirse peor que nunca.

No supo bien por donde la llevaban porque mantuvo la cabeza gacha todo el tiempo, de pronto la profesora se detuvo frente a una gárgola de piedra.

Konñaku- dijo Mcgonagall claramente. La gárgola se hizo a un lado y tuvieron acceso a unas escaleras que se movían.

Al llegar a la oficina del director, la maestra dejó entrar a la chica y se retiró.

Fuu comprobó con cierto alivio que la oficina estaba vacía . Pero después de echarle un vistazo al lugar quedó impresionada por lo que vio. No fueron los retratos de magos con movimiento que estaban alrededor del salón, ni los instrumentos plateados sobre la mesa los que ocasionaron tal reacción, sino que fue algo mucho mas fuera de lo común. En el centro del cuarto estaban dos majestuosos fénix sobre las sillas. Uno era color rojo vivo y el otro tenía hermosísimas plumas verdes. Al verla, las dos aves volaron a su encuentro.

Oye, a ti ya te había visto antes.- comentó Fuu mientras acariciaba al fénix verde.

Éste se posó sobre un brazo y la miró como si quisiera ser abrazado, mientras que el fénix rojo se puso sobre su hombro sano y le dio un pequeño picotazo en petición de que lo acariciara también.  
-Puedo ver que has hecho dos nuevos amigos.- comentó alguien alegremente a sus espaldas.

La muchacha volteó y se encontró con un algo entretenido Dumbledore.

Ven siéntate, tenemos que hablar.- dijo amablemente el anciano.

Fuu abrazó fuertemente al fénix verde quien, junto con el rojo, se negaba a separarse de ella y tomó asiento frente a Dumbledore.

¿Son suyos?- titubeó la chica, aunque ya sabía muy bien la respuesta.

Por supuesto, el rojo se llama Fawkes y la de color verde es Midori, ella es de China.

Son muy bonitos, me encantan.- comentó acariciando a Midori, ésta recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro lastimado de la joven y derramó unas cuantas lágrimas, la herida se cerró inmediatamente.- ¿Pero qué...?-

Acabas de presenciar una de las cualidades de los fénix, ellos pueden sanar las heridas. Aunque también hay humanos con las mismas capacidades.- añadió con suspicacia, poniendo nerviosa a Fuu.-Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso, dime algo Fuu. ¿Acaso no te sientes bien en esta escuela?-

Bueno... pues... no tengo nada en contra de su institución, Señor Dumbledore, pero es que aquí me siento muy fuera de lugar, y hay algunas cosas que no me parecen, por ejemplo: La selección de las casas, creo que es una manera de segregar a la gente, y además no estoy de acuerdo con el lugar en que me pusieron. ¿Qué hago en Slytherin? Todo el mundo anda diciendo que los de Slytherin son magos de sangre pura, además de ser altaneros y algo perversos, y ya sé que muchos de mis compañeros no hacen nada para desmentir eso, pero yo no soy así. No debería de estar en ese lugar.-

Dumbledore se quedó pensativo durante un rato y luego contestó en su forma apacible de costumbre:

Cierto, muy cierto, yo también considero la separación de las casas como algo absurdo, de hecho todo esto se debió a ciertas diferencias de opiniones de parte de los fundadores de la escuela. Yo también desearía que todos estuvieran más unidos, sobre todo en estos tiempos...- durante esa pausa el anciano suspiró largamente.- Pero, al igual que tu estadía en Slytherin, eso es algo que por el momento no tiene remedio.-

¿Qué!- exclamó Fuu atrabancadamente a pesar de que quería mantener la compostura.- Pero si mi lugar no es ahí. ¡Yo no quiero estar ahí!-

Tranquilízate y explícame porqué no quieres estar en Slytherin, por favor. ¿Es tan malo?-

Fuu se tomó su tiempo para tranquilizarse antes de contestar:

No lo había dicho antes pero, todos me molestan ahí, yo no estoy acostumbrada a esos tratos porque en Japón, por lo general, todos suelen ser muy cordiales, en cambio aquí, la gente no deja de increparme y eso me lastima bastante.-

¿ Y por qué te molestan?-

Tal vez le parezca algo tonto, pero mis compañeros de Slytherin se burlan de mi porque soy extranjera, y los de otras casas me tienen desconfianza porque creen que soy igual a mis compañeros. Además de que no me gusta que se metan conmigo ni con mi familia.-

Te entiendo perfectamente. Cualquiera se sentiría mal ante esta situación, pero tienes que aprender una cosa: Desgraciadamente, no en todos los lugares la gente te tratará tan bien como quisieras; no debes de culparte por eso, simplemente las personas son así y es difícil hacer que se olviden de sus prejuicios. Y aunque no estés acostumbrada, tienes que aprender a defenderte, pero no de la manera intempestiva que practicaste esta mañana. La mejor defensa es tener toda la seguridad de saber quien eres, conocer tus virtudes y defectos, aceptar todo eso y nunca avergonzarte de quien eres. Eso es lo que te dará fortaleza ante los ataques de la gente. Porque si te aceptas y te conoces a ti misma nadie podrá quebrantar tu voluntad. Por cierto¿Gustas un poco de té?-

Fuu accedió y el mago hizo un movimiento con su varita y al instante apareció una tetera, dos tazas y un plato con galletas. Estuvieron bebiendo apaciblemente durante un rato hasta que la joven no pudo retener más esa duda que tanto la atormentaba.

Disculpe Señor Dumbledore. ¿Sabe usted por qué estoy en Slytherin? Ni siquiera tengo los requisitos necesarios para estar ahí.-

Dumbledore arqueó sus espesas cejas y la miró por encima de su taza de té.

Hay cosas que de momento no pueden saberse, ni siquiera yo sabría qué responderte. Pero recuerda que todo sucede por una razón, y no te preocupes, las respuestas llegaran a su debido tiempo. Por lo pronto, sé que te dije que tienes que aprender a defenderte sola, pero no está de más una pequeña ayuda.- al decir esto le acercó una cajita negra.

La guerrera del viento la tomó nerviosamente, y al ver su contenido se le iluminó el rostro. Dentro de la caja, se encontraba una insignia plateada con tonos esmeralda, que tenía grabada una gran P plateada, y una serpiente verde enroscada alrededor de la letra.

Un momento, esta es la insignia de los prefectos. Eso quiere decir que...-

El anciano la miró sonriente y le guiñó un ojo.

¡Señor, esto es fantástico¿Pero está seguro de que quiere dármelo?-

¡Claro! Tú te lo has ganado.-

¡Fabuloso! Cuando Hikaru-san y Umi-san lo sepan...- ella calló y de pronto se entristeció un poco.

¿Qué sucede?-

Nada importante, sólo que no estoy segura de que mis amigas quieran hablarme otra vez después de lo que pasó hoy en la mañana.-

¿Estás segura? Si realmente son tus amigas, ellas te comprenderán. ¿Tienes alguna otra inquietud?-

No, creo que eso es todo, gracias. Supongo que ya puedo retirarme.-

Yo te acompaño.-

Los dos bajaron por la escalera y al abrir la puerta se encontraron con Umi y Hikaru quienes esperaban ansiosas en el pasillo.

¡Por favor señor, no la expulse!- imploró Hikaru.

¡Ella no se comporta así, debe de tener una buena razón para eso!- exclamó Umi.

Dumbledore las calmó con un gesto de su mano y sonriendo le dijo a Fuu.

Por lo visto, tus temores eran erróneos después de todo.-

Fuu le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Umi caminaba desorientada por los pasillos de la escuela. Era ya muy noche e incluso a ella le había parecido extraño que no la hubieran descubierto aun. Había estado mucho tiempo haciendo la tarea en la biblioteca y apenas había terminado. Desde luego que se pudo haber evitado todo ese problema, pero como de costumbre se había pasado parte de la tarde platicando y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya eran las 7 de la noche y aun no había comenzado. Tuvo que hacerla sola porque Hikaru había salido con Harry a quién sabe donde de nuevo, era la tercera vez en la semana que su amiga lo hacía, y eso era muy sospechoso. En fin, el caso era que a duras penas había podido hacer toda la tarea, bueno, casi toda porque le faltaba escribir un ensayo de Pociones, pero eso no era algo que no pudiera hacer cinco minutos antes de que empezaran las clases.

La chica se detuvo y suspiró largamente. "Esto es realmente difícil" pensó. Las escuela era dura, y aparte le costaba algo de trabajo relacionarse con los demás , no era su culpa; porque siempre había sido muy extrovertida. El problema era que la mitad de la escuela desconfiaba de ella, y la otra mitad quería ligar con ella. Umi se encogió de hombros, lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar a que todo mejorara, en fin y al cabo las cosas no podían estar tan mal. ¿O sí?

La joven se detuvo en seco en medio del pasillo y dirigió su vista hacia delante, algo le había llamado la atención. Una luz verde emanaba de uno de los cuartos y parecía que alguien estaba ahí. Lo primero que pensó Umi fue que debería retirarse, pero le ganó la tentación de saber quien estaba ahí. Estuvo parada durante un rato hasta que por fin se repegó a la pared y se fue acercando cada vez más a la puerta. Con mucha precaución miró de reojo hacia el interior del cuarto. No pudo distinguir muy bien a la persona, sólo pudo ver que era alguien alto vestido de negro, estaba inclinado sobre la chimenea como si estuviera buscando algo.

De pronto se oyó una voz que parecía venir de alguna parte del cuarto; de la chimenea para ser exactos.

Veo que has tenido un buen recibimiento en Hogwarts.- dijo la voz burlonamente.

Era tan fría que a Umi se le erizó el cabello e instintivamente se pegó aun más a la pared.

¿Qué pasa¿Por qué no me respondes?- preguntó la voz en un tono que reflejaba impaciencia.

Usted sabe que yo sólo vine a hacer mi trabajo, nada más, no quiero meterme en conversaciones triviales.-respondió la persona susurrando ásperamente.

La voz lanzó una risotada tan estremecedora que provocó que Umi se alejara un poco de la puerta.

¡Ja ja ja! Veo en tu mente que me hablas con toda sinceridad, pero aun así no me eres del todo leal. No importa, ya aprenderás; por el momento deseo que sigas como hasta ahora, quiero que ese viejo de Dumbledore confíe en ti completamente.-

¿Y que hay de Potter, señor?-

¿Potter? Sólo mantenlo vigilado, él no tiene nada que ver con lo que ahora quiero. No dejes que me estorbe, ya me llegará el momento de vengarme de ese mocoso.-

¿Algo más?-

...-

¿Qué sucede?-

Ahí donde estas se encuentra alguien que escucha cada palabra que decimos.-

Maldita sea...-

Quien estaba en el cuarto salió rápidamente con su varita en alto, pero la intrusa ya había corrido desde antes y en ese momento doblaba una esquina.

Umi corría tan rápido como podía, aun así sintió que su perseguidor todavía la seguía, tuvo que esquivar dos ataques y subir varias escaleras antes de estar completamente segura de que había perdido a quien la perseguía.

Por fin, después de la huida, Umi se detuvo a descansar, estaba a salvo pero se había perdido entre los pasadizos del castillo. Trató de seguir su camino y reorientarse, pero ahora estaba realmente cansada, no sabía adonde iba y se había olvidado por completo de que el conserje Filch podría castigarla. Estaba tan atarantada que llegó a pasar tres veces por un mismo lugar; ella no se dio cuenta de eso, sólo quería un lugar donde descansar. Entonces se encontró con una puerta que no había notado antes. La curiosidad le ganó de nuevo y decidió ver qué había detrás del umbral. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se encontraba frente a un hermoso cuarto con una cama muy cómoda. Entró por la inercia que causa el cansancio y sin pensarlo dos veces se acostó sobre la cama mientras el sueño se apoderaba totalmente de su ser.

CONTINUARÁ.

**Nuevos Desafíos**

**Apéndice A**

·Para empezar la historia se ubica un año después de la batalla contra Debonaire, así que todo es como en el anime.

·Cómo se habrán dado cuenta, esta historia es una versión alterna de "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix" nada de los últimos cuatro libros ha sido alterado, y además aquí hay algunos elementos de "La Orden del Fénix" como esa orden en cuestión, y el hecho de que Ron y Hermione son prefectos.

Afortunadamente, el Ministerio no interviene tanto como en "La Orden del Fénix" porque sino sería una lata, de todas formas Cornelius Fudge está totalmente en desacuerdo con Dumbledore y prefiere ignorar todo el asunto de Voldemort y echarle la culpa a lo primero que se lo ponga en frente (Como se vio en el Capítulo 6 de N.D.)

Probablemente en un futuro haga menciones sobre otros personajes de CLAMP, pero éstos no tendrán mucha participación en la historia.

·A partir del capítulo 3, los personajes más importantes tienen 15 años pero van cumpliendo 16 conforme avanza la historia: Hermione cumple 16 años el 19 de Septiembre, Fuu el 12 de Diciembre, Phylis el 28 de Diciembre, Ron el 1 de Marzo, Umi el 3 de Marzo, Harry el 31 de Julio y Hikaru el 8 de Agosto.

·Todavía no he tomado ninguna decisión específica sobre la cronología, bien podría ubicarse en la época actual o podría basarme en la cronología de Harry Potter, de ser así la historia se ubicaría en 1995, eso dependerá más bien de los gustos que tengan ustedes ya que de momento no afecta mucho a la historia.

·Por si les da curiosidad, aquí están las materias favoritas de las protagonistas; a Hikaru le gustan las clases de "Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas" y "Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras", Fuu es buena en "Transfiguraciones" "Hechizos" y "Estudios Mugles" aunque esta última materia ya no le gusta tanto porque no puede creer que los magos sean tan ignorantes con ese tipo de cosas. Y el fuerte de Umi es "Pociones" y "Aritmáncia" el único problema es que la chica va a encontrar algunas dificultades en la clase de Pociones próximamente.

·Por último se preguntarán porqué muchos desconfían de las protagonistas sólo por ser japonesas. Lo que pasa es que Japón es un país sin leyes jurídicas ni ministerio de magia como en Inglaterra. Por eso es común de que haya muchas practicas y mafias ilegales en ese país. Allá también hay muchos magos pero cada quien hace lo que quiere, además de que hay varios templos donde se practica magia, pero los clanes no están dispuestos a compartir sus hechizos. En pocas palabras, todo es un relajo e incluso hay magos que trabajan para el gobierno mugle, por eso los de otros países creen que los magos japoneses no saben usar la magia responsablemente.

Glosario:

Explosihemo.- Un hechizo raro que inventé, consiste en hacer que la sangre se agolpe y haga explotar las venas causando hemorragias internas y externas. Afortunadamente el hechizo de Malfoy fue muy débil. Si es usado en serio, puede causar hemorragias internas que ocasionan la muerte. Lógicamente esta es una maldición basada en la magia negra. Según yo este es el hechizo que usaría el joven Snape contra James. ("La Orden del Fénix" Capítulo 28: El peor recuerdo de Snape, pág 666 -ahí se menciona el hechizo en el que me baso, pero no dicen como se llama)

Expéllimus.- No sé si ya existía o lo inventé. :P Fue el primer hechizo que se me vino a la cabeza. Básicamente consiste en repeler al enemigo mandándolo a volar a otro lado.

Konñaku.- Según yo es una gelatina japonesa, y es el platillo que mas odia Sakura Kinomoto.


	9. Caleb

**Nuevos Desafíos **

**Capítulo 9 **

**"Caleb"**

Era muy entrada la mañana cuando Umi por fin despertó, pero no lo había hecho por gusto, sino porque alguien tironeaba insistentemente de su brazo.

-Mami, dile a mi chofer que hoy no quiero ir a la escuela, que no me lleve... - murmuró la chica entre sueños.

Aún así siguió sintiendo ese molesto jalón en el brazo, mientras una vocecilla le decía:

-¡La señorita tiene que despertarse pronto o se meterá en problemas!

-Déjame descansar.- se quejó ella moviendo su brazo violentamente.

De pronto sintió que algo pesado le caía de lleno en el estómago, levantándola abruptamente.

-¿Pero qué te pasa¡Eso me dolió!- reclamó la chica.

Pero al observar a quien la había despertado lanzó un grito de sorpresa.

Frente a ella, con los ojos muy abiertos, se encontraba la criatura más extraña que hubiera visto. Era un ser muy pequeño, tenía los ojos grandes y saltones, unas orejas como alas de murciélago y una nariz algo larga. La criatura había saltado sobre Umi para despertarla de una buena vez, y ahora se encontraba frente a frente con ella. Ante tal situación, la muchacha sabía que sólo había una cosa por hacer. Gritar.

-¡AAAAH¿Pero qué o quién eres tú!

De inmediato la criatura le tapó la boca y susurró:

-La señorita debe guardar silencio o ella y Dobby serán descubiertos. Dobby es sólo un elfo doméstico, señorita. Dobby despertó a la señorita porque ya empezaron las clases y ella no debería estar en la Sala de Menesteres.

-¿La Sala de qué¡Un momento¡Llegaré tarde a la Clase de Pociones!

Umi salió corriendo a toda velocidad, y sin saber cómo le hizo, llegó hasta la Torre de Griffyndor, tomó su mochila, y se precipitó hacia la mazmorra donde se impartían las clases de Pociones.

Estaba pensando qué excusa le daría a la Profesora Sprout cuando, justo antes de entrar, notó que había otro maestro en el salón. Se trataba de Snape.

-Pero miren nada más qué tenemos aquí. Una jovencita que piensa que puede llegar a la clase cuando le de la gana.- dijo Snape fríamente.

La chica se mantuvo en el umbral de la puerta y titubeó:

-Profesor, yo...

-¡Silencio, aún no le he dicho que hable! Si yo tuve que esperar a que usted se dignara a aparecerse, supongo que usted también podrá esperar a que yo le pida explicaciones. ¿O me equivoco?

Hubo un incómodo silencio hasta que Snape por fin habló:

-Ahora sí señorita¿Tendría usted la amabilidad de decirme por qué llegó a estas horas?

-Es que... bueno yo...

-¡Hable! Eso es lo que quería ¿no¡Ahora explíquese!

-Yo... - su cara se tornó muy roja mientras buscaba las palabras indicadas-Me quedé dormida.- susurró resignadamente.

Todos los alumnos de Slytherin (menos Fuu, claro) e incluso algunos de Gryffindor rieron a carcajadas.

-¡Se quedó dormida!- exclamó Snape burlonamente- Ahora resulta que aparte de tener a un "héroe" en el salón.- miró con desprecio a Harry- ¡También tenemos a la "Bella Durmiente"!- Snape hizo una pausa para permitir que los de Slytherin se rieran libremente- Si gusta la próxima vez puede traerse su cobijita y dormir aquí, pero no quiero verla tarde otra vez. ¡Ahora sálgase y cargue esto!- Snape le entregó unas cubetas a Umi antes de que ella saliera.- ¡Y hay 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor!

Cuando la chica salió toda la clase prosiguió con su trabajo que consistía en partir unas hierbas y otros ingredientes para hacer una poción aletargante.

-¿Quién se cree ese Snape¡No debió hacerle eso!- se quejó Harry.

- ¡Se lo merecía! Además de llegar a la mitad de la segunda hora de Pociones se toma la libertad de pasar la noche fuera del dormitorio.- sentenció Hermione- Es una chica irresponsable que hace lo que le da la gana. No sé porqué a muchos chicos les parece tan atractiva.

- ¿Envidia o coraje?- preguntó Ron burlescamente.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia!- exclamó Hermione cortando a un gusano con tanta enjundia que los pedazos del insecto salían disparados por todos lados.

Umi, por su parte, no se encontraba muy cómoda que digamos. Ya llevaba como 20 minutos afuera del salón sosteniendo las cubetas. Ella estaba algo familiarizada con eso, ya que ese era un castigo que se aplicaba en las escuelas japonesas, la única diferencia es que en vez de agua, la cubeta estaba llena de gusanos, y eso no era muy agradable.

-Con que castigada ¿eh?- comentó alguien a sus espaldas.

Umi se sobresaltó tanto que tiró las cubetas y los gusanos quedaron esparcidos.

-Disculpa- dijo la chica avergonzada mientras se arrodillaba para recoger el desastre.

El visitante era un joven de 17 de años, su cabello era castaño claro y sus ojos color miel. Sonreía de manera muy amable. Por el color de su corbata Umi dedujo que era de Slytherin.

-No te preocupes, puedo solucionarlo. ¡Evanesco!- el joven movió su varita e hizo desaparecer a los gusanos.- Vamos levántate, una niña tan bonita como tú no debería estar arrodillada.

El muchacho extendió su mano amablemente y la ayudó a levantarse. Por alguna extraña razón, Umi creyó visualizar pétalos de cerezo cayendo alrededor de ellos como si estuvieran en una escena de algún manga shoujo. Ella se ruborizó al pensar en eso y balbuceó:

- ¿Co-cómo te llamas?

-Yo soy Caleb Ryddle, mucho gusto. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

-Umi... Umi Ryuzaki

-Bonito nombre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-La Profesora Mcgonagall no vino y tengo la clase libre, así que andaba paseándome por aquí.

-Ah

En ese momento el timbre sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a salir precipitadamente de la mazmorra.

-Ya me tengo que ir, ya casi empieza la próxima clase. ¡Fue un placer hablar contigo, Umi Ryuzaki!

-Has- hasta luego...

La guerrera acuática se quedó mirando a Caleb, hasta que el joven desapareció entre la gente.

Sintió un vuelco en el estómago, y ella sabía que eso no se debía precisamente por no haber desayunado...

-¡Tierra llamando a Umi¡Tierra llamando a Umi¡Mayday, mayday tendrás una colisión dentro de 5...4...3...2...1... ¡BAAAAM!  
-¡Ay!- chilló Umi aturdida por el grito, al voltear vio que Hikaru le había estado hablando con un pedazo de pergamino enrollado en forma de altavoz. - ¡Me asustaste tonta!- se quejó mientras le daba un sape a la niña.

-¿De qué te quejas¡Tú también me tuviste muy preocupada, estuve sin dormir toda la noche porque no volvías! Tienes suerte de que convencí a nuestras compañeras de que no te acusaran.- le reprendió Hikaru.

-Lo siento, es que...

-¡Un momento señorita, no puede irse sin que le ponga un castigo!- intervino Snape.

-¿Qué no el castigo era dejarme afuera toda la clase con la cubeta de los gusanos?

-Desde luego que no, mañana se quedará a cumplir su castigo. Y usted también señorita Hououji, ya me enteré de lo que pasó ayer en la mañana y no pienso premiarla por eso como lo hizo Dumbledore, así que mañana las quiero en mi oficina a las cuatro de la tarde.- ¿Entendido?

-Sí maestro.- respondieron las dos castigadas lacónicamente.

-Ese maestro es una lata.- se quejó Umi.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted, Umi-san.- concordó Fuu.

Harry escuchaba la clase de Historia de la Magia (o al menos fingía que lo hacía) tratando de no dormirse. Se encontraba algo aturdido y bastante cansado. No había dormido bien ya que un dolor punzante en su cicatriz lo había despertado. Eso no era lo que le preocupaba ya que desde que Voldemort había regresado ese dolor era cada vez más común, lo que lo angustiaba era el sueño que había tenido. No podía comprender de que se trataba, sólo recordaba haberse sentado frente a una chimenea y que estaba hablando con alguien sobre engañar a Dumbledore o algo por el estilo, después se dio cuenta de que alguien los estaba escuchando, alguien que no debía de estar ahí, entonces se puso furioso y despertó con la cicatriz ardiéndole. El sueño era tan real que no dudaba que hubiera pasado realmente. Pero ¿De qué estaban hablando exactamente¿Y con quién hablaba? Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar mejor, pero no lo logró. Entonces algo lo desconcentró.

Un pajarito de papel estaba revoloteando a su alrededor. Debía tratarse de la nota de alguien. La tomó rápidamente, la desdobló y la leyó. La nota, que estaba escrita con una letra algo descuidada y con pésima ortografía decía:

_"Ton's q? Mañana, mizmo lugar, mizma ora?"_

No era muy difícil saber quién se la había mandado. El chico podía ver a Hikaru sentada del otro lado del salón observándolo expectante. Harry humedeció su pluma en el tintero y escribió:

_"Ok, pero no se lo vallas a decir a nadie"_

Dobló el papel torpemente tratando de hacer un pajarito y murmuró: "Animatius" la nota voló titubeantemente a su destinataria. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Harry recibió una réplica:

_"Grasias Harry eres jenial! Arigato! No t' defraudare.  
P.D: Nesesitas unas vuenas klases d' origami._

Harry de inmediato escribió: _"Y tú necesitas unas clases de ortografía"_

Al recibir el mensaje, la chica soltó una risotada, después los dos volvieron al sopor habitual de la clase.

-¿Estás segura de que lo que nos cuentas realmente pasó, Umi-san¿No será que lo habrás soñado?

-¿Dudan de mi credibilidad¡Lo que les cuento sí pasó y en este mismo cuarto!

Era la hora después de la comida, Umi les había contado todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y en ese momento las tres se encontraban en el cuarto donde había escuchado la conversación. Parecía un cuarto normal y prácticamente desierto, además de la chimenea, sólo había un viejo librero lleno de polvo y un sillón en las mismas condiciones.

Estaban examinando el cuarto cuando una voz dijo a sus espaldas:

-Así que husmeando otra vez ¿No es así señorita Ryuzaki?

Las tres pegaron un brinco del susto y al voltear se encontraron frente a frente con Snape.

-Sólo estamos paseando, y que yo sepa ninguna regla prohíbe merodear por el castillo en la tarde.- se defendió Fuu.

-Tiene toda la razón, señorita Hououji, pero a menos que quieran igualar a esos insulsos Merodeadores, ustedes deberían de estar haciendo la tarea en vez de rondar por aquí.- refunfuñó Snape.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, las chicas se retiraron y no hablaron hasta haberse alejado completamente del profesor.

-Eso fue muy raro.¿Por qué a Snape le molestó tanto que estuviéramos en ese cuarto?- se preguntó Hikaru.

-La pregunta tal vez sería ¿Por qué él dijo que yo estaba "husmeando otra vez",acaso sabría que yo había estado ahí antes?

-Probablemente en ese cuarto haya algo que el señor Snape no quiere que veamos, incluso él podría haber sido la persona que estaba conversando anoche.- comentó Fuu pensativamente.

-¡Entonces Snape es el malo!- exclamó Hikaru precipitadamente levantando el puño.

-O tal vez a él simplemente no le agrada ver a los estudiantes atravesándose en su camino, esto es lo más probable porque ya sabemos lo antipático que es, pero nada es seguro.- concluyó Fuu.

Hikaru se cayó de espaldas por el chasco que se llevó.

-¡Entonces no llegamos a nada!- se quejó la pelirroja exasperada.

-Exacto, pero al menos tenemos un punto de partida. Por lo que nos contó Umi-san, aquí en la escuela hay alguien al mando de otra persona que quiere perjudicar a Dumbledore. ¿Cierto? Como hemos estado sospechando, no todo es paz en el mundo mágico, al parecer el ministro de magia no esta de acuerdo con que el director nos haya transferido aquí. Además, también están esos mortífagos que hasta donde yo sé son magos que sólo causan disturbios, y probablemente también estén en contra de Dumbledore.

-¡Entonces tal vez sea un complot organizado por el Ministerio y esa organización mágica criminal, los cuales le están pidiendo a alguien de aquí que perjudique a Dumbledore y de paso nos saque de la escuela!- aventuró de nuevo Hikaru.

-Tal vez, y también podría ser que ninguno de estos tres elementos se relacionen entre si. Además, según lo que nos contó Umi-san, las personas que hablaban también querían perjudicar a Harry Potter, así que si lo incorporamos a tu teoría, las cosas no cuadran muy bien.- dijo Fuu.

Hikaru se cayó de nuevo de espaldas.

-Entonces, como pasó hace rato, no hemos llegado a nada.- murmuró Umi encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡No es justo!- se quejó Hikaru- ¿Así cómo vamos a saber qué es lo que pasa?

-Investigando desde luego.- contestó Fuu.- Esto no es un juego de adivinanzas, y para sacar una buena conclusión tenemos que analizar la situación, ver qué elementos están implicados y sacar la respuesta que mejor encaje en lo que está sucediendo. No se puede acusar a alguien sin tener una buena justificación, lo cual sólo se logra con una averiguación previa. Acuérdense de lo que sucedió la última vez que creímos que alguien era malo sólo porque eso nos dijeron...

-Tienes razón.- concordó Umi- ¿Pero qué es exactamente lo que tenemos que investigar?

-Lo que tenemos que hacer es averiguar todo lo que podamos sobre el ministro de magia, esos mortífagos, su relación con Harry Potter y Dumbledore, y si esto tiene que ver con Snape y la conversación que escuchó Umi, supongo.- dijo Hikaru.

-¡Diste en el clavo!- exclamó Fuu.

-¡Yuju!

-O.k, trataremos de investigar lo más posible esta tarde y mañana nos juntamos en la biblioteca.- habló Umi.

Ante tal sugerencia Hikaru y Fuu la miraran incomodas.

-Este... mañana tengo algo que hacer...- balbuceó Hikaru.

-Y yo tengo junta con los prefectos. Gomen, nasai.- murmuró Fuu señalando su insignia plateada.

-¿Te hicieron prefecta por golpear a Malfoy¡Increíble!- prorrumpió Umi.

-No no es eso.- replicó Fuu toda roja- Este... ¡Nos vemos mañana, adiós!

Y se fue dejando a sus amigas totalmente desconcertadas.

-Que raro, sólo era una broma, no era para que reaccionara así.- comentó Umi.

-Tal vez debiste ser más sutil, sabes que está pasando momentos muy difíciles allá y está muy sensible.- opinó Hikaru.

-¡Mira quien habla, la señorita de las conclusiones precipitadas!- Umi se puso nerviosa al ver que su compañera la miraba con reproche- ¡Es broma, es broma, tranquila¡Pero qué sentidas andan tu y Fuu, parece que les llegó la adolescencia!

-¡Ja¡Si la que hace corajes por todo eres tú!

Al fin las dos llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor y decidieron averiguar por su cuenta. Lo que no sabían era que parte de su investigación no iba a ser tan difícil , pero que iban a descubrir cosas más oscuras de lo que imaginaban.

Eran cerca de las siete de la noche en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y la lluvia repiqueteaba insistentemente contra la ventana. Hikaru había terminado de hacer la tarea y estaba guardando sus cosas en su mochila cuando Umi se sentó agotadamente en un sillón al lado de ella.

-¿Averiguaste algo? - preguntó la pelirroja.

-No gran cosa.- contestó su amiga algo cansada.-Mucha gente se negó a hablar conmigo sobre el tema y sólo conseguí que Ginny me explicara que los mortífagos son magos oscuros al servicio de un tal Lord Voldemort... En fin¡Me muero de hambre¿Quieres bajar a cenar conmigo?

-No gracias, no tengo hambre, bajaré después. Oye ¿Y para cuando vas a hacer tu tarea?

-Mas tarde, hasta luego.- y se marchó.

Hikaru sonrió para si misma y terminó de guardar sus cosas. "¿Cuándo aprenderá?" se preguntó.

La muchacha subió a su dormitorio y se dio cuenta de que no era la única en el cuarto. Phyllis se encontraba sentada sobre su cama tocando una guitarra con dificultad. Entonces a Hikaru se le ocurrió que tal vez podría averiguar algo con ella. Titubeantemente inquirió:

-¿Puedo hablar contigo, Phyllis?

-No veo porque no.- respondió la chica tímidamente mientras tensaba las cuerdas de su guitarra.

-Quisiera saber... ¿Quién es Lord Voldemort?- soltó de golpe.

Phyllis se impresionó tanto que tensó de más una cuerda la cual se reventó violentamente.

-¿De... de verdad quieres saberlo, Shidou?

-¡Sip¡Reparo!-contestó arreglando la guitarra.

-Gracias.- masculló y durante un rato se quedó mirando su instrumento pensativamente. Después de un tiempo suspiró y dijo:- Es que no sé cómo explicártelo, es algo complicado... bueno te lo dejo así: En el mundo existen magos buenos y malos y el peor mago de todos fue Ya Sabes Quien.-

-¿Quién¿Voldemort?

Phyllis ahogó un grito y le susurró algo molesta:

-¡No vuelvas a decir ese nombre! Bueno, el caso es que él fue un mago muy malo.

-¿Qué tan malo?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa¡Durante 11 años él y sus mortífagos estuvieron matando a muggles, a magos hijos de muggles y a quienes se le oponían¡No reparaban en matar a hombres mujeres o niños, ellos sólo mataban a personas inocentes para divertirse y obtener el poder¿Qué tan malo te parece eso?

-¡Terrible¿Qué pasó con él?

-Bueno, cuando Ya Sabes Quién se estaba volviendo más poderoso, fue vencido por un niño...

-¿Un niño¿Cómo?

-Así es, Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado mató a una pareja de esposos y cuando quiso acabar con el bebé el hechizo se le revirtió y fue derrotado.- La voz de Phyllis bajó hasta convertirse en un susurro casi inaudible.-Y lo más raro de todo, es que al pequeño no le pasó nada; del ataque sólo le quedó una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

-¿Qué¿Entonces ese niño es Harry¡No es posible!

-En efecto, por eso es tan famoso. De veras me sorprende que no supieras nada de esto.- la muchacha siguió afinando su instrumento, pero al ver que su compañera seguía observándola expectante preguntó- ¿Quieres saber algo más?

-Es que estaba pensando que si los mortífagos han vuelto a las andadas, eso quiere decir que Volde...em, quiero decir, Quien Tu Sabes sigue ahí y puede hacer maldades.

Phyllis la miró con el entrecejo fruncido y se puso muy pálida, después comentó tratando de sonar despreocupada:

-¡Claro que no¿Cómo crees¡No vuelvas a pensar en eso!

Esas palabras en vez de tranquilizar a la pelirroja la inquietaron aún más.

La noche cayó sobre Hogwartz y la paz reinaba en el dormitorio de las chicas. Umi se había olvidado por completo de su tarea y se había dormido de inmediato. Había tenido un día muy agitado pero sólo una cosa pasaba por su mente.

-Caleb...- murmuró entre sueños.

El viento del otoño se llevó sus palabras...

CONTINUARÁ...


	10. Chapter 10

**Nuevos Desafíos **

**Capítulo 10**

**"Rumores"**

"¿Entonces eso fue lo que averiguaron? Suena muy interesante."

"Sí, al menos eso es, según Hikaru, todo lo que esa niña Steel quiso contarle. La verdad no le veo ninguna relación con lo que oí".

"¿Tú crees que deberíamos de contárselo todo al señor Dumbledore?"

"No lo sé, no me creería, además de que me metería en problemas si llego a confesar que estuve fuera del dormitorio durante toda una noche."

"¿Y qué crees que debamos hacer?"

"¿Sucede algo, Umi-san?"

"No es nada. Sólo me preguntaba por qué tenemos que involucrarnos en todo este asunto. Digo, después de todo ¿A nosotras qué nos importa?"

"Supongo que a ustedes tampoco les importa que les agregue un día más de castigo. ¿Verdad señoritas?" Dijo una fría voz por encima de sus cabezas.

Las chicas dieron un respingo y voltearon para encontrarse frente a frente con Snape. Umi y Fuu sabían que no había sido buena idea ponerse a platicar durante su hora de castigo.

"Lo sentimos profesor, ya no volverá a pasar." Se disculpó Fuu, y siguió con su trabajo.

"¿Sabes?" susurró Umi en un momento de distracción del maestro. "Lo mejor será olvidarnos de todo esto, sólo hay que olvidarlo..."

La joven asintió muy poco convencida, sabía que no era lo mejor olvidarse de ese asunto, pero al final de cuentas ¿Qué era lo que podían hacer al respecto? Muy poco o nada, además ese problema sólo sería una carga y había tantas cosas de qué preocuparse...

OOO

Fuu llegó corriendo hasta una gran puerta situada en el corredor del cuarto piso. La chica aspiró hondo y susurró; _"Fangorn",_ la puerta se abrió inmediatamente ante ella. La muchacha ahogó una exclamación, el salón de los prefectos estaba frente a ella y era algo muy diferente a lo que se había imaginado.  
El cuarto parecía la mezcla de un pub con un lujoso departamento. En un lado había una barra de cantina con unos grandes barriles de cerveza de mantequilla y muchos bancos. En el centro había una cómoda sala con un pizarron donde estaban anotadas las cosas pendientes. El ala izquierda de la sala estaba abarrotada de juegos de todo tipo y también había una radio mágica; en la pared de ese mismo lado se encontraban colgados los estandartes de las cuatro casas bajo los cuales se encontraban enmarcadas las fotos de los actuales prefectos. (Fuu se llevó un gran disgusto al ver que la foto de Draco le sacó la lengua). También había una vitrina con trofeos y premios y unos casilleros de cristal para guardar las cosas. Para rematar el cuadro, un gran ventanal que iba de un lado al otro de la pared que daba al exterior dejaba al descubierto el magnífico paisaje de los terrenos de Hogwartz.

"Impresionante ¿Verdad? Este lugar ha mejorado mucho a comparación de cómo estaba antes." comentó una voz detrás de ella.

La chica dio un salto sorprendida y al voltear se encontró con un joven muy guapo de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel.

"Disculpa, tengo la mala costumbre de hablar de imprevisto, no quise asustarte."Se disculpó el joven sonriendo.

"No hay problema. ¿Quién es usted?"

"Mi nombre es Caleb Ryddle y soy el jefe de los prefectos de Slytherin, tal vez tú no me conozcas pero yo te veo muy a menudo en la Sala Común y quisiera decirte que estoy muy apenado por haber permitido que te hayan molestado nuestros compañeros. Ya verás que de ahora en adelante no dejaré que eso vuelva a suceder; sólo te pido que me des la oportunidad de que seamos buenos amigos."

Fuu enrojeció al sentir que él había tomado sus manos (de ella) y la miraba de una manera bastante seria e intensa. Ella se quedó sin palabras ruborizándose cada vez más y deseando salir de aquella situación tan incómoda; afortunadamente llegaron los demás prefectos y Caleb no pudo dirigirle la palabra por el resto de la junta. Esto fue un gran alivio para Fuu, ya que sospechaba que su compañero deseaba algo más que una simple amistad.

OOO

Las cosas siguieron un curso más o menos tranquilo en Hogwartz hasta que a mediados de Octubre, se comenzaron a desatar curiosos rumores sobre la supuesta amistad que llevaban dos alumnos de la casa de Gryffindor; estos pudieron haber sido puros chismes que no afectaban a nadie, de no ser que uno de los alumnos más famosos estaba implicado, además de que alguien que no tenía nada que ver con el colegio decidió meter su cuchara complicando más las cosas de lo que deberían.

"¡Muy buenas tardes, amigos radioescuchas! Hoy en el programa de Rita Skeeter les tendremos la exclusiva sobre la nueva novia del famoso Harry Potter."

La radio mágica sonaba en la tumultuosa Sala Común de Slytherin, Fuu no ponía mucha atención al programa ya que estaba muy ocupada estudiando, pero al escuchar lo que dijo Rita a continuación su indiferencia desapareció por completo.

"Escuchó usted bien, el famoso -aunque un tanto perturbado- Harry Potter ya tienen novia, y es que últimamente se le ha visto muy seguido al lado de una chica japonesa llama Hikaru Shidou, quien al parecer..."

"¿Qué¿Qué¿Qué!" exclamó Fuu sorprendida haciendo sus libros a un lado mientras se precipitaba fuera de la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta la biblioteca donde se encontró a Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Umi escuchando atentamente la radio de ésta última. Hermione estaba tan enojada que apenas y pudo hablar cuando dijo:

"Apaga esa radio"

Ron obedeció al instante mientras que Fuu se sentaba cerca de ellos.

"Ahora sí que Harry y tu amiga se metieron en problemas" le comentó Ginny.

"¿Pero porqué esa señora periodista se anda metiendo en los asuntos más triviales del colegio?" inquirió la rubia extrañada de que a alguien le fueran a interesar ese tipo de cosas tan estúpidas.

"¡Maldita Rita Skeeter!" gritó Hermione en el colmo de la irritabilidad. "¿Cómo pudo volver a las andadas después de lo que le advertí en el verano?"

"Bueno, tú la hiciste prometer que no escribiera cosas malas sobre la gente, nunca le dijiste que no podía decir cosas malas." Razonó Ron "Aunque tal vez Rita no está mintiendo, porque esos dos han estado muy juntitos últimamente, y Harry no nos ha querido hablar sobre el asunto. Por mí, que se traen algo entre manos."

"¡Ron¿Cómo puedes decir eso¡No hay manera de que Harry y esa niña...

Hermione interrumpió su perorata al divisar a Harry y a Hikaru caminando por el pasillo, los dos estaban muy agitados, algo sucios, y más despeinados que de costumbre, pero eso sí muy abrazaditos.

"¡Por todos los cielos¿Qué demonios hacen así!" estallaron Umi y Hermione.

Al oír al par de gritonas, el parecito de supuestos enamorados entró a la biblioteca a ver qué pasaba, aunque ninguno de los dos mostraba indicios de querer soltarse.

"¿Qué pasa aquí'?" Preguntó Hikaru cándidamente.

"¡Harry eres un tonto¡Todo el mundo está diciendo rumores sobre ti y tú no haces más que alentarlos!" le reclamó Hermy a un tanto ido Harry. "¡Y tú no deberías de tocarlo de esa manera!"

"¿De qué hablan¿Qué les pasa?" la pelirroja no comprendía nada de nada.

"¡Hikaru, suéltalo AHORA!" le ordenó Umi amenazándola con el puño.

La confundida jovencita dejó de abrazar a Harry haciendo que el chico cayera pesadamente al suelo al no tener a alguien que lo sostuviera.

"¡Ay!" gimió Potter desfallecido.

El grupo se acercó al muchacho y notaron que lucía bastante magullado y cansado.

"Entonces¿Tú en realidad lo estabas sosteniendo?" interrogó Umi.

"¡Ay madre!" exclamó Hermione apenada "¿Qué te pasó, Harry?"

"Es que tuvimos problemas con una bludger y Harry-chan fue golpeado varias veces y se cayó de la escoba al tratar de detenerla." Explicó Hikaru.

"¡Una bludger!" soltó Ron sorprendido " Eso quiere decir que...

"Hemos estado practicando Quidditch" concluyó la pelirroja "Harry-chan me enseñó a volar en la escoba y luego pensó que sería bueno que aprendiera a jugar Quidditch"

"¿Entonces han estado practicando todos estos días?" inquirió Umi "¿Pero por qué lo tenían tan en secreto?"

"Es que a Harry-chan le daba mucha pena ser mi maestro" contestó cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisita nerviosa.

"Pues ahora al menso le va a dar mas pena porque por sus secretitos todos piensan que ustedes son novios. Incluso nosotros creímos eso cuando los vimos abrazados en el pasillo."

"¿Qué!" exclamó Harry levantándose de un golpe.

"¿Y eso qué?" replicó Hikaru con indiferencia "Esas son puras mentiras, además Harry-chan me dijo que le gustaba..."

En ese momento Harry le tapó intempestivamente la boca, pero el chico seguía muy débil y al hacer ese movimiento tan brusco se le doblaron las piernas y perdió el equilibrio por completo. Trató de sostenerse de Hikaru pero la chica no se esperaba tal cosa y también perdió el equilibrio por el peso de Harry haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo. El problema fue la posición en que cayeron; Hikaru se fue de espaldas y se golpeó la cabeza, mientras que Harry trató de agarrárse de lo primero que tuvo a su alcance que resultó ser... em... coff coff... este... o/o... un pecho de la chica. Y para acabarla de amolar, en ese momento pasaron Fred y George frente a ellos.

"¡Hey Harry, no te avoraces, estamos en un lugar público!" se burlaron los gemelos a coro.

"¡No es lo que piensan!" exclamó Harry rojo como un tomate y levantándose de un solo salto.

"Uy, menos mal que ustedes dos no son novios, porque si lo fueran..." comentó Ginny en tono sarcástico.

"Qué bueno que todos entendieron que entre Harry-chan y yo no hay nada." Dijo Hikaru felizmente, ella se había levantado y estaba tan aturdida por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, ni mucho menos había captado el sarcasmo de Ginny. "¿Ven? Hablando se entiende a la gente."

"¿ENTONCES, CÓMO DEMONIOS LES HAGO ENTEDER QUE YA DEJEN DE HACER RELAJO, MOCOSOS MALEDUCADOS!" Estalló la señora Pince.

Acto seguido la bibliotecaria hizo un hechizo tan fuerte que literalmente sacó volando a todo el grupo fuera de la biblioteca.

_"Creo que no debí de haber salido de la Sala Común"_ Pensó Fuu después de darse de bruces contra el suelo y de ser aplastada por el resto de sus compañeros.

OOO

Una gran expectación se extendía entre los estudiantes de Gryffindor. Esto se debía a que los juegos de Quidditch empezarían pronto y el equipo de su casa seguía incompleto. Aparte de que el puesto de guardian seguía vacante, Katie Bell había anunciado de último minuto que dejaría el equipo porque necesitaba prepararse para los EXTASIS, dejando vacío el puesto de cazador. Ante Esta situación, Angelina Johnson, había decidido hacer audiciones para ver quien entraba al equipo.

El día de las audiciones llegó al fin y numerosos estudiantes acudieron excitados al campo de Quidditch, entre los aspirantes se encontraban Ron Weasley y ¿Adivinen quien¡Así es; Hikaru-chan! O qué¿Creyeron que después de que Harry le enseñara a usar la escoba ella se iba a poner a barrer la oficina de Snape?

Umi entró corriendo a las canchas cargando una pila de viejas escobas del colegio que repartió a las personas que no poseían una escoba propia. Cuando le entregó una a Hika la pelirroja aprovechó para preguntarle algo.

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres participar, Umi-chan¡Vamos, será divertido!"

"Francamente no le veo nada de divertido a eso de volar 100 metros por encima del suelo e ir tras una pelotita mientras evito que me golpeen. Lo siento, pero eso no está en mis planes."

Desafortunadamente sus planes no coincidían con los del destino, (ni mucho menos con los de la molesta y decidiosa autora) ya que en ese momento apareció Angelina Johnson.

"¡Ustedes dos, dejen de estar platicando y fórmense con los demás para empezar con la prueba!" ordenó la capitana.

"Di...disculpa, creo que estás cometiendo un error," titubeó Umi "Yo no voy a hacer las pruebas, yo sólo estoy en la cancha porque la Señora Hooch me pidió que repartiera las escobas."

"¡A otra con ese cuento, fórmate de una vez!"

Y así, la resignada chica tuvo que hacer las pruebas como todos los demás.

Mientras tanto Hermione, Ginny, Fuu y Caleb (quien según esto venía a revisar que los de Slytherin no causaran ningún destrozo pero que en realidad andaba de colado porque quería estar con Fuu), estaban muy atentos a lo que sucedía en el aire. La guerrera del viento no sabía muy bien de que se trataba todo eso, pero juzgando la expresión de sus compañeros, no parecía que las cosas fueran precisamente de perlas para los aspirantes.

Y es que los jugadores no parecían tener coordinación alguna con el resto del equipo; si no hacían un mal pase, entonces no atrapaban la pelota o hacían alguna tontería, la patética situación de los aspirantes ponía algo histérica a Angelina.

"¡No, así no es la jugada, tienes que pasar la bola¡Creevey, deberías de evadir la bludger, no ir hacia ella!" exclamaba la líder enardecida "¡Ryuzaki concéntrate, deja de comportarte como si fuera la primera vez que montas en una escoba!"

"¡Pero si es la primera vez que me subo sobre esta cosa!" refunfuñó Umi.

La chica estaba más que aterrada tratando de controlar el artefacto, no le gustaba para nada estar tan alto y comenzaba a marearse, lo que no sabía era que lo peor estaba por llegar. Cuando trataba de descender, una bludger la golpeó fuertemente en el estómago y la chica cayó de la escoba. Afortunadamente ya estaba a pocos metros del suelo y no se hizo mayor daño, aun así ella permaneció tirada sobre el césped respirando con dificultad, lo cual preocupó a sus compañeros que bajaron inmediatamente y se pusieron alrededor de ella.

"¡Umi-chan!"

"Lo siento Umi, yo quería golpear a Creevey." Se disculpó George.

"¡Pero yo la evadí¡Harry, Harry¿Qué tal lo hice¿Eh, Harry¿Verdad que soy bueno, Harry¿Verdad?" parloteaba Colin.

"Cállate, Creevey." Respondieron Ron y Harry fastidiadamente.

"Ach. ¿Por qué siempre me toca jugar con idiotas?" gruñó Angelina.

"Hey amiga¿Estas bien?" preguntó Fred hincándose cerca de Umi.

La muchacha entreabrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, se sentó con dificultad respirando agitadamente, entonces tomó mucho aire y...

"¡WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY¿¿QUÉ FREGADOS LES PASA, BOLA DE SALVAJES¡ESTOY EN MIS DÍIIIIIAAAAAAS!"

Todos se sorprendieron y se mantuvieron a una distancia considerablemente lejos de la chica (o sea como unos 50 metros). Umi se levantó, les mandó una mirada asesina a todos y se fue murmurando por lo bajo dejando a los jugadores masculinos en estado de shock.

"Oye Harry" susurró Ron "Si las chicas se ponen como energúmenas cuando les están en "esos días"¿Entonces a Angelina y a Hermione siempre les "está bajando"?"

"¡Escuché eso Weasley, puedes darte por muerto!" amenazó la capitana.  
OOO

Harry, Ginny y Hermione se encontraban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor esperando a sus amigos. Después de unas cuantas pruebas más, Angelina le había pedido al equipo que se retirara mientras ella se quedaba con los aspirantes. Ya era de noche y éstos aún no volvían, hasta que por fin Ron y Hikaru entraron fatigados a la sala.

"¿Cómo les fue?" inquirió Harry con curiosidad.

" "Maso", al menos Angelina dijo que Hika y yo éramos los menos vomitivos" declaró Ron desfallecido.

"Bueno, eso para ella es un cumplido"

Hikaru no respondió, sino que le dirigió una gran sonrisa a Harry antes de subir al dormitorio dejando al chico sumamente confundido y se le quedó viendo anonadado.

"¿Qué tanto le miras a Shidou, Harry¿No será que sí te gusta?" dijo Ginny.

"¡N...no¿De donde sacas esas cosas?" respondió el chico rojo como un tomate y agitando los brazos estúpidamente "Es que... ¡Me sorprende que pueda sonreír de esa manera después de pasar una tarde con Johnson, eso no es normal!"

"Sí, claro" murmuraron Ginny y Hermione en un tono de incredulidad.

OOO

Fuu caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos del colegio, se había alejado sin decir nada en cuanto terminaron las pruebas, ya que sabía que Caleb insistiría en acompañarla a la menor provocación. No tenía ganas de estar a solas con él, y en las últimas semanas el andar huyendo del chico se le había hecho un hábito. Ni siquiera se había dado la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, pero estaba segura de que él era igual que el resto de sus compañeros de Slytherin y no quería que él la lastimara como los otros. Andaba sumida en esos pensamientos cuando chocó con una Ravenclaw de primer año. Los libros de la niña quedaron desparramados en el suelo y Fuu inmediatamente se arrodilló para recogerlos.

"Discúlpame, andaba distraída y..."

La disculpa de la muchacha fue interrumpida porque la niña le arrebató los libros bruscamente, y le dirigió una mirada fría como el hielo antes de alejarse de ahí. La rubia se quedó en la posición en la que estaba mientras veía a la niña alejarse.

_"¿Por qué me habrá tratado de esa manera?"_ se preguntó tristemente, aunque esa pregunta estaba de más porque ella ya conocía la respuesta de antemano. Eso ya le había pasado anteriormente en múltiples ocasiones porque todos los de la escuela, sin importar qué les tenían recelo a los de Slytherin. _"Me juzgan sin siquiera conocerme, eso no es justo."_

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó una voz.

Ella volteó y vio que Caleb se encontraba agachado a su lado, mirándola preocupadamente.

"¿Estás bien?" insistió.

Y entonces la chica pudo comprender todo; ella también había sido injusta con Caleb por las mismas razones por las que los demás habían sido injustos con ella. En ese momento no sólo se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, sino que supo que si quería que los demás confiaran en ella, ella tenía que confiar en los otros.

"Me encuentro bien, no te preocupes. ¿Quieres acompañarme a la Sala Común?"

Él sonrió.

"¡Claro!"

Y los dos caminaron y se perdieron de vista al bajar por las escaleras que llevaban a la casa de Slytherin.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Insufribles e innecesarias notas de la autora:**

Hola otra vez, les vuelvo a pedir disculpas por el largo retraso, de verdad que actualizaré más seguido porque sino no voy a terminar nunca. Por desgracia, perdí los reviews que tenía antes de que me borraran la historia,(¡Qué triste! ;; ¡Sniff!) así que contestaré el único review que me ha llegado desde que la volví a subir:

**Luna:** Gomen nasai, sé que es muy molesto eso de que las actualizaciones tarden como mil años, disculpa. Y bueno, quiero que el romance y la acción sea el elemento principal en esta historia, ya estoy tratando de desarrollar el romance y trataré de que la acción no falte porque si no todo sería muy aburrido. Gracias por escribir.

Me gustaría saber cómo les está pareciendo la historia y que cosas podría mejorar. Sé que este capítulo resultó ser un poco aburrido, porque la verdad no había mucho que contar, los únicos dos puntos importantes de este episodio fue lo de las audiciones de Quidditch, y también quería ir definiendo las relaciones que se van a dar entre los personajes a partir de aquí, espero que haya quedado lo suficientemente claro. Gracias por su atención y su paciencia, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Cosas que verán en el próximo capítulo**

¡Quidditch!

Umi descubrirá un talento que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Caleb descubrirá lo peligroso que puede ser subir por las escaleras.

Harry tendrá que decidir qué le gusta más; si el Quidditch o las chicas.

Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Nuevos Desafiíos titulado: **"La cazadora cazada"**

¡No se lo pierdan¡Mata ne!


	11. La cazadora Cazada

**Nuevos Desafíos **

**Capítulo 11 **

**"La cazadora cazada"**

Harry despertó cubierto de un sudor frío que resbalaba por todo su cuerpo. Poco a poco su agitada respiración se fue calmando hasta que tuvo la certeza de que todo había sido un mal sueño. Había estado teniendo pesadillas desde aquella fatídica noche en la que Lord Voldemort resurgió, pero eso no era lo que preocupaba a Harry, sino el hecho de que el Señor Oscuro se hubiera mantenido tan tranquilo desde aquel ataque en el Callejón Diagon. ¿Por qué no actuaba aun¿Qué es lo que planeaba? Seguramente algo terrible... Al pensar en eso sintió un escalofrío y se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca.

Decidió calmarse y mirar a su habitación, a pesar de que la mañana no estaba muy avanzada ya todos se habían despertado y salido del cuarto. Todo eso era natural, ya que aunque era sábado, ese día iniciaba la temporada de Quidditch con su primer partido: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, y era lógico que todos se hubieran levantado temprano. De hecho, lo que era totalmente ilógico era que él, Harry, el buscador del equipo siguiera todavía en cama cuando debería de estar abajo desayunando.

El chico se levantó, se vistió a la carrera y bajó corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor. Ya todos estaban ahí, había una gran expectación de parte de todos los estudiantes; sobre todo porque querían ver jugar a los nuevos integrantes des equipo de Gryffindor, quienes eran ni más ni menos que Ron Weasley y Hikaru Shidou jugando como guardián y cazadora respectivamente. (Mizaki: Qué obvio¿no? Ni modo que Hermione Granger y Emma Watson jueguen como bateadoras)

Durante el desayuno, Ron lucía muy lívido, apenas hablaba y no podía comer ni un bocado, Hikaru también estaba nerviosa, el problema era que no quería demostrarlo, así que se ponía a hablar como periquita, lo cual era francamente mareador.

"La verdad es que ya tengo experiencia en todo esto, bueno nunca he jugado Quidditch, pero he jugado basketball y fútbol y si lo vez de cierto modo son iguales al Quidditch ¿no? Sólo que en el Quidditch voy a estar a más de 20 metros de altura y me voy a tener que cuidar de unas pelotas de hierro que pueden partirme la ma...ceta, pero es lo mismo ¿no?" le decía la pelirroja a una atarantada Phylis.

Hikaru hablaba realmente rápido y decía puras tonterías, pero Umi no la callaba porque la peliazul se encontraba con una cara de traumada similar a la de Ron; con los ojos desorbitados, sin comer ni un bocado mientras murmuraba por lo bajo: "¿Por qué a mi¿Por qué a mi?"

"Buenos días" saludaron Harry y Fuu sentándose con sus amigos.

"Oye¿Tú que haces aquí, si eres de Slytherin?" inquirió Hermione.

"Me dijeron que nunca ha estado prohibido sentarse en otra mesa, además pensé que sería bueno darle mi apoyo moral a la nueva cazadora."

"¿Estás segura de que nada más ella necesita apoyo?" preguntó Harry.

Fuu volteó y se sorprendió al ver el estado de Umi.  
"¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a Umi-san?" quiso saber la rubia.

"Quien sabe, ha estado así desde que la profesora Mcgonagall la llamó hoy antes del desayuno." Contestó Hermione igual de desconcertada.

Mientras tanto, Hikaru seguía hable y hable sin poner atención a los demás.

"Pues la neta si soy buena... pero no soy buena. Es que no sé, cuando Harry me prestaba su escoba jugaba bien chido y toda la cosa, pero con las de la escuela como que no me hallo. Son demasiado lentas para mí. ¿Ves?"

"¿Qué veo?" murmuró Phyllis atarantada.

"¿Bromeas¿Todavía no tienes una escoba propia?" intervinieron Fred y George al unísono.

"¡Pos no! Yo no tengo lana (dinero), y ni modo de que les escriba a mis hermanos pidiéndoles que me den dinero mágico para comprarme una escoba voladora, y aunque se los pidiera no creo que me darían mucho porque somos medio pobres. Así que está cañón (difícil) que llegue a tener una."

"¡Qué gacho!" se quejó Fred "Le hubieras pedido una escoba a la Profesora Mcgonagall, Harry hizo eso en su primer año y ella le dio una Nimbus 2000"

"Yo no se la pedí, ella me la dio porque quiso." Aclaró Harry.

"En ese caso," comentó Phyllis quien por fin se le había quitado lo atarantada. "Tal vez, de pura casualidad, "alguien" pueda regalarle una escoba a Hikaru."

"Si claro, "alguien"" murmuró George incrédulo. "Dime la verdad. ¿Estás tratando de decir que Hikaru obtendrá una escoba por "casualidad" ..."

"...o tal vez tú le vas a mandar una escoba?" terminó Fred.

"¿De qué hablan¿Yo por qué?" Phyllis parecía ponerse más nerviosa por cada segundo que pasaba.

"No te hagas, ya sabemos todo sobre ti." La acusó Fred.

"¿Qué!"

"¡Eres la sobrina de Roger Steel, presidente de la compañía "Nimbus-Steel" tienes escobas hasta pa' tirar pa' arriba.!"

"Sí, pero eso no significa que... yo nada más decía que..."

En ese momento llegaron las lechuzas mensajeras y una de ellas dejó caer un paquete alargado justo enfrente de Hikaru.

"¡Órale¡Gracias Phy-chan!" exclamó la pelirroja al deducir, al igual que ustedes, que el paquete alargado era una escoba.  
"Yo quería... mantenerlo en secreto." Murmuró la muchacha algo triste.

"¿Bromeas? Tú no puedes guardar secretos, eres demasiado OBVIA" Aseguró Fred.

"Sí, podrías matar a alguien y tú misma te delatarías 5 minutos después del crimen:" secundó George.

"¿Ustedes creen?" preguntó Phyllis incómoda "¿Saben? Creo que.. tengo que ir a... ¡El Comedor! Digo¡A la Biblioteca!" y se alejó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

"¡Qué malos son¡La cohibieron!" reclamó Hikaru.

"¡Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, ahora abre ese paquete, no tenemos todo el día!" la urgieron los gemelos.

La chica abrió "cuidadosamente" el paquete (o sea que rompió y rasgo todo el papel) y sacó una flamante y magnífica escoba nueva.

"¡Órale, es una Saeta de Fuego!" exclamaron sorprendidos.

" ¿ Qué¿Cómo la de Harry-chan?"

"¡Que suerte tiene el que no se baña!"

"¡Hey, no me ofendan, yo sí me baño!"

"Es una expresión." Explicó Fred levantándose al mismo tiempo que su hermano.

"¿A dónde van?" cuestionó Hermione

"¡A la biblioteca! Tal vez convencemos a nuestra buena amiga "Phyli" de que nos de unas escobas nuevas para Navidad."

"Nunca aprenden" refunfuñó Hermione "Aunque me pregunto si podré hacer que Phyllis convenza a su tío para que haga una campaña a favor de la PEDDO; mi organización necesita patrocinadores..."

_"Tú tampoco aprendes. ¿Verdad?"_ pensó Harry sarcásticamente.

"¡Miren, Hikaru-san tiene una escoba nueva¿No les parece maravilloso, Ron-san, Umi-san?"

Fuu hacía todo lo posible para hacer reaccionar a los dos jóvenes, pero todo era en vano, los dos seguían con cara de traumados murmurando frases ininteligibles.

"Tal vez necesite usar artillería pesada..." murmuró Fuu pensativamente. "¡Hey Umi-san, Cleff está aquí!"

No hubo ningún resultado.

"¡Y Ascot-kun también!"

Nada de nada.

"Umi-san¿Te acuerdas de esa ocasión en el Caldero Chorreante cuando..."

"¡Ni me lo recuerdes!"

Sorprendentemente quien dijo eso no fue Umi, sino Ron quien bastante abochornado había callado a Fuu ensartándole un muffin de chocolate en la boca.

Obviamente Hikaru no pudo evitar carcajearse.

"_Valla, pero qué buena amiga tengo" _pensó la guerrera del viento sarcásticamente.

"¡Ja ja ja ja! Gomen, Fuu-chan, pero es que... ¡Ja ja ja ja¡Te ves bien cura ( curiosa / chistosa) Creo que sé lo que le pasa a Umi-chan. Hoy en la mañana la profesora Mcgonagall le dijo que iba a ser narradora del partido junto con Lee Jordan y eso debe ponerla algo nerviosa."

"¿Por qué a mí?" murmuró Umi con las manos sobre la cabeza mientras recordaba todos los detalles de esa fatídica escena.

FLASHBACK

En efecto, una hora atrás, la Profesora Mcgonagall la había llamado a ella y a Lee Jordan y le había dicho que sería narradora ya que la había escuchado gritando durante la prueba de Quidditch y había concluido que la chica tenía talento para eso.

A ella no le molestaba la situación en lo más mínimo. El problema era que Lee no había dejado de querer ligársela.

"¿Sabes? Podríamos aprovechar esta oportunidad para conocernos mejor." Le había dicho mientras intentaba abrazarla.

Desde luego que esto había despertado la furia de la Guerrera Acuática.

"¡Aléjate de mi vista!" le gritó la chica mientras le arrojaba su mochila.

Desafortunadamente Lee Jordan esquivó la mochila y ésta llegó a golpear a Caleb quien subía por las escaleras; el chico perdió el equilibrio a causa de la fuerza del impacto y cayó rodando golpeándose escalón por escalón.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"¡Nooo¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas?" se lamentó Ryuzaki estampando su cabeza contra la mesa.

"Casi siento lástima por ella" murmuró Hermione.

Harry iba a preguntarle a su amiga qué había querido decir con eso de "casi" cuando llegó Angelina Johnson vestida con el uniforme de Quidditch y se dirigió a ellos.

" ¡Weasley¡Potter¡Shidou¿Qué hacen aquí¡Deberían de estar en los vestidores, el partido comienza en 10 minutos"  
En ese momento el nerviosismo se apoderó de los nuevos miembros, Ron se puso rígido como una tabla y la hiperactividad de Hikaru aumentó en un 200.

"¡Sívoyenseguidaestoylistísimadeverasvoyadarlomejordemiynolevoyacausarningunproblemanadamásdé-jameiralosvestidoresaponermeeluniformeacaraydondeestanlosvestidoresnoloshayooooooooooo!"

"Em, Shidou... tal vez encontrarías los vestidores si no estuvieras dando vueltas en un mismo lugar." Comentó la capitana.

"Sísíclaroloquetudigasaverlosvestidoreslosvestidoresaaaaaahnotendríatantosproblemassitododejaradedarvueltasyvueltasyvueltas y vueltas " la chica se detuvo totalmente mareada.

"¿Pero qué hice para merecer esto?" se lamentó Angelina para luego decir en forma más firme "Potter llévatelos a los vestidores, y asegúrate de que estén listos en cinco minutos.

Harry obedeció al instante y se llevó arrastrando a sus dos amigos que estaban demasiado desconectados del mundo real como para reaccionar.

"Ahora faltas tú, Umi-san, vamos tienes que hacerlo." La animó Fuu, pero Umi seguía con su cabeza sobre la mesa.

"¡Ñyo¡Ñyo quero!" replicó Umi como niña chiquita.

"¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?" inquirió la rubia intrigada ante el comportamiento de su amiga.

"¡Hey, Fuu¿No vas a ir a ver el partido?" intervino alguien.

"¡Caleb-sempai¿Qué le pasó?" exclamó la joven al ver que Caleb apenas y podía caminar con sus muletas.

"¡Trágame tierra!" gimió Ryuzaki ocultando su rostro con sus manos.

"¡No es nada! Sólo tuve un pequeño accidente." Respondió el chico. "Oye amiga ¿Te encuentras bien?"

La muchacha levantó lentamente la cabeza y miró a esos ojos dorados que la observaban con preocupación. Ella se puso toda roja, se sentía tan mal por lo que le había hecho y a la vez tan tonta; trató de hablar pero su voz salió muy ahogada y sólo pudo decir unas palabras:

"Gomen nasai, discúlpame por favor"

Caleb la vio con ternura y sonriendo revolvió el cabello de la chica.

"No te fijes, fue solo un accidente esas cosas pasan a veces. Ya no te preocupes por mi. ¡Ahora ve al estadio! Te necesitan."

Umi le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue felizmente como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Me impresiona su manera tan gentil de tratar a las personas, sempai." Comentó Fuu.

"¿Ah sí¿Y eso por qué?"

"Porque los demás chicos no son así"  
"En ese caso usted tampoco es como las otras chicas, señorita. Eres única, eso es lo que me impresiona de ti."

Caleb tocó el rostro de Fuu suavemente. Ella sintió un gran estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo y el rubor apareció en sus mejillas; su estómago dio un vuelco y tuvo algo de miedo, pero no pudo evitar perderse en los ojos de él, en aquellos ojos dorados tan atrayentes como los de Ferio... ¡Ferio!

"Creo que ya deberíamos ir al estadio" propuso Hououji tratando de sonar fría y alejándose de él.

"Sí claro, y discúlpame, no quería incomodarte."

Los dos salieron del Gran Comedor sintiéndose demasiado avergonzados como para dirigirse la palabra.

OOO

Atronadores gritos provenían del estadio repleto de gente, la tensión se sentía en el aire y más entre los deportistas que entraban en ese momento al terreno de juego. Su nerviosismo era evidente y hasta contagioso. Y entonces la voz de Lee Jordan se impuso ante todo el griterío:

"¡Muy buenos días, gente de Hogwarts¡Hoy es un día muy especial porque inicia la temporada de Quidditch con su primer partido: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw! Ahora, déjenme presentarles a mi nueva compañera para narrar¡Umi Ryuzaki! Son todos tuyos nena"

"¡A mí no me dices nena!" Se quejó Umi " Como sea, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a los equipos que acaban de entrar."

"¡Aquí está el equipo de Gryffindor¡Ellos son: Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinet, Fred y George Weasley, Herry Potter, y los dos nuevos integrantes: Ron Weasley e Hikaru Shidou!"

"¡Y el equipo de Ravenclaw: Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Arthur y Emily Reed, Cho Chang, y el nuevo buscador: Alessandro Riviera¡Papasito!"

"¡Oye, no apoyes al contrario!" Ahora era Lee Jordan el que se quejaba.

"No te enojes, yo estoy siendo imparcial."

" ¿Podrían por favor ponerse a narrar el partido?" preguntó la Profesora Mcgonagall tratando de conservar la calma.

"Si, disculpe." Contestó Lee. "¡La señora Hooch a liberado las pelotas y dado el silbatazo, comenzando así el primer partido de la temporada! Esta será la oportunidad para que los nuevos jugadores demuestren todo el talento que tienen."

"¿Talento? Pues si te refieres a los del equipo de Gryffindor, yo creo que son un poco mali..."

"¡Cállate Umi, estoy tratando de alentar al equipo!"

"Pero si son muy malos, mira; Raveclaw acaba de anotar 10 puntos y ni siquiera han pasado cinco minutos desde que inició el partido."

"Umi¿Por qué no mejor te pones a narrar en vez de estar criticando"  
"Ok, Johnson tiene la pelota roja, se la manda a Spinett, entonces George... ¿O será Fred? Golpea con su cosa a la otra cosa y..."

"Déjame a mí. Nuestro equipo tiene la Quaffle, Johnson se la pasa a Spinett, Spinett esquiva una bludger, Fred la batea y se la manda directamente a Riviera. ¡Buen tiro Fred¡Ya le rompiste la cara a ese buey! Spinett sigue con la quaffle, pero la rodean y ella se la pasa a Shidou. ¡Vamos Hika, demuéstrales de qué estas hecha! Shidou la toma, esquiva una bludger y vuela a gran velocidad hacia ... ¿Los aros de su equipo!"

"¡Hikaru es hacia el otro lado¿Qué haces?"

Mientras tanto, a unos 30 metros de distancia de donde se narraba el partido, Hikaru había frenado de lleno. Por más que lo intentaba no podía despejar su mente y se encontraba bastante nerviosa, cosa rara en ella ya que había sido sometida a presiones mucho peores. Sostenía indecisamente la pelota sin saber que hacer con ella, lo único que se le ocurrió fue respirar profundamente, cerrar los ojos y aventar la quaffle con todas sus fuerzas hacia ningún punto en específico... ¡Plank! La pelota le pegó tan fuerte a Alicia Spinett que casi se caía de la escoba.

"¡Gomen nasai!" se disculpó Hikaru sonriendo nerviosamente y con muchas gotitas de sudor resbalando por su cara.

"¡Shidou le pasa la pelota a Spinett pero falla patéticamente, ahora la quaffle está en poder de Ravenclaw!" narraba Lee Jordan desesperadamente. "Terry Boot tiene la quaffle, la arroja y... ¡Maldición Ron¿Por qué no la detuviste?"

"¡Veinte, cero a favor de Ravenclaw¡Cielos, qué desastre!"

"¡Umi! Un momento, Johnson tiene la pelota, pero Goldstein se la quita y..."

"¡Treinta, cero¡Qué paliza, si mi autoestima dependiera de lo bueno que es el equipo de mi casa, hace mucho que me hubiera suicidado!"

"¡Cállate Umi! Ahora Spinett tiene la pelota, se la pasa a Johnson pero se le cae al esquivar una bludger mandada por Arthur. ¡Shidou la recupera; Hika, por lo que más quieras, haz las cosas bien!"

Hikaru tomó la quaffle fuertemente con sus manos y voló rápida y decididamente con los ojos fijos en los aros del equipo contrario. "¡No fallaré, no fallaré!" se repetía una y otra vez. Estaba a pocos metros de su meta cuando una bludger le pegó en un costado, el impacto fue tan fuerte que su escoba se volteó y estuvo a punto de tirárla, de no ser porque ella alcanzó a agarrarse del mango con una sola mano quedando suspendida en el aire.

"¡Hikaru!" exclamó Umi.

¡Oigan, eso fue falta!" protestó Lee.

Pero a Hikaru no le importaba nada de eso, ella se encontraba colgando de su escoba a casi treinta metros de altura, lo único que evitaba que se precipitara al vacío era su mano derecha aferrándose al mango, pero eso tampoco le importaba, ni el dolor que sentía en el costado, solamente pensaba en el balón rojo que seguía agarrando con su mano izquierda y en los aros frente a ella."

"No... puedo...fallar" murmuró con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando.

La cazadora se balanceó peligrosamente para darse impulso y aventó la quaffle con todas sus fuerzas.

Todos contuvieron el aliento al ver al balón volando lentamente hacia los aros, por un momento éste perdió el impulso y la guardiana casi lo tenía entre sus manos. Pero sorpresivamente Hikaru volvió a tomar impulso y estirándose lo más que pudo pateó la pelota la cual logró atravesar los aros.

"¡SÍIII¡LO HIZO¡ELLA LO HIZO¡DIEZ PUNTOS, DIEZ PUNTOS¡WUUU¡HIKARU ERES LA ONDA!" Umi gritaba como histérica mientras saltaba y abrazaba a Lee Jordan.

"Tranquila nena, ya sé que me quieres pero este no es el momento de que lo demuestres." Dijo Lee.

"Brincos dieras."

"Prosigamos, ahora Boot tiene la quaffle y se dirige rápidamente a los aros de Gryffindor."

"¡Ron, si logras parar esa pelota te prometo que tendremos una cita cuando vallamos a Hogsmeade!"

Como si esa hubiera sido la señal que estaba esperando, Ron rechazó la pelota con su escoba de manera formidable.

La siguiente hora fue de gloria para el equipo de Gryffindor, después de la anotación de Hikaru y la maniobra de Ron, el resto del equipo se puso las pilas y se pusieron a anotar como locos, el equipo de Ravenclaw parecía estar muy por debajo de sus rivales, por lo que el marcador quedó a 200-50 a favor de Gryffindor. Sólo faltaba que la Snitch fuera atrapada para acabar definitivamente con los contrarios.

Harry estaba muy consciente de eso y volaba desesperadamente buscando la snitch con Cho Chang pisándole los talones. De pronto se encontró justo al lado de Cho, cosa que lo puso bastante nervioso. Ella lucía tan hermosa como siempre con su cabellera negra ondeando en el aire, y sonreía tímidamente mostrando sus blancos dientes. El corazón de Harry latía aceleradamente y él no podía controlarlo.

"Este... ¿Harry?" titubeó la muchacha.

"¿S-sí?" respondió él tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

"Este... ¿Es cierto eso que dicen todos de que andas con Shidou?"

"Er sí... digo ¡NO¡No hay nada entre nosotros, en serio, te lo juro!"

"¿De verdad?"

"S-si claro"

Cho lanzó un suspiro de alivio y volvió a sonreír nerviosamente.

"Oye Cho... ¿Quieres? Em... ¿Te gustaría...este..."

"¿Salir contigo a Hogsmeade?"

"¡Sí, eso¿Quieres?"

"¡Claro!"

"Entonces... nos vemos el sábado que viene y... yo te invito la comida. ¿Te parece?"

"¡Perfecto!"

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Tenía ganas de dar volteretas en el aire y gritar de felicidad aunque se viera como un tonto...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al divisar a la snitch dorada. Ésta se encontraba muy abajo volando a ras del pasto de la cancha. Harry se lanzó rápidamente hacia abajo con Cho muy cerca de él. Ambos estaban hombro con hombro olvidando por completo sus sentimientos, sólo pensaban en obtener esos 150 puntos.

Mientras tanto, Hikaru tenía la quaffle en su poder y estaba dispuesta a hacer otra anotación cuando de pronto una bludger la golpeó en el mismo lugar que en la ocasión anterior. Sintió un dolor tan grande que casi le hace perder el sentido, la joven se descontroló y cayó de la escoba sin poderse agarrar esta vez...

Por otro lado, todos los del estadio mantenían su atención fija en la silenciosa lucha entre Harry y Cho para obtener la snitch. Harry se encontraba a pocos metros de la victoria, sólo tenía que acelerar un poco más para obtener un aplastante triunfo. El chico estiró la mano dispuesto a lograr su objetivo cuando notó que alguien caía a gran velocidad. Al poner más atención se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Hikaru. Rosos estaban tan atentos a la snitch que nadie se había fijado en la caída de la chica. El primer impulso del buscador fue ayudarla, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que si lo hacía no podría ir por la snitch. Tenía que tomar una decisión...y rápido.

"¡Potter y Chang están hombro a hombro!" narraba Lee embargado por la emoción. "¡Sí, la victoria pronto será nuestra¿Qué demonios!"

Hikaru sentía el viento golpeándole la espalda, los brazos y las piernas mientras caía. Su optimismo natural la abandonó por un momento, estaba perdida.

_"¡Chin¡Me voy a matar!"_ pensó "_Y si no me mato de perdida me va a pasar algo muy gacho, el chiste es que ya valí."_

La pelirroja cerró los ojos preparándose para lo peor cuando de pronto sintió que algo la sostenía. Abrió los ojos para ver qué había pasado y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre una escoba y que Harry la sostenía rodeando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica.

"¿Harry-chan?"

"'¿Te... te encuentras bien?"

"¡Hai, domo arigato! ( Sí, muchas gracias)"

"Pues bien... Cho Chang ha atrapado a la snitch y Harry ha cachado a la chica." Murmuró Jordan todavía consternado. "Así que queda en un empate: 200-200"

Los gritos de alegría de los de Ravenclaw no se hicieron esperar, ya que un empate era mejor que cualquier derrota. Harry recuperó la escoba de Hikaru y los dos bajaron al estadio donde fueron recibidos por sus todavía destanteados compañeros.

"Ya me siento mejor, muchas gracias." Agradeció Hikaru esta vez en inglés mientras bajaba de la escoba de Harry. Quiso correr con sus amigas pero el dolor que tenía seguía siendo muy fuerte haciendo que la muchacha casi se cayera.

"¡Cuidado!" exclamó Harry mientras la volvía a sostener. "Todavía no estas bien, te llevaré a la enfermería."

"Así que no hay nada entre ustedes. ¿Verdad?"

Al oir esto el chico volteó y vio a Cho mirándolo con aire ofendido.

"Espera Cho, lo que pasa es que..."

"¡No hay nada que explicar¡Eres un mentiroso! Olvídate de la salida a Hogsmeade."

Y se retiró con lágrimas en los ojos dejando al chico sin saber que hacer.

OOO

Esa tarde los de Ravenclaw organizaron una fiesta en su Sala Común e invitaron a los de Gryffindor a festejar el empate, desde luego que los Gryffindor no estaban muy felices por empatar, pero debido a lo complicado de la situación no sabían si enojarse con Harry e Hikaru o con los de Ravenclaw. Afortunadamente se olvidaron de esas cosas en cuanto se enteraron de que servirían firewhisky. En menos de lo que canta un gallo la sala estaba llena de gente y todos parecían estar divirtiéndose, excepto Harry que se encontraba en un rincón platicando con Hermione.

"¡Y entonces se largó y me dijo que me olvidara de ir con ella a Hogsmeade!" contaba el muchacho algo alterado. "¿Pero qué hice mal¿Acaso fue un error haber hecho eso? Porque aparte de que arruiné la victoria del equipo hice que Cho se enojara conmigo."

"¡No digas tonterías!" le espetó Hermione "Lo que pasa es que Cho está celosa."

"¿Qué! Pero si Hikaru y yo no..."

"Ya lo sé, pero míralo de este modo; te pasas mucho tiempo con ella, luego vas y la salvas, además de que los rumores que hay sobre ustedes no les ayuda en mucho."

"¡Pero yo no la quiero, sólo me junté con ella porque insistía en aprender a volar, ni siquiera la considero una amiga!"

"¿De verdad lo crees?" preguntó Hermione escépticamente.

Harry se quedó pensando un rato, tal vez había exagerado porque, después de todo, a él le agradaba un poco la compañía de la chica, y tal vez sí podría verla como amiga. ¿Pero qué pensaba ella de él? Quien sabe, en fin y al cabo ¿Por qué debería de importarle si él ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta qué sentía por esa niña? Su mente era un revoltijo, pero al recordar la sonrisa de la muchacha supo que de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que nunca se arrepentiría de haberla salvado.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Largas notas de la autora:**

¡Hola¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado y les agradezco bastante que me escriban para saber sus opiniones. Esta vez sí recibí varios reviews, así que pasaré a contestarlos:

**Luna: **Gracias por escribir de nuevo, y que bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Si es que fui lo suficientemente clara en este capítulo Caleb parece tener intenciones muy similares hacia Umi y Fuu. ¿Pero por quien se decidirá? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá aunque debo admitir que Fuu lleva cierta ventaja. Me parece buena tu sugerencia de poner celosos a los chicos, estaba pensando en hacer que las chavas se encelaran pero creo que ellos también tienen que sentirse celosos.

**Null**¡Hola! Si es que escribí bien, al leer estas líneas todos se habrán dado cuenta de que se empieza a desarrollar algo entre Harry, Hikaru, Caleb, Fuu, Umi y tal vez hasta en Ron. ¿Quién se quedará con quien? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá ¡Mwuajaja! Y respecto a lo de Umi ¿Te consuela saber que si Umi es maltratada en un capítulo, Hikaru y Fuu recibirán un maltrato equivalente en capítulos siguientes? Lo siento, soy muy sádica, pero eso no significa que me ensañe con un personaje para hacerle la vida miserable. ¡Eso sí que no¡Les voy a hacer la vida miserable a todos! Ja ja. Por cierto, lo de "los días de la mujer" sí pasó realmente, estaba platicando con una compañera del colegio en medio de la cancha de deportes cuando le pegó un balonazo en el estómago y se puso a gritar todo eso. Esto prueba que la realidad supera a la ficción, je je.

**Ana:** Gracias por escribir. Mi meta es que esta historia sea original, divertida, y que sea actualizada constantemente, por supuesto. Claro que lo voy a continuar sólo es cuestión de que continúe trabajando, y si tienes alguna sugerencia o queja puedes decírmela con toda confianza.

Bueno por último les aviso que tal vez me valla a tardar un rato en actualizar el próximo capítulo, no me maten por favor, lo que sucede es que me iré de viaje por un mes y no sé si podré usar mucho la computadora. Me disculpo por los problemas que esto pueda causarles. Por último me despido y les deseo lo mejor.

P.D¡Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo saldrá a la venta el p´roximo 16 de Julio¡Apártenlo por que se acaba!

Byex. :P


	12. El Lugar más Embrujado del Reino Unido

**Nuevos Desafíos**

Por: Mizaki Nekozuki Shidou

Mizaki¡Hola a todos! Perdón por la tardanza, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por su apoyo y espero que les guste este capítulo, pero antes que nada pasaré a contestar los reviews:

**A Alexia:** Discúlpame por no haberte respondido en el capítulo anterior, pero es que no había leído tu review. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esto, y perdóname por no cumplir con mis obligaciones como autora, y por todas esas molestias como el que me desaparezca por largos periodos de tiempo, que no actualice, y lo que es peor, que no vuelva a subir la historia inmediatamente después de que me la quitaron. En verdad discúlpame y muchas gracias por tu paciencia. Que bueno que te gustó lo de los comentarios de Umi, traté de que esa escena fuera divertida. Es verdad, el romance entre Harry e Hikaru es bastante interesante, será divertido ver cómo se desarrolla esto. Je je. Muchas gracias por todo.

**A Alba:** Gracias por escribir. Es verdad, me gusta mucho Harry Potter, aunque no me considero una fanática extrema. Nada más vendí mi alma al diablo para tener el sexto libro antes que nadie. (Es broma :p) Por cierto¿Ya leíste "El Príncipe Mestizo?". Creo que está mejor que el "La Órden de Fénix" pero que pudo haber estado más bueno. En fin, muchas gracias por leer mi historia.

**A derli**¡Sip¡Voy a seguir escribiendo! nn Gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribir.

**A luna**¡Wi! Estoy contenta de que te haya gustado que celara a Cho Chang. Me agrada tu propuesta, la verdad si Hikaru no se sintiera culpable por cualquier estupidez, entonces no sería Hikaru. Tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia en siguientes episodios. Gracias.

Y ahora sí¡COOOORRE CAPÍTULO!

Este capítulo está dedicado a todos los miembros de: "Forever CLAMP Fansub México" ¡Los amo!

**Nuevos Desafíos**

**Capítulo 12 **

**"El Lugar más Embrujado del Reino Unido"**

La una con cinco, ya era tarde. Demasiado tarde diría él, después de haber estado tanto tiempo sentado frente a la chimenea. Sus dedos largos, blancos, y deformes se crisparon impacientes; afuera había una ventisca, pero él podría fundir la nieve con una sola mirada. Estaba furioso. De pronto, unos ojos brillantes aparecieron entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea, y poco a poco se fue formando un rostro.

"Te retrasaste." Le reclamó él fríamente.

"Tuve un contratiempo, mi trabajo no es fácil. ¿Sabías?"

"Tan insolente como siempre, pero por alguna extraña razón no te he castigado como mereces, tal vez porque me recuerdas un poco a mi mismo."

"Será porque somos parientes, supongo."

"Sí, nunca pensé que todavía quedara uno vivo. Tú podrías heredar todo mi legado si yo, el Señor Oscuro, llegara a morir. Pero eso nunca va a pasar. ¡Ja ja ja!" Voldemort soltó una terrible risotada, pero eso no inmutó a la cara de la chimenea.

"Deja de divagar, y vallamos al grano, viejo."

"Es verdad, tienes que decirme lo que has averiguado."

"Son ellas."

"¿Qué te hace tener tanta certeza?"

"Las he sentido, su poder crece mucho y muy rápido. Al paso que van podrían incluso superar a Dumbledore... o a usted."

"¡No digas tonterías! Pero si tienes la certeza de que son ellas será mejor que las vigiles, después ya sabrás qué hacer."

"A sus órdenes amo, y ya que hemos tratado este punto, me retiro." Y la cabeza desapareció por completo.

Voldemort sonrió satisfecho, y con sus manos formó tres figuras entre las llamas crepitantes.

"Entonces son ustedes tres." Dijo acariciando la imagen de tres muchachas. "Muy pronto las conoceré en persona y ustedes me ayudaran a conseguir la vida eterna. ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!"

OOO

Harry despertó horrorizado, estaba cubierto de sudor y la cicatriz le ardía fuertemente. Todavía podía escuchar las risotadas de Voldemort retumbando en sus oídos, pero al darse cuenta de que él mismo era el que reía, se calló de inmediato.

"¡Ja ja ja!" se rió alguien muy cerca de él "¡Al menos cuéntanos el chiste pa' reírnos todos¿No?"

Harry volteó y notó horrorizado que Hikaru estaba acostada junto a él. ¿Qué rayos significaba eso!

El chico se puso muy nervioso entonces; lo único que recordaba es que en la fiesta había tomado algo que lo había dejado mareado, y al darse cuenta de que podría estar alcoholizado había decidido irse al dormitorio. Recordaba haber llegado ahí, pero después de eso todo era muy confuso, no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido. A menos que...

"Hikaru¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

"La verdad no me acuerdo, me acabo de despertar hace rato."

¡Entonces si podía ser posible!

"¡Nooo!" gimió Harry escondiéndose entre las sábanas.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"¡Perdóname¡Perdón por lo que te hice!" se disculpó mostrando su cara colorada. "En verdad discúlpame, no era mi intención hacerlo y ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Pero es que yo estaba ebrio, y de seguro tú también estabas ebria y ahora los dos estamos acostados y desorientados en la cama, y eso sólo quiere decir una cosa..."

"¿Qué?"

"¡Qué perdimos la virginidad!"

"¡AAAAAAAH! ... Oye¿Qué es virginidad?"

"¡No seas imbécil, Harry." Intervino alguien. "Esto no es lo que tú piensas, cochinote. Ustedes no hicieron nada de eso; además de que si hubieras "desflorado" a Hika, ya hubieras tenido una muerte horrible y dolorosa."

Harry volteó en dirección a la voz y se encontró a Umi sentada sobre la cama de Ron. El chico echó un vistazo al resto del cuarto y notó que Hermione y Lavender Brown también se encontraban ahí junto con sus otros compañeros.

"¿Qué hacen todas ustedes aquí?" preguntó al fin.

"Lo que sucede es que nuestro cuarto está lleno de gas desmayador y no podemos entrar, así que decidimos quedarnos aquí mientras Parvati y Phyllis van a ver si la Profesora Mcgonagall puede resolver el problema." Explicó Umi.

"¿Entonces porqué Hikaru no sabe cómo llegó aquí?"

"Em.. digamos que gracias a ella descubrimos que había gas desmayador."

"¡Si esto fue obra de Fred y George, te aseguró que esta vez sí me la van a pagar!" gruñó Hermione.

Entonces en ese momento entraron Phyllis y Parvati al dormitorio para darles las noticias.

"La Profesora Mcgonagall dice que el gas tardará un buen tiempo en disiparse del dormitorio, así que no podremos entrar esta noche." Informó Parvati.

"¡Ya oyeron chicos, sacarráfense de aquí!" ordenó Umi chasqueando los dedos.

"¿Es necesario, Umi?" se quejó un somnoliento Ron, "¿Qué tal si mejor nos dormimos los dos en mi cama como Hikaru y Harry?"

Umi y Hermione lanzaron un gruñido tan fuerte y enojado que Harry creyó por un momento que había un troll escondido en el dormitorio.

OOO

El sonido de un portazo la despertó de pronto. Fuu se acomodó los anteojos y notó que se había quedado dormida en la sala común. Todavía era de noche y aún crepitaba un débil fuego en la chimenea.

_"¿Quién pudo haber hecho ese ruido a estas horas?"_ se preguntó.

La joven se levantó y volteó justo a tiempo para descubrir a Caleb yendo a hurtadillas a su dormitorio.

"Caleb-sempai ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó la joven quedamente.

Al notarse descubierto, Caleb no tuvo más remedio que detenerse y titubear.

"Bueno, es que me invitaron a la fiesta de los Ravenclaw y apenas ahorita pude regresar. Terminó muy tarde."

Fuu observó su reloj, y vio que eran la 1:30 de la mañana, los maestros no permitirían que una fiesta durara tanto.

"Lo comprendo, aunque opino que un Head Boy como usted no debería estar merodeando por la escuela tan tarde y encima mentirle a sus compañeros, es un mal ejemplo para los estudiantes de grados inferiores al suyo."

Caleb arqueó las cejas en señal de sorpresa pero una fracción de segundo después recobró la compostura y replicó.

"Tiene usted mucha razón, pero opinó que las una prefecta como usted no debería estar estudiando a altas horas de la noche con este frío y, peor aún en pleno fin de semana, jovencita. Deberías relajarte."

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero aún no me ha dicho que ha estado haciendo en realidad todo este tiempo." Dijo levantándose y mirándolo sagazmente con sus ojos verdes.

"Ya le dije que estuve en la fiesta. Terminó muy tarde y me costó mucho trabajo desplazarme por el colegio en muletas y escondiéndome de Filch, y además..."

"¿Además?"

"¡Buenas noches jovencita, es hora de ir a dormir¡Qué descanses!"

Él la tomó del hombro y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de su dormitorio. Dijo e hizo todo esto tan rápidamente que la chica tardó en reaccionar.

_"¿Pero qué...¿Qué fue eso?"_ de pronto se dio cuenta de que se había ruborizado. _"¿Qué es lo que me está pasando¿No será acaso qué él...¡De ninguna manera! Ya estoy delirando, mejor dejo de pensar tonterías y me voy a dormir de una vez."_

OOO

"Buenos días Harry"

"Buenos días Ron."

"¿Quieres que le vallamos adelantando a la tarea después de desayunar?"

"Pues no creo que tengamos tiempo para eso Ron..." murmuró Harry incómodamente.

"¡Es verdad, se me había olvidado que hoy vamos a Hogsmeade!" Exclamó Ron quitándose la camisa de su pijama. " Por cierto¿Por qué me siento observado?"

"¿Será acaso porque estamos siendo observados, Ron?" dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

Ron se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que estaban en la Sala Común y que algunos estudiantes recién levantados se estaban reuniendo ahí.

"No te preocupes Ron, yo tampoco me he acostumbrado a dormir aquí." Lo consoló Neville desde el sillón en el que estaba.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos durmiendo aquí¿Una semana?" preguntó Dean.

"¡Exactamente¡Y pienso que esto es demasiado!" estalló Seamus Finnigan. "¡Síganme!"

Todos los chicos se levantaron y subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio.

"¡Suficiente!" exclamó Seamus tocando violentamente la puerta. "¡No me importa si su cuarto está desinfectado o no, las queremos fuera de aquí.!"

"Bueno", Dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta. " De todas formas la profesora dijo que ya podíamos volver ahí esta misma tarde. Si quieren pueden entrar, pero tendrán que atenerse al desorden."

"¿Desorden¿En un lugar habitado por niñas?" cuestionó Ron incrédulo.

"Verás, en nuestro dormitorio siempre hay noches tormentosas desmejorando en la mañana con altas probabilidad de que el "huracán Hikaru" ataqué en la costa." Explicó Umi.

Y en efecto, los chicos solo tuvieron que poner un pie en el cuarto para darse cuenta de que el lugar estaba lleno de cosas desparramadas por doquier. Todo a causa de que la pelirroja estaba revolviendo y sacando las cosas de su baúl y simplemente las aventaba sin ningún miramiento hacia donde cayeran.

"¡Valla desastre!" observó Neville esquivando un cuaderno que pasó volando muy cerca de él.

"Y esto es toooodos los días." Comentó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco y evadiendo un tomo muy pesado de "Transformaciones Nivel Avanzado."

"¡Ay Caramba!" exclamó Ron cuando le cayó encima un sostén. "¿Hikaru es copa Doble E!"

"¡Hey, eso es mío!" dijo Umi quitándole el bra.

"¿Y esta tanga que me acaba de caer, también?"

"Na, creo que esa es de Hermy."

"¿Pero cómo llego eso aquí?" masculló la prefecta tomando la prenda íntima.

"Al menos a mi me cayó encima algo decente." Opino Phyllis cachando una bolsa con galletas. "¡Crunch! Hikaru ¿Té molesta que me esté comiendo tus galletas?"

"No hay problema." Replicó la susodicha todavía revolviendo las cosas. " Son de hace siete meses, pero creo que si les quitas el moho y los hongos todavía sirven."

"¡Gulp! Creo que mejor me voy a la enfermería."

"¿Qué tanto buscas, Hikaru? Ya pusiste patas pa' arriba todo el dormitorio." Reclamó Umi.

"Estoy buscando mi capa, no puedo salir a Hogsmeade sin ella porque me congelo. ¿Dónde está¿Dónde está?"

"¿Te refieres a la capa que usa Crookshanks para dormir y en la que vomitó la semana pasada?" inquirió Umi señalando una capa tirada en el suelo que estaba rasguñada, llena de pelos y apestando.

"¡Ugh Sí era esa, mejor uso mi otra capa, aunque no sea del colegio."

"Y yo mejor me voy, creo que ya no quiero volver a mi dormitorio." Concluyó Seamus.

OOO

"Así que Hogsmeade es el único pueblo totalmente mágico en Inglaterra. Que interesante. ¿Qué mas puedes contarme?"

"Bueno, tiene una gran dulcería y también está la tienda de productos de broma, la Casa de los Gritos, y muchos pubs. Es un lugar muy agradable."

Fuu y Caleb platicaban tranquilamente mientras se dirigían a Hogsmeade junto con otros estudiantes, (las heridas de Caleb ya habían sanado y él ya no necesitaba muletas), de pronto notaron que Malfoy y sus amigos se dirigían hacia donde estaban Hikaru, Harry, Umi, Ron y Hermione.

"Increíble Potter, cada vez caes más bajo. Ahora te juntas con más basura que de costumbre." Se burló Malfoy altaneramente.

"¿Tú lo crees, Malfoy? Tu papi se ha de juntar con gente muy decente, de seguro." Le espetó Harry sarcásticamente.

"¿Y eso qué? Tu y tus amiguitos van que vuelan para terminar como TUS papis"  
Harry estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Malfoy cuando sintió que las piernas se le paralizaron y cayó de bruces sobre el suelo.

"Estoy muy apenada por lo que acabo de hacer, Harry-san, pero me apenaría más que usted se arriesgara a perder puntos para su casa por pelearse con este patán." Intervino Fuu. "Y bien Señor Malfoy¿No preferiría retirarse pacíficamente?"

"¡Preferiría esto! Explo... este... _¡Tarantallegra!"_

El hechizo golpeó las piernas de Fuu y éstas empezaron a moverse frenéticamente, fue entonces cuando Caleb intervino.

"¡Alto!" exclamó

Se veía tan imponente que Draco, Crabbe y Goyle se detuvieron sin saber que hacer, incluso muchos estudiantes que caminaban hacia el pueblo se pararon para ver lo que pasaba.

"Soy el Headboy de Slytherin, y le quitaré 5 puntos a quien no le arroje una bola de nieve a estos 3 idiotas:"

Caleb se retiró dejando el espacio libre para que todos obedecieran su orden. Los estudiantes lo hicieron sin demora y pronto Malfoy, Crabbe, y Goyle se vieron invadidos de bolas de nieve.

"¿Un Headboy puede bajarles puntos a los alumnos?" preguntó Harry después de que sus piernas fueron desencantadas por Ron.

"Desde luego que no, pero esto es divertido." Contestó Ron arrojando una bola con tan buena puntería que le pegó a Malfoy en los ojos.

Milagrosamente, Hermione no tenía ganas de protestar, y observaba la escena junto con Umi e Hikaru. Fue entonces cuando Alessandro Riviera se les acercó.

"¡Hola chicas!" saludó jovialmente. "¿Qué onda con esa capa tan... peculiar Shidou?"

Hikaru se ruborizó ligeramente sintiéndose incómoda; su capa sí era algo llamativa, de hacho había tomado la capa que le regaló la hechicera misteriosa en el Callejón Diagon. Le quedaba bastante grande y el fondo morado y la "X" del mismo color en la parte de atrás la hacían destacar de los demás.

"Esteee... no pude usar mi capa normal y me puse esta que me encontré." Contestó nerviosamente.

"No te apures, no se te ve tan mal, pero si quieres te presto la mía. Por cierto ¿Quieres ir a almorzar conmigo?"

"Esteee... no sé si los demás estén de acuerdo."

"Tu bien sabes que no tienes que pedirnos permiso para nada. Anda ve, y sé feliz." Dijo Umi despreocupadamente. "Además los chicos están demasiado ocupados vengándose de Malfoy como para preocuparse por otras cosas."

"Bueno... entonces sí voy. ¿Estás segura de que no hay ningún problema?"

"¡Claro que no¡Ve!"

Y los dos se alejaron hacia Hogsmeade.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Caleb al llegar junto a Fuu.

"¿Qué te diré? Si mi sueño fuera convertirme en bailarina profesional de tap, ahorita estaría en la gloria."

"Ah, sí. Todavía tienes ese hechizo, perdón. _¡Finite Incantatem!"_

Después de pronunciar el hechizo, las piernas de la chica se detuvieron al instante.

"Gracias, Caleb-sempai."

"No hay de qué, ahora si me permites te daré un tour de primera clase por Hogsmeade."

"Suertuda..." murmuró Umi sin apartar la vista de Caleb y Fuu.

"No deberías de estar celosa de Hikaru, al menos tú tienes una cita con Ron." Habló Hermione de pronto.

"Ah sí con Ron, pero yo no estaba hablando de...¡Valla¡Hasta que me diriges la palabra!"

Hermione la ignoró, lanzó un bufido similar a los de Crookshanks y se dirigió a Ron y a Harry.

"¡Oigan¿No creen que ya es suficiente¡Vámonos, no hay que perder más tiempo!"

Harry y Ron la obedecieron de mala gana y se encaminaron hacia Hogsmeade. Tuvieron que pasar cinco minutos para que Harry se diera cuenta de que alguien faltaba.

"¿Y Hikaru?" inquirió curioso.

"Se fue con Riviera en dirección al Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié." Contestó Hermione.

"¡Ah sí! Ese es el lugar en el que las parejitas de tórtolos se van a comer, bueno más bien a comerse a besos. Al menos eso es lo que me contó Ginny." Informó Umi.

"¿Qué¿Qué¿Qué!" exclamó Harry sorprendido.

"¡Ja¿No me digas que estás celoso¿Pues qué no te gustaba Cho¡Ya decídete!" se burló Ron.

"¿Y que tal si vamos a ese lugar a cumplir con nuestro trato?" sugirió Umi.

"¡Ni hablar¡Una comida a la luz de las velas no es mi idea de una cita!"

"Si esa no es tu idea de una cita, me pregunto cual será." Masculló Ryuzaki más desilusionada de lo que ya estaba.

El grupo de 4 siguió caminando hasta llegar a su destino. Iban rumbo a "Las Tres Escobas" cuando se toparon con los gemelos Weasley.

"¡Alto ahí, bellacos!" exclamó Fred.

"¡Entréguennos todos los dulces que compraron en Honeydukes!"

"Acabamos de entrar al pueblo, no hemos tenido oportunidad de ir a ningún lado." Explicó Harry.

"¡Qué chafas son!" se quejaron los gemelos.

"No importa, sólo queríamos comunicarles a ustedes, ilustres educandos, que están cordialmente invitados a la "Magna Exhibición de Sortilegios Weasley"" dijo George en un tono de falsa solemnidad.

"¿De qué están hablando?" preguntó Ron.

"¡Ay hermanito, tan estúpido como siempre! Lo que queríamos decir es que vamos a aprovechar que no hay maestros ni madres furiosas cerca para ver cuantos idiotas compran nuestros productos. Y después de eso encenderemos unos cuantos "Magifuegos Weasley" aclaró Fred.

"¡Suena bien¿Vienen con nosotros, chicas?" inquirió Ron.

"Bueno, pues ya qué." Contestó Umi no tan contenta encogiéndose de hombros.

Umi y Hermione los siguieron con desgana y se sentaron en una banca cuando los chicos decidieron prender "Magifuegos" en un lote baldío para llamar la atención.

"¡Hombres!" se quejaron al unísono.

"¡Hey, deja de decir lo mismo que yo!" reclamaron al mismo tiempo "¿Qué te pasa¡Ya basta¡Sangrona!"

"¡Hola chicas¿Cómo están?" saludó Ginny.

"¡Mal!" le espetaron a la vez. "¡Hey te dije que pararas¡Grr!"

"¡Ja ja ja! Parece que las dos tienen un malestar en común." Rió Ginny observando a sus hermanos y a Harry. "No es para nada interesante ver a los hombres comportándose como idiotas. ¡Eso lo podemos ver sin tener que salir de la escuela¿Qué tal si mejor vamos a pasearnos por Hogsmeade?"

"No lo sé, le prometí a Ron que..."

"¡No hay bronca, ven conmigo! Ya va siendo hora de que el pelmazo de mi hermano aprenda a tratar a las mujeres."

"Tienes razón, ya vámonos."

OOO

"Entonces esta es la casa más embrujada del Reino Unido. No me parece tan impresionante." Comentó Fuu.

Ella y Caleb se encontraban en las afueras de Hogsmeade observando la Casa de los Gritos, como ustedes ya se han de haber imaginado.

"Parece que nada le sorprende a la señorita prefecta. Pero a que no te atreves a entras ahí sola. ¿Eh?" la retó Caleb.

"Desde luego que me atrevo, señor Head Boy, pero por el momento no hay ninguna razón lógica para entrar ahí."

" ¿Y si me comprometo a invitarte la comida si entras ahí, te parecerá una razón lógica?"

"Pues la verdad no tanto, pero considerando que ando algo corta de dinero y que estás ansioso por verme entrar, entonces aceptaré."

Los dos se saltaron la barda y caminaron hacia la casa, hasta quedar a unos 5 metros de distancia de ésta.

"Adelante" dijo el joven cediéndole el paso.

La guerrera del viento sonrió confiada y se adentró a la casa abandonada.

El lugar lucía sucio y descuidado, tal y como ella sospechaba. Creyó que lo peor que podría pasarle era que se encontrara con una ratota, cosa que no la asustaba para nada, aún así se sorprendió un poco al ver marcas profundas de arañazos en todas partes. De pronto, un chirrido a sus espaldas la alertó.

"¿Quién está ahí!"

Un silencio absoluto prosiguió a su exclamación.

_"Debió ser una rata, o el crujido de la madera podrida."_ Pensó algo avergonzada de su actitud. "Bueno, ya que estoy aquí, supongo que debo explorar el resto de la casa."

La joven respiró hondo y se dispuso a subir las escaleras. Tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que había algo bastante extraño en esa casa. Su intuición no la había engañado antes, pero por orgullo decidió ignorarla y continuó con su camino. Cuando iba a la mitad de las escaleras, escuchó un sonido más fuerte proveniente de arriba, instintivamente puso su mano sobre su varita y siguió subiendo.

Al llegar al desolado pasillo de la planta alta, sintió que la temperatura había bajado considerablemente ahí arriba. Caminó inseguramente unos cuantos pasos cuando de pronto escuchó que una ventana se rompía. Lo que pasó después fue bastante confuso. Una criatura que ella no había visto antes, salió volando de uno de los cuartos como si de un espectro se tratase. Estaba todo cubierto de unas roídas telas negras, de sus mangas salían unas horrendas manos descarnadas, si es que a eso se le podían llamar manos, más bien eran pedazos de carne putrefacta. Su rostro estaba cubierto con la tela por lo que no podía verse, pero era evidente que no sería algo muy agradable. La criatura se abalanzó sobre Fuu antes de que pudiera reaccionar completamente. La chica gritó dio unos pasos hacia atrás y cayó de espaldas. Sintió que la respiración se le dificultaba y tampoco podía ver muy bien lo que estaba a su alrededor, no entendía lo que pasaba, lo único que sabía era que tenía que escapar a toda costa de esa cosa. Y entonces perdió total control de sus acciones.

_**"¡Huracán Verde!"**_ gritó con todas sus fuerzas justo cuando el monstruo se cernía sobre ella.

Una poderosísima ráfaga de viento recorrió todo el pasillo rompiendo las ventanas y lanzando fuertemente a la cosa contra una pared. La chica no quiso tomarse el tiempo de ver el efecto de su hechizo. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a las escaleras. Andaba tan acelerada que se cayó y bajó los escalones prácticamente rodando, afortunadamente no se lastimó mucho.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí!" exclamó.

Para ella ya no existían las escaleras, ni ninguna otra parte de la casa. Lo único que podía ver era una niebla blanca que parecía haber llenado a todo su ser. Sentía que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento, pero el deseo de sobrevivir era más fuerte. Como pudo, se dirigió a tropezones hasta la entrada, abrió la puerta, y cayó de bruces sobre la nieve pensando que ahora sí se iba a desmayar.

"¡Fuu¿Qué te pasó¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Caleb mientras se aproximaba corriendo hacia ella.

Fuu aspiró hondamente tratando de normalizar su respiración. Poco a poco su vista se fue despejando hasta que pudo ver lo que había a su alrededor, esto la hizo sentir un poco mejor, aunque todavía estaba muy débil.

"¿Pero qué fue eso?" inquirió más para si misma que para su compañero.

"Arrojé una piedra a la ventana para asustarte, pero no pensé que fueras a reaccionar así. Discúlpame por ser tan estúpido." Respondió el muchacho mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

"No, no fue por eso, ahí había algo más..."

Volteó a ver la ventana que había roto Caleb y creyó vislumbrar una extraña sombra, después pasó un viento helado que la hizo estremecerse.

"Vámonos, tú ganaste." Musitó el chico con mucho remordimiento.

Ella asintió silenciosamente, y los dos se alejaron de ese lugar lo más rápidamente que pudieron.

¿Qué pasará¿Por qué había un dementor en la Casa de los Gritos¿Fuu estará bien¿Qué era realmente lo que hacía Caleb en la escuela a medianoche¿Cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de Voldemort¿Ron tratará de ser más considerado con Umi¿Qué es lo que quiere Riviera de Hikaru? Y lo más importante de todo ¿Algún día Caleb y Fuu hablaran como adolescentes normales en vez de utilizar ese vocabulario de rucos que se cargan? Todo esto y más averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo porque esta historia:

CONTINUARÁ...

**Miniglosario:**

**HeadBoy:** Es lo que en español llamaron "Premio Anual", dicho término me parece extremadamente ñoño y sin sentido, por lo que prefiero usar "Headboy" o a veces "Jefe de Prefectos".

**Extremadamente estúpidas notas de la autora:**

Tal vez los nuevos lectores no lo sepan pero antes de que los de me quitaran la historia, solía poner unas larguísimas notas de autora en la que los personajes participaban y les pasaban todo tipo de cosas. A Umi le caía un yunque de trescientas toneladas encima, a Fuu le tocó nadar en una alberca llena de pirañas y Hikaru incendiaba mi chamarra por alguna razón misteriosamente misteriosa. El objetivo de todas esas babosadas era hacer reír, o bueno más bien lo escribía porque me daba el simple. Después de que me quitaron la historia y tuve que subirla otra vez ya no volví a poner esas notas de autora porque simplemente andaba amargada. ¿Pero qué creen¡Me agarró el simple otra vez¡Y aquí hay más de mis estúpidas ideas! No tienen porque leerlo, mejor pónganme un review o hagan algo más productivo antes de que piensen que ya me deschaveté, pero si son lo suficientemente valientes para leer esto, aquí están:

LAS MENCIONES COMERCIALES BARATAS DE N.D

NOTA: Si pueden leer esto, significa que... ¡La autora ya se dio otro pasón por andarse comiendo los honguitos del bosque!

COMERCIAL #1

Dumbledore entra a Hogwarts y ve a Tom Ryddle matando a sus compañeritos con el basilisco que sacó de la Cámara Secreta.

"¡Tom¿Qué haces¡Eso está mal, y se ve mal!" lo reprendió el director.

"¿Se ve mal¿Cómo tus películas pirata?" le replica Tom

"¡Pero si solamente compré una mala copia de "Lola la Trailera"¡Oh no, por mi culpa Tom se ha vuelto un asesino maniático y se convertirá en Lord Voldemort¡Soy un monstruo!"

¿Qué le estás enseñando a tus alumnos?

No compres películas pirata. (Y si lo haces, de perdis que sean buenas películas ¿Cómo que "Lola la Trailera"¡Por favor!)

COMERCIAL #2

Aparece Cornelius Fudge elegantemente vestido, entonces comienza a hablar:

"Por más que le pienses y le pienses, no vas a encontrar a un ministro al que lo han estado fregando más que a mí. Que si "ya saben quien esto", que si "ya saben quien, lo otro". ¡Ya basta! Esas son mentiras de un mocoso perturbado y paranoico y de un viejo senil. Aquí todo está bien. Aquí no pasa nada. Y la verdad no hay tantas muertes misteriosas, lo que pasa es que se están refriteando a los difuntitos. Estoy montado en mi macho de que Ya-Sabes-Quién no ha vuelto y por más que me duela, de ahí no me van a mover. Yo no soy ni un rey, ni un presidente. ¡Soy su maldito Ministro, por un demonio¡Y yo estoy bien, y Dumbledore está mal, mal, mal¡Y si me vuelven a mencionar a ese mugre ruco, os mato¡OS MATO A TODOS!

Este fue un mensaje del Ministerio de Magia. (¿A poco?)

COMERCIAL #3

Entra Harry muy serio y dice:

"Después de haber sobrevivido al ataque de Lord Voldemort, lo peor no fue perder a mis padres, ni que tuviera que vivir con mis horribles tíos, ni mucho menos el hecho de que estoy destinado a convertirme en un héroe trágico. No. Lo peor fue esa horrenda cicatriz en forma de rayo. ¡Arruinó mi lindo rostro! Afortunadamente, existe "Cicatricura" y gracias a ella me he podido deshacer de esa horrible cicatriz."

¡Use "cicatricura¡Te quita cicatrices, jiotes y quemaduras! Los expertos la recomiendan.

"¡Usa "cicatricura" es muy eficaz!" dice Ferio después de ponerse la crema que mágicamente le quita las cicatrices.

"¿Te quitaste las cicatriz en forma de X?" Pregunta Fuu alterada. "¡Ferio¿Cómo pudiste¡Esa cicatriz hacía que te vieras sexy porque te parecías a Kenshin! Te la voy a tener que hacer otra vez."

Fuu saca una daga y empieza a perseguir a Ferio por todo el estudio mientras Harry los observa.

"Otra que se comió los honguitos del bosque" comenta Harry. "¡Ya estuvo bueno de tantas tonterías, mejor nos vemos en el próximo capítulo¡Hasta la vista!"

Sábado 10 de Septiembre de 2005


	13. ¿Y dónde están las chicas?

**Nuevos Desafíos **

**Capítulo 13 **

**"¿Y dónde están las chicas?"**

Harry, Ron, Fred, George, y otros compañeros se entretuvieron un buen rato probando los productos de los gemelos. Ese fue un buen día para "Sortilegios Weasley", ya que la mercancía se vendió de inmediato.

Una vez que todos los clientes se retiraron y el relajo estaba terminado, Harry y Ron se dieron cuenta de que algo faltaba.

"¿Y las chicas?"

"Se fueron de aquí hace mucho tiempo. ¿No lo habían notado?" comentó George .

Ron suspiró largamente y bajó la cabeza.

"Primero se va Hikaru sin avisarnos, y luego Umi y Hermione hacen lo mismo, y eso que se suponía que Umi tenía una cita conmigo. ¿Qué hice mal?"

"Lo que pasa hermanito, es que eres un perdedor" respondió Fred con mucha sinceridad. "De todas formas, nos resulta muy conveniente que no estén aquí."

"¿Por qué?" quiso saber Harry.

"Porque así podemos hablarles de nuestros nuevos prototipos sin correr el peligro de que ellas nos maten lenta y dolorosamente" replicó George.

"Lo que pasa es que una de nuestras nuevas creaciones es el gas desmayador. Por cierto Harry¿Te gustó nuestro firewhiskeybeer? Te vimos tomando varias botellas de eso durante la fiesta de la semana pasada."

"¿Su qué?"

"Firewhiskeybeer, nuestra nueva bebida. Se ve como cerveza de mantequilla, sabe a cerveza de mantequilla¡Pero no es cerveza de mantequilla!"

"En realidad es firewhiskey disfrazado."

"Con razón me sentía tan mareado aquella noche" reflexionó Harry para luego cuestionar.

"¿Y para qué hicieron eso?"

"Por negocio desde luego, si consideramos que este producto les facilitará la vida a todas esas personas que meten bebidas alcohólicas de contrabando tenemos la venta asegurada"  
"¡Que bueno que las chicas no están aquí!" concluyó Ron aliviado.

OOO

"Bueno, ya fuimos a Zonko, a Honeydukes, a la Oficina Postal y pasamos por la Casa de los Gritos. ¿Y ahora qué quieres hacer?" preguntó Ginny.

"No lo sé" respondió Umi "¿Qué es lo que tú quieres hacer?"

"No, pues dime que quieres hacer tú."

"¿Pero a ti que se te antoja?"

Esta tediosa conversación habría durado horas y horas y horas de no ser porque Hermione intervino.

"¡Qué aburridas son, mejor me voy de aquí!"

"Pues ya vete, llevas repelando todo el día." Replicó Umi fríamente

"¡Ninguna tipa babosa como tú me va a decir que debo hacer!"

"Ya dejen de pelear, ustedes dos. Mejor hay que tomarnos una cerveza de mantequilla. Aquí traigo unas, así que ni siquiera tendremos que pagar."

Las dos dejaron de reñir y accedieron a la propuesta de Ginny, Todas se sentaron en una banca y la joven Weasley le s pasó las botellas.

"¿De donde las sacaste?" inquirió Umi.

"Se las robé a Fred y a George, no creo que les hagan falta, tenían muchas escondidas."

La joven de cabello azulado se encogió de hombros y agradeció que los chicos no estuvieran ahí en ese momento.

OOO

El Salón de té de Madame Pudipie era un lugar pequeño, limpio, y agradable; se destacaba por ser el lugar que albergaba a numerosos adolescentes calenturientos que se la pasaba practicando la "respiración de boca a boca" a la menor provocación. Cualquier chica perspicaz hubiera sospechado de inmediato que querían algo de ella si algún chico la invitaba a dicho lugar. Pero Hikaru no sospechó en lo absoluto, es mas, ella ni siquiera era perspicaz; de hecho ni siquiera se había fijado en las peculiaridades de las personas que iban al lugar porque estaba más interesada en la comida.

"¿Qué tal está tu sushi¿Eh?" inquirió Alessandro en un intento de hacer conversación.

"No es lo mismo" murmuró ella, acto seguido se comió otro sushi y tuvo problemas para pasarse ese pedazo de alga que se le pegaba a los dientes. _"Extraño la comida de Japón, el verdadero sushi no tiene queso crema ni esa cosa verde que parece wasabi."_

Suspiró y siguió comiendo sin ánimos de proseguir la conversación. Alex la miraba de una manera bastante peculiar, pero ella no lo notó, en ese momento se encontraba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos. Últimamente se sentía cohibida con Harry, le gustaba estar con el chico, se divertía mucho con él y lo consideraba un buen amigo, nunca había pensado que su amistad con él le traería problemas, hasta que sucedió lo del partido de quidditch. Al principio creía que le había arruinado la victoria a su equipo y se sentía mal por eso, pero las cosas empeoraron cuando se enteró de que por lo ocurrido Cho Chang, la chica que tanto le gustaba a su amigo, lo había rechazado. El saber que le había hecho ese daño a Harry le había hecho creer que lo mejor era apartarse un poco de él, y por eso había aceptado la invitación de Riviera, pero aún así no se sentía mejor. En eso estaba cuando Alessandro rompió el silencio.

"Oye¿Es cierto que estuviste en el Callejón Diagon el día en que fue atacado?" dijo como quien no quería la cosa.

"Eh... sip" respondió algo destanteada por la pregunta y sonriendo tímidamente. "No fue algo muy bonito que digamos..."

"¿Lo dices por los mortífagos¿En serio los viste?"

"Ajá" parecía no querer darle mucha importancia al asunto. "Me escapé de puro milagro, tal vez hubiera muerto de no ser por..." titubeó por un momento, incluso una imprudente como ella sabía que no era de lo más sabio hablar sobre la hechicera misteriosa. "...por los Aurors, claro." Soltó una risita nerviosa antes de seguir comiendo y sumergirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

OOO

Umi miró con desconfianza a su segunda botella de cerveza de mantequilla, algo andaba mal en todo ese asunto.

"Oigan¿No creen que esto tiene un poquitito de... alcohol?" inquirió incómodamente.

"¿Y qué si lo tiene?" cuestionó Ginny aventando su tercera botella vacía. "Los muggles de nuestra edad se la pasan retacándose de alcohol a la menor provocación. ¿No es así?"

"Seh" masculló Hermione quien a pesar de haberse tomado apenas una botella y media de cerveza ya estaba algo ebria.

OOO

"¿De verdad te sientes bien?" preguntó Caleb preocupado.

Desde que habían vuelto de la Casa de los Gritos, Fuu no había mejorado mucho, se encontraba muy pálida, respiraba con dificultad y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Aún así, ella trataba de ser fuerte para no arruinarle el día a su compañero.

Entraron al salón de Madame Pudipie, pero entonces Caleb se detuvo al notar la presencia "non grata" para él. Riviera también vio al recién llegado. Los dos se miraron intensamente y por unos segundos entablaron una muda batalla de miradas. Al fin, el chico de ojos dorados decidió ignorarlo y se volvió hacia Fuu.

"Este sitió está muy lleno, mejor vamos a otra parte."

Ella asintió débilmente y se marcharon del lugar. Ni ella ni Hikaru se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido.

OOO

"¡Oigan, de plano ya párenle¡Ya tomaron suficiente!"

Sorprendentemente la que hacía tal regaño no era la prefecta Hermione Granger, sino Umi Ryuzaki que había notado que sus compañeras sufrían los efectos de algo que no podía ser cerveza de mantequilla.

"Hermione, ya deja..." Umi intentó quitarle la botella pero la prefecta le dio un gran abrazo.

"¡Tu shi que me comprendes, por esho te quiero desh... grashíada!" exclamó después de llorar sobre el hombro de la extranjera.

"¡De veras que estás hasta atrás!" murmuró Ryuzaki tratando de quitársela de encima. La otra en cambio seguía sollozando y quejándose.

"¡Es que no entiendo que es lo que me pasa¡Soy la señorita Prefecta, la de mejores calificaciones, la mejor bruja de mi grupo, y a pesar de eso no sé qué demonios hacer con los chicos¡Viktor lleva 2 meses sin escribirme, a Harry lo como más que a un amigo pero al wey le atraen las orientales! Y Ron... Ron... ¡No sé que demonios me pasa con Ron, pero me revienta el hígado ver cómo se derrapa por esa mujerzuela de cabellos azules¡Ni que fuera tan bonita¿Qué demonios tiene ella que no tenga yo!"

"Her..mione..."

Umi no sabía ni que decir, al principio se indignó por lo de "mujerzuela". Pero al comprender que la castaña estaba borracha y además de que le estaba abriendo su corazón así como así, desistió de su intento de venganza. Lo que más le incomodó era que sus sentimientos hacia los chicos eran muy similares a los de Hermione. No pudo reflexionar mucho sobre eso porque una Ginny bastante ebria intervino en la conversación.

"¡No te agüites Hermy, la culpa la tienen losh malditos hombresh¡Por mí que los castren a todos, sí señor!"

Umi estaba dispuesta a quitarles las malditas botellas de una vez por todas cuando se percató de que Fuu y Caleb estaban pasando por esa misma calle en ese momento. Al principio a Umi le dio pena de que Caleb la viera con ese par de borrachas, pero luego notó que él ni se fijaba. Fuu estaba bastante débil y le costaba trabajo caminar, por eso su acompañante la estaba sosteniendo. Pero eso no fue lo que vio Umi, ella sólo vio al chico que le gustaba abrazando a su mejor amiga; y eso hizo que una sensación desagradable recorriera su cuerpo.

Cuando se aseguró de que los dos se habían alejado, la peliazul tomó una botella sin abrir y la miró absortamente durante un tiempo.

"Tienes razón, malditos hombres." Y se tomó toda la bebida de un solo trago.

OOO

"¡Qué aburrición¿Dónde están las chicas?" preguntó Ron bostezando.

Harry no contestó, estaba preguntándose si sería bueno ir al Salón de Té de Madame Pudipie ahora que Fred y George se habían ido. En eso estaba cuando alguien se le acercó.

"Ah... ho-hola Cho."

"Hola Harry"  
A esto les siguió un silencio incómodo que Cho rompió poco después.

"¿Y dónde está "esa chica" "

"¿Quién¿Hikaru? Ella se fue con Riviera."

"Me prometiste que hoy saldríamos juntos."

"Sí claro, pero luego te enojaste y me dijiste que ya no querías. ¿Recuerdas?"

"¡Pero ni siquiera hiciste el intento de insistir conmigo!"

"Pero tú te veías muy decidida a no salir conmigo, no podía obligarte a hacer algo que no querías."

"Harry ¿De verdad te importo? Porque si es así no parece que te estés esforzando mucho para demostrarlo." Y se fue muy ofendida.

Harry se quedó estático y parpadeó confundido. _"¿Pero qué fue eso?"_ pensó. Y luego consideró que necesitaba tener una larga charla con Hermione sobre el comportamiento de las chicas.

"¡Harry-chan!"

El muchacho volteó hacia la voz y notó que Hikaru estaba con Ron.

"¿Y Riviera?" le preguntó Harry.

"Bueno, él solamente me invitó a comer, así que cuando terminamos simplemente me fui. Por cierto, hace rato te vi hablando con Cho. ¿Por qué se fue?"

"No tengo ni idea." Contestó él bajando la mirada, al levantarla se dio cuenta de que la joven parecía estar apenada.

"Harry... si te causo problemas por estar contigo, tal vez lo mejor sea que me aleje."

"¡No digas eso!" prorrumpió el muchacho "¡Tú no tienes la culpa de esto¡No tienes porque alejarte!"

"¿De... de verdad no te molesto?"

"N-no, para nada."

Los dos se quedaron un momento ligeramente sonrojados hasta que Ron intervino.

"¡Hey Hika¿Qué no es esa tu amiga? No se ve muy bien."

Entonces fue cuando vieron a Caleb y a Fuu dirigiéndose a la escuela. La pelirroja se preocupó al ver el estado de su amiga (que estaba peor que antes) así que decidió acompañarla hasta Hogwartz, lógicamente Ron y Harry hicieron lo mismo.

Mientras tanto, Umi se encontraba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos como para interesarse en lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No tenía muy en claro sus sentimientos y estaba confundida; no cabía duda de que le gustaba Caleb , pero ¿Qué tal si a Caleb le gustaba su mejor amiga¿Qué haría entonces? Estaba pensando en eso cuando notó que sus acompañantes se habían ido, y ahora se encontraban yendo a las afueras del pueblo mas borrachas que nunca. Umi no podía dejarlas así, por lo que dando un suspiro de resignación, la peliazul se levantó y trató de darles alcance.

OOO

"¿Pero qué demonios fue lo que pasó, Caleb!" demandó Hikaru.

"No lo sé, está así desde que entró a la casa de los gritos; tal vez ese chiquero sí esté embrujado después de todo."

Harry negó con la cabeza en señal de incredulidad, él sabía perfectamente que ese lugar no estaba embrujado. Volteó a ver con interés a la rubia, su cuerpo temblaba de frío, respiraba con dificultad, y una extraña mezcla de pánico y de tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos, a él le pareció que había algo familiar en esa reacción, pero ¿Qué era?

"¡Uy sí, la nena se asustó!" Se burló una voz a sus espaldas. Era Malfoy.

Caleb apretó los puños y con una aparente tranquilidad se acercó a Malfoy hasta estar a unos pocos centímetros de él.

"¿Por qué no eres inteligente y aprendes de lo que te pasó hoy en la mañana?" preguntó con rabia.

El rubio se acobardó y retrocedió unos pasos, pero en el momento en el que todos menos se lo esperaban sacó su varita y gritó:

_"¡Explohemo!"_

Caleb reaccionó rápidamente y esquivó el hechizo, pero éste siguió su curso y le pegó a Fuu directamente en el estómago ante la horrorizada mirada de los presentes.  
La chica se dobló y cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras trataba de detener la hemorragia que salía de su herida, tosió un poco de sangre y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, se desplomó.

OOO

Minerva Mcgonagall estaba nerviosa, y todo aquél que conocía a la estricta profesora sabía que si algo llegaba a inquietarla era porque las cosas no marchaban bien.

Ella se encontraba en su oficina con sus labios más apretados que nunca y mirando reprobatoriamente a la persona indeseable que estaba en ese mismo cuarto.

"Valla sorpresa, Dolores, el ministerio no nos avisó que vendrías a la escuela." Dijo en un tono aparentemente calmado.

"Es que les quisimos dar una "sorpresita"" replicó Dolores Umbridge en un tono de falsa dulzura. "Pero sólo voy a estar aquí una "temporadita" haciendo una inspección de rutina, nada más."

Mcgonagall frunció aun más el ceño, sabía que eso era algo más que "una simple inspección de rutina" y no le gustaba nada como sonaba eso de "temporadita". En ese momento entró Dennis Crevey bastante agitado.

"¡Profesora, profesora, hay una pelea cerca de la casa de Slytherin!"

Mcgonagall se levantó y salió corriendo junto a Dennis en dirección al lugar, seguida por una Umbridge que mostraba más tranquilidad de lo que la situación requería.

Al llegar al lugar de los hechos vieron a un grupo de pasmados niños de 1ero y 2ndo grado observando la escena.

"¿Pero qué rayos está pasando!" preguntó la jefa de Gryffindor abriéndose paso entre la gente. Cuando por fin pudo ver lo que pasaba, su reacción fue igual a la del resto de los espectadores.

Por un lado había una chica rubia desmayada sobre un charco de sangre, cerca de ella estaba el Headboy de Slytherin asustadísimo tratando de reanimarla, y más para allá estaban Potter y Weasley llenos de indecisión porque no podían decidirse entre ayudar a la chica o detener a Shidou que en esos momentos estaba descontrolada dándole una paliza de antología a Malfoy.

"¿Cómo te atreves¿Cómo te atreves!" gritaba la pelirroja llena de furia y con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Hikaru, por favor ya cálmate!" exclamó Harry cuando se percató de la presencia de la profesora.

Pero ella estaba demasiado cegada por la ira como para hacerle caso.

" ¡No...te...atrevas...a ...ponerle...un dedo... encima...maldito bastardo!" decía entre golpe y golpe.

"¡Shidou, detente, ya es suficiente!" gritó Minerva en un afán por imponerse. Aún así, la chica no le hizo caso. "¡Shidou, he dicho que ya es suficiente_¡Expéllimus!" _el hechizo separó a la joven de Draco y la hizo chocar contra una pared.

Los alumnos presentes se asustaron aún más, mientras que Umbridge hacía anotaciones en una libreta rosa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hikaru se levantó algo confundida, pero todavía dispuesta a seguir atacando pero fue detenida por Ron, Harry, y la profesora.

"¡Suéltenme!" chilló desesperada " ¡Él la lastimo!"

La maestra de transformaciones volteó a ver a la malherida Fuu y luego se dirigió a Draco quien seguía en el lugar donde lo habían estado golpeando y trataba de retener la sangre de su nariz rota.

"¿Es cierto lo que dice, Malfoy?" preguntó seriamente Minerva.

"Yo...no quería...en verdad no quería..." balbuceaba el rubio bastante asustado.

"Muy bien todo el mundo, el espectáculo ya terminó. ¡Ryddle, Crevey! Llévense a Malfoy y a Hououji a la enfermería. ¡Y tú Shidou te vienes conmigo!"

Mcgonagall tomó a Hikaru fuertemente del brazo llevándosela casi a rastras a su oficina, mientras que Harry y Ron trataban de disuadirla.

"Por favor, profesora no la castigue ella no tuvo la culpa."

"¡Sí, todo fue por Malfoy!"

Alegaban Harry y Ron pero ella los calló con un gesto de su mano.  
"¡Suficiente! Esto que sucedió fue realmente inaceptable. ¡Y tenía que pasar justo hoy que...¡Justamente en frente de...! Olvídenlo. ¡Hay 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y esa es mi última palabra!"

"¡Hem hem!" intervino Umbridge con su tosesilla falsa. "¿De casualidad esta niña Shidou es una de las nuevas estudiantes?"

La Jefa de Gryffindor frunció el ceño muchísimo y apretó los labios hasta que estos parecían una simple línea, después respondió fríamente.

"Así es."

La inspectora sonrió ampliamente y siguió haciendo anotaciones, era la única persona que parecía estar feliz en ese momento. De pronto, unos gritos provenientes de afuera los alertaron.

"¿Ahora qué?" Se preguntó la profesora bastante irritada mientras iba a ver que pasaba junto con el resto de sus acompañantes.

Lo que vieron al salir fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Justo en medio del lago había un bote tripulado por Ginny Weasley y por la Prefecta Hermione Granger, por lo general ambas eran muy buenas niñas, pero ahora parecían haber perdido totalmente la razón.

"¡Soy la reina del mundo!"

"Agh, tengo ganas de vomitar..."

Decían las dos ebrias, mientras tanto, Ryuzaki les gritaba desde la orilla del lago.

"¡Vengan acá babosas, se van a meter en problemas!"

En ese momento el calamar gigante del lago pasó nadando muy cerca de la superficie, Ginny se asustó y lo golpeó fuertemente con un remo. Ahí se armó la gorda, Mcgonagall estaba enojada, Umi estaba enojada, Hikaru estaba enojada, y lo peor de todo era que el calamar también estaba enojado. Éste emergió bruscamente y con un fuerte golpe se sus tentáculos volteó el bote de Ginny y Hermione tirándolas al agua.  
"Maldita sea." Murmuró Umi al ver lo que pasaba, y sin pensarlo dos veces se metió al lago.

A pesar de que estaban a finales de noviembre el clima no estaba aún lo suficientemente fío como para congelar el lago, pero el agua sí estaba bastante helada y eso le constaría a Umi en carne propia.

"¡A caray! Ahora ya sé cómo se sienten mis vasos cuando les hecho refresco con hielos" pensó Umi emulando a su amiga Fuu que siempre salía con esa clase de comentarios estúpidos en situaciones extremas. (N/A: Creo que nada más lo hizo en el capítulo 4, pero fue divertido. nn)  
Aún así siguió nadando hasta acercarse al monstruo, éste no parecía estar muy complacido, y entre sus tentáculos sostenía a Ginny y Hermione quienes estaban inconscientes. Al percatarse de la presencia de Umi, el calamar atacó a la chica con un tentáculo golpeándola y haciéndola retroceder.

"¡Ryuzaki, sal de ahí!" gritó Minerva

"¡Umi-chan!" Hikaru logró soltarse y corrió hacia el lago, pero Harry la detuvo. "¡Harry, suéltame!"

"No te metas en más problemas" le dijo el muchacho.

Harry se puso muy tenso, él también quería ayudar a Ginny, Hermione, y Umi, pero también quería evitar que Hikaru hiciera las mismas tonterías que él tenía ganas de hacer por si mismo. Estaba a punto de saltar al agua cuando vio a Umi nadar de nuevo en dirección al monstruo con mucha resolución.

"¡Te voy a hacer ceviche, maldito engendro de Cthulu¡_Remolino de Dragón!"_

Parte del agua del lago comenzó a revolverse formando un remolino que chocó contra el monstruo. El impacto fue tan fuerte que el agua se desparramó por todos lados salpicando a la gente que estaba cerca de ahí. El animal quedó inconsciente y se hundió. Acto seguido, la guerrera acuática se sumergió y tomó a Ginny y a Hermione.

Ni tardos ni perezosos Ron, Harry, e Hikaru tomaron un bote y sacaron a las chicas de ahí, pero al llegar a la orilla, se encontraron a Mcgonagall bastante enojada y a Umbridge toda empapada y gritando como histérica.

"¡Pero qué clase de magia negra es esta¡Esto es inaceptable!"

Umi tragó saliva, ya que se dio cuenta de que la señora se había asustado por su hechizo.

"Pe-perdón señora, no era mi intención." Titubeó. "Al menos déjeme secarla. ¡Aquos anfibius!"

Desafortunadamente el remedio salió peor que la enfermedad porque la señora Umbridge quedó convertida en un sapo gordo y feo en vez de estar seca.

Y ahí fue cuando Mcgonagall no sólo se preocupó, sino que tuvo una crisis nerviosa y sus risotadas asustaron a los presentes.

"¡No es posible¡No es posible!" exclamó dando unos alaridos que no se sabía si eran risas o llantos. "¡Todas estas cosas tuvieron que pasar hoy¡Justamente hoy¡Este no es mi día!"

Umi lanzó un largo y doloroso suspiro, sí, ese no era su día, ni el de ella misma, ni el de sus amigos; y lo peor de todo era que sabía que esta vez sí estaba en problemas. Y muy graves.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola. Por fin pude continuar esta historia, disculpen la tardanza, estoy muy cansada para contestar reviews, pero les agradesco a luna, a alexia, a alba, y a utena-puchiko-nyu por sus comentarios y apoyo. ¡Nos vemos antes de fin de año! nn

Viernes 2 de Diciembre 2005


	14. La Cruda Realidad

**Nuevos Desafíos**

Mizaki¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Seguramente habrán notado que actualizé más temprano de lo que esperaban, jeje. Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews del capítulo pasado. Gracias por seguir leyendo esto. nn

Utena- Puchiko-nyu: Grax por escribir, ya te respondí personalmente, espero que si te haya llegado la respuesta, por cierto, lo de los valiums mágicos me pareció chistosísimo.

Luna: Perdón por el retraso. Al menos esta vez si actualicé rápido, pero perdón por retrasarme con el capítulo pasado. Sí supongo que no estaría mal que los chicos de Zéfiro se aparezcan en alguna de las alucinaciones de las guerreras, o a ver qué se me ocurre. Gracias por tu paciencia.

Medeci Amelee¡Si es cierto, pobre Mcgonagall! Je je, si no le dio un infarto fue por puro milagro. Respecto a tu pregunta, discúlpame si no quedó muy claro, pero se supone que Fuu se vio afectada por el ataque del dementor. Creo que cualquiera se hubiera desmayado, pero ella estuvo todo el tiempo resistiéndose y por eso estaba tan mal. Gracias por escribir.

Ahora sí paso al siguiente capítulo. : )

**Nuevos Desafíos **

**Capítulo 14 **

**"La cruda realidad"**

Hermione Granger tuvo un mal despertar ese día. Sus párpados le pesaban, sus ojos estaban llorosos, y su cabeza le daba punzadas terribles con cada movimiento que daba, además de que tenía una apabullante sensación de desconcierto. La joven se levantó con dificultad y fue directo al baño a lavarse la cara. Un muy mal semblante le devolvió la mirada en el espejo. Después de mas o menos arreglarse salió muy lentamente del dormitorio tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior. La luz de la mañana la encandiló demasiado y se sintió más desubicada de lo que estaba. Al bajar a la Sala Común notó que varias de sus compañeras tampoco estaban muy bien que digamos. Ginny estaba en un estado igual o peor que el suyo, Umi tenía una expresión de agotamiento total, incluso Hikaru parecía desanimada y daba la impresión de haber tenido una fuerte indigestión o algo parecido.

"Buenos días, chicas." Saludó la prefecta con desgana.

"Buenos días Hermione, te estábamos esperando. Mcgonagall quiere vernos en su oficina." Contestó Ginny con el mismo entusiasmo.

"¿Qué¿Pero por qué?"

"Hermy¿Te acuerdas de las cervezas de mantequilla que nos tomamos ayer?" preguntó Umi.

"S-sí¿Por qué?"

"Pues resulta que no eran cervezas de mantequilla."

"Ah" murmuró Hermione con preocupación al intuir perfectamente lo que había sucedido.

OOO

"¡No lo puedo creer¡Definitivamente no lo puedo creer!"

"Pues tendrás que aceptarlo Hermy, y todo por culpa de mis estúpidos hermanos. ¿Yo qué iba a saber la clase de cosas que traían?"

"Es increíble que hubieran sucedido tantos problemas en un solo día. Lo bueno es que la cosa no pasó a mayores."

"¿No pasó a mayores¡Nos bajaron 200 puntos entre todas¡Cuando los demás se enteren nos van a matar!"

"Gracias por arruinar mi intento de poner un pensamiento positivo aquí. ¿Eh, Hikaru? "

Hermione, Ginny, Umi, e Hikaru platicaban mientras caminaban por los pasillos del colegio después de haber ido con la Profesora Mcgonagall. Después de haber pasado cerca de una hora escuchando los gritos histéricos de su maestra, era natural que se sintieran desanimadas, además de que sabían que lo peor aun estaba por llegar.

Con las ganas más bajas que en la mañana, el cuarteto se dirigió hacia la enfermería. Justo cuando llegaban, se encontraron a Draco rondando por ese mismo pasillo, lucía muy nervioso e indeciso. Una sola mirada de las chicas le bastó para saber que no era bien recibido y el rubio se marchó inmediatamente.

"¿Qué se traerá entre manos ese imbécil?" murmuró Hikaru resentidamente.

El enojo se le pasó en cuanto entró con las demás a la enfermería y se encontró con su amiga.

"¡Fuu-chan¿Cómo estás¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó con inquietud.

Fuu se encontraba sentada en una cama leyendo un libro, cuando vio a sus amigas, lo dejó a un lado y sonrió amablemente.

"¡Ohayou, minna-san! (¡Buenos días a todos!)" saludó.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Fuu?" inquirió Umi.

"Estoy de maravilla, afortunadamente no me pasó nada grave, la Señora Pomfrey dice que esta noche podré volver a la casa de Slytherin."

"¡Eso es genial, Fuu-chan! Oye ¿Y qué onda con esas flores que están en tu mesita de noche?"

La guerrera del viento enrojeció un poco antes de responder.

"Are... me...me las trajo Caleb-sempai...él...vino hoy en la mañana y me las dio."

"¡Uy¡Esa Fuu-chan ya tiene novio!" bromeó Hikaru.

Umi se puso muy seria y se quedó mirando al suelo, esto extrañó a Fuu ya que Ryuzaki era la primera que se apuntaba para echarle carrilla en ese tipo de cosas.

"Y... ¿Cómo les fue con Mcgonagall-san¿No se metieron en problemas?"

Ginny suspiró apesadumbradamente.

"Ya todos se enteraron. ¿Verdad? Sólo puedo decirte que de los males, el mejor."

"Nos quitaron 50 puntos a cada una y nos dieron a elegir nuestro castigo." Intervino Hermione, " Tuvimos que escoger entre 2 meses de detención ayudando a Hagrid o escribiendo enunciados con Umbridge. Naturalmente, escogimos la segunda opción."

"Pero yo quería ir con Hagrid." se lamentó Hikaru.

"Vamos Hikaru, si hubiéramos ido con Hagrid las cosas serían más difíciles." Razonó Hermione. "En cambio con Umbridge sólo tenemos que sentarnos a escribir varias veces algo como 'No debo alterar el orden público.' ¿Qué tan grave puede ser?"

OOO

" 'Qué tan grave puede ser?' ¡Ja¡Bien dicho genio, tu chistecito me tendrá riendo de aquí hasta el año nuevo!"

"¡Cállate Ryuzaki¡Tú también estabas de acuerdo conmigo! Además¿Yo que iba a saber que nos iba a ir peor con Umbridge?"

"¡Maldita profesora amargada, sicótica, esquizofrénica, sadomasoquista¡Lo que hace va contra los derechos de los magos menores de edad!" se quejó Ginny limpiándose la sangre que manaba del dorso de su mano derecha.

Habían pasado dos semanas y ya era el 14 de diciembre. Para las cuatro chicas esas dos semanas habían sido el infierno total. Nunca se imaginaron que iban a tener que escribir enunciados con una pluma que de algún modo les rasgaba el dorso de la mano donde se les quedaba el mensaje gravado en la carne. Era el dicho "las letras con sangre entran" cumplido en su máxima expresión.

"Yo les dije que era mejor con Hagrid." Dijo Hikaru por enésima vez.

"Sí, ya lo sabemos, cualquier cosa es mejor que esto, lo bueno es que mañana nos vamos de aquí." Comentó Hermione aliviada.

"Estamos totalmente de acuerdo." Replicaron Ginny y Umi.

Era el día anterior a las vacaciones de Navidad, y esa tarde la mayoría de los estudiantes se dedicaron a hacer sus maletas.

Umi y Fuu, no eran la excepción, ya que sus padres habían llegado a Inglaterra e iban a pasar las vacaciones con ellos. Desafortunadamente los hermanos de Hikaru no podían ir allá, y ella decidió quedarse en Hogwartz por más que sus amigas la invitaron a salir porque ella no quería causarles molestias.

A la mañana siguiente, los pasillos de la escuela bullían de la actividad de los estudiantes que se iban.

"¡Date prisa Ron, o nos dejará el tren!" Ginny apuraba a su hermano desde la entrada principal de la escuela.

El pelirrojo bajó las escaleras lentamente tratando de cargar su baúl, su escoba nueva, y la jaula de Pig al mismo tiempo.

"Ya voy... ya voy... ¡Ugh, maldito baúl! Que raro. ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que se me está olvidando algo?"

"¡De seguro es el cerebro, ya vámonos!"

"Esta bien, esta bien, pero deja de presionarme. Adiós Harry, bye, Hika."

"¡Hasta luego, Ron-chan, que te la pases bien!" se despidió Hikaru alegremente.

Ella y Harry habían bajado de su sala común para despedirse de sus amigos.

"Sayonara Hikaru, pórtate bien. Te prometo que te escribiré durante las vacaciones."

"Yo también, cuídate mucho, Hikaru-san" se despidieron Umi y Fuu abrazando a su amiga.

Hikaru asintió alegremente y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a los cientos de estudiantes que se marchaban, finalmente todos se fueron dejando a Harry a la pelirroja solos frente a la entrada.  
Los dos subieron lentamente y entraron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor; estaba casi desierta, sólo se encontraban algunos chicos de séptimo y cuarto grado, todos los demás se habían ido.

"Bueno, sólo estamos tu y yo Hikaru." Dijo Harry nerviosamente. " ¿Sabes lo que eso podría significar?"

"¡Sí¡Tendré el dormitorio para mi solita, podré brincar en la cama, y usar el baño toooooooodo el tiempo que quiera y cuando quiera sin tener que esperar a Umi y a las demás que se la pasan como media hora ahí cada una!"

"No, yo me refería que... estaba pensando que... tu y yo podríamos... jugar quidditch sin ningún problema."

"¡Buena idea¡Hay que salir a jugar ahora mismo!"

Y antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, los dos ya estaban montados en su escoba jugando en los patios.

OOO

Minerva Mcgonagall suspiró aliviada al ver que por fin había calma en el colegio. La mujer se preparó un té y decidió ir a relajarse a su oficina. Había estado sometida a mucho estrés últimamente; los alumnos, la Orden del Fénix, y sobre todo la Profesora Umbridge se habían encargado de destrozarle los nervios por completo.

Esa misma mañana, la subdirectora había decidido adelantarse sus vacaciones y prescindir se las obligaciones que tenía ese día, como supervisar las salidas de todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de Gryffindor que se irían a sus casas. Pensó que cometer una falta así una vez al año, no hacía daño, pero pronto se daría cuenta de las graves consecuencias que traería ese error.

Una pelota se estrelló contra la ventana, afortunadamente ésta última estaba protegida por un hechizo blindador que impidió que se hiciera añicos. Minerva supuso que era a causa de algunos chicos jugando Quidditch y decidió asomarse para decirles que se metieran porque se avecinaba una ventisca. Cuando vio a quienes jugaban, sus apenas relajados nervios salieron disparados hasta alcanzar el estrés que habían tenido en días anteriores.

"¡Potter¡Shidou¿Pero qué están haciendo ustedes aquí!"

Los jóvenes dejaron su juego y se acercaron volando a la ventana.

"Lo sentimos Profesora, no deberíamos de estar jugando aquí afuera cuando está empezando a nevar; nos meteremos inmediatamente." Se disculpó Hikaru.

"No...yo no me refería a eso...ustedes... ¡Ustedes deberían de estar ahora mismo en el Expreso de Hogwartz. ¡Iban a pasar las vacaciones con los Weasley¿Qué no se los dijeron?"

"¿Qué¿Qué!"

OOO

"¡Ay no!" Exclamó Ron preocupado, "¡Se me olvidó decirles a Harry y a Hikaru que vendrían a pasar las vacaciones en nuestra casa!"

"¿Qué¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar eso!" gritó Ginny incrédula.

"Bueno, es que fue algo de último minuto, apenas me avisaron hace 2 días, pero como tenía que ponerme al corriente con mis tareas se me olvidó por completo, además Fred y George ya sabían, confiaba en que ellos les dijeran"

Los dos pelirrojos voltearon a ver acusadoramente a los gemelos, éstos se encogieron de hombros y dijeron sencillamente.

"Esperábamos que tú les dijeras, además de que ellos son TUS amigos. ¿Qué no?"

"¿Qué onda?" Saludó Umi mientras ella y Fuu entraban al compartimiento de los Weasley.

Los pelirrojos se quedaron callados, Fred, George, y Ron sabían que si Umi se enteraba de lo sucedido, de seguro tendrían una muerte muy dolorosa, también sabía que la Señora Weasley los mataría de todas formas al llegar a la casa, pero ellos apreciaban su vida y querían alargarla un poco más.

"¡Hola chicas!" saludó Fred haciéndose el inocente. "¿Cómo es-"

¡BAM! El ruido de una explosión alertó a los jóvenes que salieron del compartimiento a ver qué pasaba.

Justo en el pasillo se encontraban Draco y Caleb con las varitas en alto mientras Hermione trataba de detenerlos. La explosión había sido provocada por un hechizo que Caleb había logrado neutralizar.

"¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?" preguntó Caleb con sorna. "Te lo advierto niño, no te metas conmigo porque lo vas a lamentar. Todavía no he olvidado lo que le hiciste a Fuu."

"¡Alto!" gritó Hermione. "Ustedes no deberían..."

"¡Cierra la boca, sangre sucia!" le espetó Draco antes de lanzar otro hechizo. _"¡Serpensortia!"_

Una enorme víbora esmeralda se arrastró por el suelo apuntando sus filosos colmillos hacia Caleb. A Hermione le pareció tonto de parte de Draco haber usado un hechizo tan sencillo contra un mago tan experimentado como Caleb que podría desvanecer la serpiente al instante, pero vio que estaba equivocada al ver que el chico perdió el temple que tenía y retrocedió con la cara más pálida que una hoja de papel.

"¿Asustado?" se burló Malfoy. "Me dijeron que le tenías pavor a las serpientes. ¿Quién amenaza a quién ahora? No te preocupes, su veneno no es mortal, pero sí muy doloroso."

El joven siguió retrocediendo tratando de alejarse del peligro, pero cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared supo que estaba acorralado.

Fuu sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, pero no estaba segura de poder lograrlo. En fin y al cabo, sólo lo había hecho una vez y no sabía si funcionaría, pero al ver la mirada aterrorizada de Caleb, supo que tenía que intentar lo que fuera para ayudarlo. Con resolución, la rubia dio un paso al frente poniéndose entre Caleb y la serpiente, respiró hondo y tartamudeó:

_"Di-disculpa"_

La serpiente se detuvo a la observó fijamente en un gesto que significaba que tenía toda su atención. Fuu se sintió mas segura y prosiguió:

_"Disculpa, no quiero que le hagas daño a mi amigo, detente por favor."_

La serpiente asintió y se enroscó sobre si misma ante la atónita mirada de todos.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso!" exclamó Malfoy pasmado antes de hacer desaparecer a la serpiente y salir corriendo de ahí.

La guerrera del viento se acercó a Caleb quien seguía aterrorizado.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" le preguntó poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

Caleb la miró con frialdad, apartó la mano bruscamente y se alejó sin decir una palabra.

Ella se quedó desconcertada y dolida por aquella reacción, entonces notó el semblante de las personas que la rodeaban. Umi, Ron, Fred, y George, tenían una expresión que iba entre la sorpresa y el terror. En cambio, Ginny y Hermione la miraban pensativamente con gran interés.

"¿Pero qué fue eso que hiciste, Fuu?" preguntó Umi con un hilo de voz.

"Lengua Parcel" afirmó Hermione más para sí misma que para los demás.

"Así es." concordó Ginny asintiendo.

"Bueno, no creo que sea tan malo. ¿O lo és?" titubeó Ron inseguramente. "Harry también lo hace."

"¿De qué están hablando¿Hacer qué?" inquirió Umi más confundida que nunca.

"Lo que pasa es que Fuu habla Parcel; la lengua de las serpientes." Explicó Ginny.

"Por lo que veo, mi habilidad es rara, incluso en el mundo de los magos." Comentó Fuu "¿Pero es algo malo?"

"N-no realmente." Contestó Hermione algo dudosa. "Pero Salazar Slytherin, y Quien-tú-sabes, también contaban con esa habilidad. Será mejor que no la uses demasiado si no quieres levantar sospechas.

Fuu asintió levemente en señal de comprensión y se la pasó toda la tarde meditando sobre eso.

OOO

Hikaru y Harry bajaban las escaleras cargando sus equipajes mientras la profesora Mcgonagall los instaba a apresurarse.

"¡Apúrense!" decía alterada "Definitivamente ya no vamos a alcanzar al Expreso de Hogwartz, pero tal vez pueden coger el Autobús Noctámbulo."

Los chicos apresuraron el paso como pudieron y ya estaban a punto de llegar a la entrada principal cuando se encontraron con la Inspectora Umbridge.

"¡Jem jem¿Se podría saber a dónde se dirigen, jovencitos?" inquirió ella en su chocante tono de falsa dulzura.

Ambos jóvenes titubearon sin saber bien que decir. Afortunadamente la Profesora Mcgonagall intervino.

"Ellos se van de vacaciones. ¿Acaso el Ministerio lo prohibe?"

"No, pero tengo entendido que los estudiantes deben irse en el Expreso de Hogwartz, y no creo que ellos puedan alcanzarlo."

Mcgonagall se quedó en silencio un momento con la boca tan apretada que parecía una línea, hasta que por fin habló.

"¿Qué le parece si mejor discutimos este asunto en mi oficina?"

Umbridge asintió, pero siguió manteniendo su mirada en los dos chicos.

"¿Qué espera Dolores? Adelante." Dijo en tono desafiante antes de susurrarle a los dos estudiantes. "Yo me encargaré de esto, en cuanto Umbridge y yo entremos a mi oficina, ustedes corren hacia Hogsmeade."

Los dos asintieron tomando plena conciencia de la seriedad del asunto y esperaron pacientemente que las mujeres se retiraran. En cuanto se sintieron seguros, Harry gritó "¡Ahora!" y ambos corrieron rápidamente por los terrenos de Hogwartz.

La nevada había arreciado y ahora parecía una tormenta, . El viento y la nieve arremetía furiosamente contra los jóvenes y apenas podían ver a donde iban. Harry deseó haber utilizado el pasadizo secreto en Hogwartz que conducía al sótano de Honeydukes, pero vio que de nada servía pensar en eso ahora. El chico tropezó y su equipaje rodó por el suelo; furioso consigo mismo se levantó y recogió sus cosas esperando que Hikaru lo hubiera esperado, pero al levantarse se dio cuenta de que la había perdido de vista. Corrió desesperadamente tratando de encontrarla, pero entre más avanzaba, más difícil se le hacía salir adelante.

Cada vez sentía más frío y todo le parecía más oscuro. Avanzaba penosamente entre la nieve cuando de pronto notó que algo arremetía contra él. Lo esquivó por escasos centímetros y sacó inmediatamente su varita. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la cosa atacó de nuevo, el chico trató de esquivarla pero se tropezó, cayó sobre la nieve y su varita se le resbaló quedando unos centímetros lejos de él. Iba a recogerla cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que lo atacaba era un dementor. Y no estaba solo. Otros tres dementors aparecieron y lo rodearon, Harry retrocedió alejándose aún más de su varita. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, no podía pensar ni respirar bien, y se estaba debilitando..

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, alargó su brazo y tomó su varita,pero esoya no le serviría de nada. Los dementors habían empezado a hacerle un efecto terrible. Un gran frío lo atormentaba dentro de sus ser mientras las imágenes del peor día de su vida pasaban frente a él.

Era como si estuviera ahí, de nuevo podía ver las tumbas de ese cementerio abandonado-su respiración se volvió más agitada- vio a Voldemort saliendo de ese caldero, totalmente regenerado-un sudor frío bañaba su cuerpo ahora- recordó al Señor Oscuro instándolo a luchar, y al cuerpo frío de Cedric Diggory sin vida. A este punto sintió que no podía más y estaba a punto de perder el sentido cuando una serie de recuerdos se colaron en su mente...

_"No debí haberte pegado, lo siento."_

_"¿Me podrías enseñar a volar en la escoba, por favor?"_

_"Ya me siento mejor, muchas gracias."_

_"Harry... si te causo problemas por estar contigo, tal vez lo mejor sea que me aleje."_

La imagen de una chica apareció en sus memorias, una chica cuya sonrisa siempre le había intrigado ya que daba la impresión de iluminar todo lo que había a su paso.

Sintió un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo, apretó su varita entre sus manos y gritó:

_"¡Expecto Patronum!"_

Un ciervo brillante y plateado apareció ahuyentando a los dementors.

Inmediatamente después se sintió recuperado y se levantó de un salto, justo entonces notó que había un quinto dementor inclinado sobre el suelo, como buscando algo.

"¡A él!" ordenó el chico.

El patronus embistió contra el dementor quien huyó con sus otros compañeros.

Harry no pudo disfrutar su victoria por mucho tiempo porque notó que había una persona en el suelo justo donde el dementor había estado. El joven corrió hacia ese lugar con el corazón agitado deseando que sus temores no fueran confirmados_. "¡No puede ser ella¡No puede ser ella!"_ pensaba desesperadamente.

Por desgracia sus esperanzas se desvanecieron al reconocer a la persona.

Se trataba de Hikaru.

Estaba irreconocible, su piel totalmente pálida contrastaba con su cabello que ya no estaba tan brillante como antes. Lucía un tono más cenizo y opaco. Totalmente desprovisto de vida.

Su cuerpo era como una muñeca de trapo. No parecía estar respirando y por más que él la agitaba, ella no reaccionaba de ninguna manera. Sintió que sus ojos le ardían y un gran nudo se formaba en su garganta. Todo estaba perdido. Había llegado demasiado tarde y ahora ella estaba muerta, o peor que muerta...

OOO

El Expreso de Hogwarts se detuvo en el andén 9 y 3 cuartos dejando a los despreocupados estudiantes salir y reunirse con su familia.

Caleb Ryddle esperó a que toda la gente se retirara, tomó su equipaje y caminó por el pasillo rápida y seguramente. No estaba de muy buen humor ese día, muchas cosas no le habían salido como él deseaba y cada vez se le hacía más difícil cumplir sus objetivos. Por eso no es de extrañar que al sentir una presencia a sus espaldas, él haya sacado su varita y gritado:

"¿Quién está ahí!"

El chico volteó mientras decía eso manteniendo su varita en posición de ataque. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que el andén estaba totalmente vacío, pero Caleb no era una persona fácil de engañar.

"¡Sal de ahí, no estoy para estos juegos!"

Una persona salió de entre las sombras revelándose ante el joven. Era una chica alta y delgada de largos cabellos violáceos y ojos del mismo color con un extraño brillo en ellos. Llevaba puestos unos jeans a la cadera, unas sandalias, y una camisa blanca de tirantes, hecha de una tela bastante delgada. Era una ropa bastante inapropiada para el invierno, pero a ella no le importaba.

"¡Tú¡Vete de aquí, no quiero tratar contigo ahora!"

Ella no se vio afectada por sus palabras. Al contrario, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras jugueteaba con una piedra color esmeralda mas pequeña que la palma de su mano.

"¡Niño tonto¿Cuándo aprenderás que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero?"

"¿Y tú cuando dejarás de comportarte como una mocosa chiqueada? Déjame en paz, no estoy de humor para esto." Dijo mientras se alejaba hacia la salida.

"¿Ni siquiera estás de humor para que te diga cómo puedes conseguir lo que deseas?"

Al oír esto, él se detuvo en seco. La muchacha sonrió al ver el efecto de sus palabras.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

" No te impacientes, sólo sigue como hasta ahora y todo vendrá a su debido tiempo."

"Más te vale que así sea." Dijo amenazante antes de irse definitivamente.

La joven lo miró burlonamente mientras se recargaba en una columna del andén y seguía jugueteando con la piedra.

"Ya verás querido, que con este juguetito y con tu ayuda, podré obtener lo que deseo. Pero mientras tanto, voy a darles una sorpresita a esas niñas..."

CONTINUARÁ...

¿Qué pasará¿Cuáles son las oscuras intenciones de Caleb y la chica misteriosa¿Ron saldrá vivo de la regañiza que le dará la Señora Weasley¿Qué se supone que hará Harry¿Y porqué tengo la impresión de que recibiré muchas amenazas de muerte en este capítulo? Esto y más lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo titulado: "Lágrimas" ¡No se lo pierdan¡Y que pasen una Feliz Navidad! J

Jueves 15 de diciembre de 2005


	15. Lágrimas

**Nuevos Desafíos **

**Capítulo 15 **

**"Lágrimas"**

**-Este capítulo está dedicado a todos los lectores, en especial a Utena Puchiko Nyu. Perdón por la tardanza. uu**

"¡Eagle¡EAGLE!"

Su grito desesperado desgarró la oscuridad que la rodeaba, pero no obtuvo respuesta. No le sorprendió del todo. Sabía que él no le respondería, y todo por su culpa, porque ella no lo había podido proteger.

"¡Maldición¿Por qué¿Por qué no pude hacer nada¿Porqué lo dejé morir! Es mi culpa, es mi culpa..."

Sintió que numerosas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro y se llevó las manos a la cara sollozando desconsoladamente. El peor momento de su vida había pasado frente a sus ojos como si hubiera ocurrido en ese mismo instante. Y aunque sabía que no era así, no pudo evitar ser torturada de nuevo por los remordimientos.

"¿E-estás bien?"

La chica interrumpió su llanto al escuchar que alguien le hablaba, entonces notó que se encontraba en una cama, Harry estaba sentado en una silla a su lado. El muchacho lucía abatido y no podía despegar su mirada del suelo. Se sentía algo avergonzado por haber hecho una pregunta tan estúpida. Se sentía muy confundido, no sabía que hace ahora.

"Lo siento" se disculpó el chico.

"No, discúlpame a mí, creo que te saqué un buen susto al ponerme a llorar de esa manera." Hizo una sonrisa que a leguas se notaba que era fingida, él le correspondió con una igual, ambos suspiraron y se quedaron callados por un rato sin mirarse directamente.

"Al fin despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Remus Lupin rompió el silencio al entrar al cuarto.

"¡Lupin-san¿Qué haces aquí? O más bien... ¿Qué hago aquí? Er... este... ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?" Hikaru apenas había caído en la cuenta de que le había sucedido algo bastante extraño.

El hombre sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos de buena gana.

"Unos dementors te atacaron cuando ustedes iban rumbo a Hogsmeade; estuviste muy grave, por un momento creímos que te habían quitado el alma."

"¿Dementors¿Qué es eso?"

"¿No se los dije? Los dementors son criaturas que se alimentan de los sentimientos de otras personas. Hacen que sus víctimas revivan las cosas que más dolor les han causado y a veces llegan incluso a quitarles su alma. Se supone que son los guardianes de Azkaban, por lo que se me hace bastante raro que estén en Hogsmeade." Esto último lo murmuró pensativamente, luego sonrió. " Tienes muy buena suerte, no sé que te habría pasado si Harry no hubiera ahuyentado a esas cosas, pero lo importante ahora es que te pongas mejor, tómate este chocolate caliente que te traje, por favor."

Ella tomó la bebida e inmediatamente después calló en un profundo sueño aún contra su voluntad. Harry continuó sentado a su lado observándola con preocupación.

"Tranquilo, yo la cuidaré." Dijo Remus poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del chico. "Has estado aquí toda la tarde, sería bueno que salieras a distraerte un poco."

El muchacho asintió silenciosamente y salió del cuarto. Se sintió un poco mejor al estar afuera, eso le permitía meditar con mayor claridad sobre lo ocurrido. Después de haber luchado contra los dementors Harry creyó que realmente la joven había recibido el beso del dementor y se asustó muchísimo. A él le avergonzaba admitir que en ese momento se había puesto a llorar desesperado. Afortunadamente, Lupin había recibido una llamada de la Profesora Mcgonagall y se había aparecido en su auxilio. Usando un translador, Remus se los había llevado al Caldero Chorreante donde se encontraban en ese momento. A pesar de que la chica parecía estar bien ahora, Harry se encontraba preocupado, no entendía por qué Hikaru había reaccionado tan mal cuando a la mayoría de las personas apenas y eran afectadas por los dementors. Tal vez era cierto lo que le había dicho Lupin, ella se había puesto mal porque había sufrido mucho en el pasado. Esto intrigaba a Harry, a él nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que ella sufriera, y de pronto sintió un enorme deseo de consolarla y protegerla de lo que la había lastimando, pero después de lo ocurrido se sentía un inútil.

El chico se asomó por la ventana, eran las 8 de la noche y hacía rato que estaba oscuro afuera. Sabía que no valía mucho la pena salir al Callejón Diagon en esos momentos, pensó que hacía como una hora o más que sus amigos bajaron del Expreso de Hogwarts y ahora debían de estar en sus casas. Se estaba preguntando si debía comunicarse con ellos cuando escuchó unos fuertes ruidos provenientes de uno de los cuartos cercanos.

Lleno de curiosidad, Harry fue por su capa invisible y se dirigió al cuarto. Fue una suerte que no lo pudieran ver, porque en ese momento salió un hombre del cuarto. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, solía aparecer en algunas revistas del mundo mágico; era Roger Steel, presidente de la compañía de escobas "Nimbus-Steel" y tío de Phyllis. El hombre lucía muy enojado, y bajó las escaleras hecho una furia. Harry lo observó por un momento y se preguntó si era necesario entrar al cuarto para saber qué había ocurrido. Como de costumbre, la curiosidad le ganó y se dirigió al cuarto. Lógicamente la puerta estaba cerrada con llave; de hecho se tiene que ser muy estúpido para cerrar la puerta del cuarto de tu hotel sin llave. (¿Verdad, Hikaru, Umi y Fuu?)

Estaba a punto de usar el Alohomora cuando recordó que no tenía permitido usar magia. Sacó un pedazo de alambre que siempre tenía en el bolsillo y con eso abrió la cerradura fácilmente. (Los gemelos Weasley le habían enseñado ese útil truco muggle).

A primera vista no parecía haber nada fuera de lo común en ese cuarto, pero entonces notó que había una persona hincada en el suelo. Se veía que estaba llorando aunque su rostro estaba cubierto por su cabello castaño claro. Era Phyllis.

La chica paró de llorar abruptamente al sentir que alguien le tocaba el hombro, al voltear notó que Harry estaba hincado a su lado.

"¿Harry?" preguntó entre sollozos. "¿Qué haces aquí"  
El chico se fijó en que el rostro de la joven estaba lleno de moretes y algo de sangre manaba de su mejilla. Evidentemente había sido golpeada.

"¿Quién te hizo esto?" inquirió indignado.

"O- olvídalo, no es nada, no es na-"

Harry la abrazó de forma inesperada, ella ahogó un sollozo y luego rompió a llorar ocultando su rostro en el pecho del joven. Él sintió como las manos de ella se aferraban fuertemente a él y sólo podía seguir con el abrazo. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien tan desprotegido y frágil. Sintió unas ansias enormes de ayudarla y llevarla lejos de lo que la estaba lastimando.

Unos pasos que resonaron en los pasillos hicieron que ambos acabaran con el abrazo.

"¡Vete de aquí!" ordenó Phyllis asustada.

"Pero..." él se le quedó viendo con una gran preocupación.

"Voy a estar bien" dijo ella apartando con el dorso de su mano a las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. "Tienes que irte."

Harry se puso la capa invisible y caminó hasta la puerta , pero antes de salir escuchó a Phyllis susurrar:

"Muchas gracias, Harry."

Él continuó con su camino, sin saber si había hecho lo correcto o no.

OOO

Era una noche particularmente tranquila en la ciudad de Londres, había un gran silencio y afuera nevaba ligeramente. Aún así, Fuu Hououji no podía dormir; no después de lo que había descubierto ese día. Primero se había dado cuenta de que podía hablar Parcel, y Caleb no le había hablado en todo el viaje desde entonces, pero lo más impactante había venido cuando sus padres le revelaron que formaba parte de una grande y prestigiada familia de hechiceros...

FLASHBACK

"Todavía no entiendo qué hago en Slytherin." Había dicho la joven mientras le platicaba a su familia sus vivencias en la escuela. "Se supone que sólo admiten magos de sangre pura. ¿Entonces que hago ahí?"

"Bueno, no podrías ser de sangre más pura considerando que desciendes del Clan Li por parte de tu padre, y de la prestigiosa familia de los Maestros del Viento por parte de tu madre." Declaró la Señora Hououji sonriendo.

Fuu se quedó extrañada.

"¿Qué me quieres decir con eso, madre?" preguntó intuyendo la respuesta aunque todavía no lo podía creer.  
"¿Qué no es obvio, hermanita?" inquirió Kuu divertida.

"Entonces... ¿Están tratando de decirme que ustedes... que ustedes son magos?"

"Al menos yo lo era antes de casarme con tu padre. Pero el hecho de que nuestra familia esté maldita no quiere decir que no seamos magos."

"¿Ma-maldita?" esto se estaba poniendo demasiado extraño.

"No te preocupes Fuu-chan, a ti no te tocó la maldición." La calmó su padre afectuosamente. "Digamos que por alguna razón que sería muy tardada de contar si lo hiciera ahora, mi familia y todos los que se relacionan con ella se ven incapacitados para hacer cualquier tipo de magia, pero eso no quiere decir que no estemos al tanto del mundo mágico."

"¿Y por qué yo si tengo magia?"

"Hace mucho tiempo, Clow Reed le dijo a nuestros antepasados que la maldición se rompería cuando él volviera a aparecer. Él volvió poco después de que tu naciste, y supimos que tu podrías estar libre de la maldición."

"No entendí muy bien eso último, pero ¿están tratando de decirme que ustedes siempre han sabido de mis poderes mágicos?"

"Exacto" afirmó su mamá. "Por eso te hemos puesto esas pruebas desde los 11 años para ver si podías sacar tu poder mágico. Por un momento mostrabas ciertas habilidades, pero nunca fueron las necesarias. Estábamos a punto de rendirnos cuando nos dijeron que te querían en Hogwarts."

" ¡Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, nee-chan!"

Fuu observó detenidamente el rostro sonriente de su hermana y después el de cada uno de los miembros de su familia. Hasta hace apenas unos minutos, no tenía la menor duda de quienes eran sus padres y su hermana, pero ahora que lo sabía todo, sintió que estaba frente a unos completos desconocidos. Esto le daba nauseas.

"Disculpen, estoy muy cansada, creo que me acostaré temprano hoy." Dijo cortésmente antes de encerrarse en su habitación del hotel.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ya había pasado algunas horas desde entonces, pero a ella se le hicieron como mil años. No dejaba de dar vueltas en su cama mientras trataba de reflexionar en lo que le habían dicho e intentaba poner orden en sus sentimientos. Primero había quedado shoqueada ante tal información, después había sentido nauseas, luego se desilusionó porque sus padres nunca le habían dicho eso antes y por últimos se sintió traicionada y enojada por esa misma razón. Sea cual fuera su opinión final sobre el asunto, Fuu tenía la certeza de que las cosas nunca iban a volver a ser como antes con su familia.

OOO

"¿Qué les pasa chicos? Se ven algo desanimados." Comentó Lupin a la mañana siguiente.  
Eso era parcialmente cierto, puesto que Harry había estado tan preocupado por Phyllis e Hikaru que no había dormido bien. Por su parte, Hikaru había estado más taciturna de los normal, pero gracias a la gran cantidad de chocolate proporcionado por Remus, ella ya estaba a punto de sobrepasar sus niveles permitidos de hiperactividad.

"¡Nee¿Vamos a ir otra vez a los cuarteles secretos?" preguntó la pelirroja casi a gritos.

Incluso un tipo tan tranquilo como Lupin tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no darle un bien merecido sape en la cabeza.

En cambio sonrió y le respondió tranquilamente:

"No, esta vez no vamos ahí. Iremos a La Madriguera."

"¿La Madriguera?"

"Es la casa de los Weasley." Contestó Harry.

"¿Ah¿A poco Ron vive en una cueva?"

Esta vez fue Harry el que tuvo que reprimirse los deseos de darle un buen sape, claro que no pudo pensar mucho en eso porque en ese momento Remus detuvo al Autobús Noctámbulo.

"¿Nos vamos a ir en eso!" inquirió Harry a modo de reclamo.

"Es que si usamos un translador, o los polvos flu, cualquiera podría rastrearnos."

Al parecer, la única persona que disfrutó aquel viaje fue Hikaru, porque no le importaron mucho los empujones ni todas las veces que estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra la ventana, de hecho le parecía bastante divertido y se entusiasmaba por las cosas interesantes que veía dentro y fuera del camión. Harry se sintió mejor al ver que ella había recuperado sus ánimos habituales.

El autobús se detuvo finalmente en el pueblito de Katherine St. Catchpole y alguien inesperado fue a recibir a nuestros aturdidos pasajeros.

"¡Sirius!" exclamó Harry en voz baja acariciando al enorme perro negro que estaba a su lado.

Lupin lo vio como si le quisiera decir que esto no era lo más prudente que había hecho. En cambio, Harry e Hikaru estaban encantados. El grupo salió del pueblo y caminó unos cuantos kilómetros hasta llegar a la casa de los Weasley.

La casa no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Harry la había visitado, lo único diferente era que había una camioneta azul estacionada afuera.

"¡Es el auto de los papás de Umi-chan!" Dijo Hikaru emocionada corriendo hacia la entrada.

Apenas y había abierto la puerta cuando se vio aplastada por el enérgico abrazo de la Señora Weasley.

"¿Estas bien querida¡Me imagino que no, después de esa experiencia tan horrorosa que tuviste¡Ven acá, toma esto, te hará bien!"

Mientras hablaba, la Señora Weaslu jaló a la chica a la cocina y la retacó de chocolate caliente y ranas de chocolate. Esto no molestaba a Hikaru, al contrario, se puso a comer felizmente las golosinas.

"¡Hikaru" exclamó Umi entrando a la cocina apresuradamente.

"No te preocupes, Umi-chan, ya estoy bien."

"No lo decía por eso, sino porque estas comiendo demasiados dulces, jovencita." Aclaró Umi mientras se agandallaba 5 ranas de chocolate. La verdad es que si se había preocupado demasiado, pero no quería hacerlo muy evidente. "Por cierto, Fuu también está aquí. ¿Quieres saludarla?"

"¡Claro!"

Fuu se encontraba en el cuarto donde el Señor Weasley guardaba sus cachivaches muggles, entre los cuales había una computadora casi nueva y varios accesorios de dicho aparato, la joven se había ofrecido a arreglarla a lo que el Señor Weasley había aceptado con entusiasmo. En ese momento ella se encontraba muy ocupada tratando de ponerle un nuevo microprocesador al disco duro para que funcionara más rápido. Traía puesto un camisón delgado, semitransparente y sin mangas por aquello de la electricidad estática. (N/A 1: No le dio frío porque la casa tiene un hechizo de calefacción que se adapta al clima. N/A 2: Si hay hombres leyendo esto, aquí está su fan service, nada más usen su imaginación.)

Estaba tan metida en su trabajo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que sus amigas acababan de entrar al cuarto.

"Eh, Fuu." Dijo Umi tentativamente, temiendo que la otra se enojara por la distracción.

La aludida no le hizo el menor caso. La peliazul intentó llamarla de nuevo, con más bríos.

"¡Hey Fuu!"

La misma respuesta. Umi empezaba a irritarse por esa actitud.

"¡FUU!"

La rubia dio un respingo y volteó a verlas con una mirada entre inquisitiva y de reproche.

"¿Qué te sucede, por qué no nos respondes?" preguntó Umi suavizando la voz mientras ella y Hikaru se sentaban al lado de su amiga.

" Estás algo distraída. ¿Te sientes mal, Fuu-chan?" inquirió Hikaru preocupada.

Fuu volteó a verla esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

"Hola Hikaru-san, que bueno que estás bien. No te preocupes, no me sucede nada. ¿Podrías pasarme el desarmador por favor"  
Hikaru hizo lo que le pedían y Fuu siguió trabajando en silencio por varios minutos.

Hikaru y Umi se quedaron observándola un rato con algo de aprehensión. Ellas conocían a su amiga y sabían que podía ser una verdadera apasionada de las computadoras. (Recordaban perfectamente el desastre que había ocasionado al tratar de construir su propio robot Mihara.), pero sabían que en esta ocasión su enajenación era por alguna otra cosa. Parecía que se centraba lo más posible en su trabajo para huir de la realidad. Y eso les preocupaba.

"¿Todavía quieres ser una ingeniera técnica?" preguntó Umi tratando de sonar casual.

"Ajá." Respondió Fuu ausentemente.

"Pero tengo entendido que con los TIMOS se decide tu profesión futura en el mundo mágico. ¿Piensas dedicarte a otra cosa que tenga que ver con la magia?"

"Ni si quiera quiero ser bruja. Es más, creo que tronaré los TIMOS."

La sola mención de Fuu de reprobar los exámenes dicha de forma tan despreocupada fue tan extraño en ella que sus amigas realmente se preocuparon.

"¿Quién eres y que hiciste con la verdadera Fuu!" reclamó Hikaru creyendo que en verdad un mortífago había sustituido a su amiga, como en las constantes advertencias de Ojoloco Moody.

La guerrera del viento bajó la mirada y sus ojos fueron ocultados por su cabello.

"Buena pregunta¿Quién soy yo? Ni siquiera sé quienes son en realidad los miembros de mi familia..."

La joven empezó a llorar copiosamente aún contra su voluntad.

"Fuu-chan. ¿Qué te pasó?" preguntó Hikaru dulcemente.

"Ellos... ellos sabían de mi mafia desde el principio. Provengo de una familia de hechiceros y nunca me lo dijeron. ¡Me ocultaron la verdad todo este tiempo! Ni si quiera sé de qué son capaces. Ni siquiera los puedo considerar como mi familia. ¿Qué más puedo esperar de ellos¿Por qué me traicionaron de esta forma!"

Dicho esto rompió a llorar más fuertemente que antes. Umi y Hikaru la abrazaron para consolarla. Tal vez ellas no sabían qué decir para hacerla sentir mejor o solucionar el problema, pero sabían que lo mejor que podían hacer era hacer sentir a Fuu que la apoyaban, y ella se los agradeció con todo el corazón.

OOO

Mientras tanto, dos jóvenes pelirrojos esperaban pacientemente en la terminal del Aeropuerto de Londres, Inglaterra. Esto no sería nada anormal de no ser que estos chicos eran magos; jugadores estrella del equipo de Ravenclaw para ser exactos.

Por lo general, los magos no ponían un solo pie en un aeropuerto porque pensaban usar otros medios de transporte. En cambio, Arthur y Emily estaban muy familiarizados con los viajes en avión. Un joven de la misma edad que ellos fue a su encuentro. Era un muchacho de cabello lacio color negro-azulado con unos anteojos frente a unos ojos azul oscuro y sonrisa amable.

"¿Tuvo un buen viaje, joven Hiragizawa?" preguntó Emily cortésmente.

"Sí claro, muchas gracias por preguntar."

"¿Y qué hay de tus otros amiguitos?" cuestionó Arthur en un tono algo brusco.

"No pudieron venir, tienen muchas cosas que hacer en Japón. Por cierto¿Han hecho lo que les encargué?"

"Por mi parte, yo he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo, pero el idiota de mi hermano casi mata a una de ellas golpeándola con una bludger."

"¡Pero eso fue lo que nos hizo empatar! Además, no tenemos porque andar cuidando a esas chicas, ellas saben arreglárselas por si mismas. Por cierto, ellas no son normales... ¡Dinos qué tienen de especial¡Y más te vale que no nos ocultes la verdad esta vez, Hiragizawa!"

El aludido rió de buena gana y sonrió serenamente.

"Eso ni si quiera yo lo sé. Mejor vamos a mi casa y platicamos ahí un rato. Estoy contento de volver a Londres y me muero de ganas por visitar a mi prima favorita. Estoy seguro de que se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando me vea..."

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. A partir de ahora muchos misterios se irán resolviendo pero también aparecerán otros más. No se preocupen, actulizaré antes de que se acaben las vacaciones de primavera, la verdad es que no me quiero tardar tanto, sobre todo ahora que la historia va a entrar a una nueva etapa. Por cierto, me gustaría preguntarles algo. ¿Les parecería bien si muevo este fanfic a la sección de Harry Potter, o está bien aquí? Si la muevo a Harry Potter tal vez tendría más lectores, pero no estoy muy segura de hacer el cambio, quisiera saber su opinión.

Bueno eso es todo, muchas gracias por su apoyo y a ayuda, en especial a Luna, Medeci Amelee, y a Utena que siempre me escriben. Y disculpen de nuevo la tardanza.


	16. El Robo

**Mizaki: **Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy como cada 3 mil años actualizando esta historia, lenta pero segura. Lo siento de nuevo, se me dificulta mucho escribir rápido teniendo otras 3 historias de las qué ocuparme, 2 de las cuales son ilustradas y me absorven demasiado.

De nuevo les doy las gracias por su paciencia y ahora paso a responder los reviews:

**A Utena-Puchiko-nyu:** mmm... mi memoria me falla un poco, ya te había respondido ¿verdad? gracias por tu apoyo, y espero que te guste este capítulo, aunque te advierto que tiene más incognitas que el anterior, jeje. nn

**A Luna: **Gracias por escribir, por cierto, de ninguna manera voy a dejar estas historia olvidada, eso jamás. En este capítulo las chicas no sufren... tanto. Espero que te guste.

**A Hitzuji: **¬¬ Ponte a estudiar antes de leer mis fics... a menos que te rapte y te ate a una silla durante toda la tarde, no me hago responsable del resultado de tus exámenes. Ya te regañé mucho por eso, sólo quiero reiterarlo. Pasaré el resto de los capítulos a la comu ahora que no tengo nada que hacer. Y sí, en mi cuaderno viene casi todo lo habido y por haber de Nuevos Desafíos, de hecho no sólo dice de quién es primo Eriol¡¡Viene todo el árbol genealógico! je de haberle puesto atención a mis apuntes podrías sacar muchos spoilers, lo bueno es que no lo hiciste. nn Nos vemos, y sueña con Kou.

**A nataly: **Muchas gracias, espero que lo sigas leyendo y me mandes tus sugerencias y comentarios.

Respecto a la posibilidad de cambiar el fic a la sección de Harry Potter, por lo pronto no se hará porque llevo 2 votos en contra y uno a favor, pero si hay alguien que no ha participado todavía puede votar.

**Nuevos Desafíos **

**Capítulo 16 **

**El Robo**

Fuu despertó ligeramente desconcertada esa mañana. Unos débiles rayos de sol se colaban tímidamente por la ventana. La chica se puso sus anteojos y pudo ver con mayor claridad los detalles de un cuarto que apenas y reconocía.

" ¿En dónde estoy?" se preguntó bostezando.

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo más un ruido estrepitoso se escuchó desde las escaleras hasta el pasillo.

" ¡Umi-chan¡Fuu-chan¡Despierten!" se escuchó a Hikaru gritar.

Fue entonces que Fuu recordó que había pasado la noche con sus amigas en la casa que los padres de Umi habían comprado.

La joven sonrió y salió de su cuarto para ver cual era la causa de la escandalera de su amiga.

" ¡Umi-chan¡Levántate!" exclamó la pelirroja golpeando la puerta del cuarto de Umi.

Al no obtener respuesta, entró a la habitación como Pedro por su casa, seguida por una Fuu bastante entretenida por la situación.

" ¡Umi-chan¡Umi-chan!"

Umi estaba totalmente cubierta por las cobijas de su cama, cuando Hikaru siguió gritando, ella se volteó perezosamente y preguntó llena de somnolencia.

"Mmm... ¿Qué quieres, Hikaru?"

" ¡Levántate, es Navidad!" respondió retirando las cobijas.

La peliazul se talló los ojos medio dormida y murmuró.

" ¿Navidad...¡Los regalos¡Vamos a ver qué nos trajeron!"

Y se levantó de un salto con una energía equiparable a la de su amiga pelirroja.

Fuu las siguió escaleras abajo sonriendo serenamente. Al llegar a la sala, observó que había más regalos bajo el árbol que los que recordaba haber visto la noche anterior, entonces recordó que los magos enviaban sus regalos por medio de los búhos la noche de la víspera de Navidad. Esto tenía más lógica que el cuento de Santa Claus, pero era igualmente fantástico.

" ¡Merry Kurimasu!" exclamó Hikaru abrazándola tan fuerte que la guerrera del viento creyó que le rompería las costillas.

"Igualmente, Hikaru-san" le correspondió sintiendo que apenas podía respirar.

" ¡Oigan, vengan a ver lo que les traje!" dijo Umi jovialmente.  
" ¡Sí!"

Hikaru soltó a Fuu, para gran alivio de ésta última, y fue con Umi a recibir su regalo. Fuu también hizo lo mismo pero al ver el presente, quedó totalmente desconcertada.

Se trataba de un reloj para llevarse en la muñeca, aunque era un poco más grande que la mayoría de este tipo de relojes, tenía tres manecillas del mismo tamaño; una verde, una roja, y una azul cada una tenía el nombre de una de las chicas. En lugar de números para indicar la hora, había letreros como "escuela", "casa", "viajando", "trabajo", "desaparecido" y "peligro mortal", en ese momento las tres flechas apuntaban a "casa".

"Gracias Umi-chan, está muy... bonito." Comentó Hikaru tratando de disimular su desencanto sin mucho éxito.

Umi sonrió al ver la expresión contrariada de sus amigas.

"Sé que los relojes les parecen algo extraños, pero yo les voy a explicar para qué sirven. Verán, cada manecilla representa a una de nosotras y los letreros indican el lugar o el estado en el que estamos, así podemos estar al pendiente de lo que nos sucede cuando estamos separadas." Explicó Umi mostrando su propio reloj.

" ¿Realmente necesitamos estar tan... vigiladas?" preguntó Fuu inseguramente.

"Claro, después de lo que le pasó a Hikaru, creo que va a ser importante que nos estemos cuidando, no sabemos qué es lo que nos podría pasar."

La chica de ojos verdes asintió silenciosamente, Umi tenía toda la razón, pero lo que más le preocupaba no era el hecho de que las atacaran, sino la o las personas que estaban detrás de todo aquello.

"Oigan, Fred y George nos enviaron estos cacahuates garrapiñados. ¿Quieren probarlos?" sugirió Hikaru tratando de romper la tensión en el ambiente.

"No veo porque no." Replicó Umi.

A pesar de conocer la reputación de los gemelos Weasley, ellas no le vieron nada de peligroso a las golosinas y se las comieron con toda confianza.

Minutos después, los gritos de terror de las niñas resonaron por toda la casa.

OOO

"Entonces Fuu-chan no quiso pasar la Navidad con ustedes, es una lástima, tenía ganas de verla." Comentó un joven de cabello negro y lacio y ojos azules mientras tomaba el té.

"Lo sé, Eriol-kun, pero ella necesita darse su propio espacio, el enterarse de la verdad de nuestra familia debió haber sido un duro golpe para ella." Replicó la señora Hououji calmadamente.

"Comprendo, debe de estar muy confundida, pero sé que sabrá sobreponerse. Por cierto¿Cuándo será la prueba?"

"Mañana, pero me preocupa que las cosas no resulten como esperamos. No cabe duda de que mi hija es una de las Portadoras, pero ¿Qué hay de las otras dos¿Qué tan involucradas están en todo esto?"

Eriol sonrió y tomó un sorbo de té.

"Señora, no creo que le convenga subestimarlas. Algo me dice que esas tres chicas tienen más cosas en común de las que nos podemos imaginar."

OOO

Diana Darkcross apartó sus violáceos cabellos de su cara, arregló su túnica negra con bordes morados y procedió a tocar la puerta que estaba frente a ella. Unos gritos se escuchaban del otro lado, pero se detuvieron cuando la chica tocó nuevamente.

"Adelante" ordenó una voz fría.

Ella entró y vio a un hombre vestido de negro tirado en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor.

"Hola Malfoy." Saludó al hombre secamente. "Veo que has recibido tu merecido por haber soltado a esos dementors en Hogsmeade. Idiota. No podemos deshacernos de esas niñas mientras nos sigan siendo útiles."

Y dicho esto le pegó una patada a Lucius. Él la miró con rabia, pero ella no se inmutó porque sabía que ese gusano no podía hacerle nada.

"Déjalo, ya me encargué de él." Intervino Lord Voldemort desde la silla en la que estaba sentado.

"Mi señor." Susurró Diana apresuradamente mientras se hincaba ante el Señor Oscuro.

A ella le irritaba a sobremanera que siendo una de las hechiceras más poderosas del mundo, tuviese que estar bajo las órdenes de ese anciano imbécil, pero sabía que tendría que seguirle el juego si quería obtener lo que deseaba.

" ¿Cómo vas con tu trabajo?" cuestionó Voldemort.

"Excelente, mi señor; hemos logrado infiltrarnos y pudimos rastrearlos. La Orden del Fénix no podrá hacer ningún movimiento sin que nosotros nos enteremos."

"Magnífico, tú ya sabes que hacer. ¡Consíguelo a como dé lugar!"

" ¿Y qué haré con la Portadora?"

"Me extraña que lo preguntes, una vez que se lo quites mátala. Ya no nos será útil."

La joven se levantó y con una última reverencia salió del cuarto. Sonrió ligeramente al irse, de cierta forma le agradaba por fin tener algo que hacer.

OOO

Alguien tocó las puertas de la Madriguera al mediodía y los gemelos Weasley acudieron a abrirlas. Frente a ellos encontraron a una joven con una gruesa túnica que le cubría todo el cuerpo, tenía puesta la capucha, y una bufanda le cubría la nariz y la boca.

" ¿Saben lo cerca que están de morir?" preguntó torvamente la recién llegada.

Fred y George retrocedieron presos del pánico, trataron de cerrar la puerta, pero la extraña la detuvo con un pie y la abrió.

"Alto... e-eres menor de edad, n-no puedes usar magia." Dijo Fred.

"En primer lugar, tengo licencia para hacer magia fuera de la escuela, y en segundo lugar ¡No necesito de la magia para asesinarlos!"

Ellas se abalanzó contra Fred, en ese momento George aprovechó para arrebatarle la túnica y la bufanda. Al verla, los Weasley cambiaron su expresión de terror por una de risa.

" ¡Jajaja¡Te ves peor que Eloise Midget!" se burló George.

" ¡Cállense y denme un maldito antídoto, no me hizo gracia su chistesito!" gritó Umi.

La cara de la chica estaba totalmente cubierta de granos y espinillas.

" ¿No tendrás acné juvenil? Debería visitar a uno de esos "dermatolocos" o lo que sean." Comentó Fred.

En menos de una décima de segundo Fred se arrepintió por completo de su comentario.

"Ya llegó Umi¿Verdad?" supuso Ginny al ver a sus dos hermanos entrar a la cocina con un chipote en la cabeza, la nariz sangrando y una expresión adolorida.

"Perfecto, ya podemos empezar el viaje." Declaró el señor Weasley.

Ginny fue al recibidor y se encontró a las tres japonesas cubiertas completamente por sacos, bufandas, y gorros.

"Creo que después de esto ya nunca confiaran en nada que sea de "Sortilegios Weasley"" rió la joven pelirroja. "No se preocupen, mi mamá tiene un antídoto para eso."

Las adolescentes fueron a la cocina y se tomaron la poción, sabía horrible, pero al menos no tendrían que seguir cubriéndose la cara. Poco tiempo después, los demás habitantes de la casa se reunieron con ellas.

"Déjame adivinar; 'Sortilegios Weasley'" Dijo Hikaru al ver que el cabello de Harry era de un vivo color verde fosforiloco.

" ¿Tú que crees?" replicó él sarcásticamente, pero al darse cuenta de quién le estaba hablando su tono de voz cambió por completo y se puso a tartamudear.

"O-oye¿Recibiste mi...¿Recibiste mi...?"

" ¿Tu regalo' ¡Ese kit para el cuidado de la escoba es genial¡Muchas gracias¡Ah, se me olvidaba, Merry Kurimasu!"

Y le dio un gran abrazo a Harry. Umi y Fuu no podían saber si el chico estaba abochornado o si le faltaba aire.

"Hablando de regalos, creo que esto es tuyo, Fuu."

Tonks abrió la ventana de la cocina, y un magnífico fénix verde entró volando y se posó sobre el hombro de la guerrera del viento, en su pata tenía una carta que Fuu leyó de inmediato:

_"Te regreso a Midori.  
¡Feliz Navidad!  
A.W.B.D"_

La joven quedó confundida, sabía perfectamente de quién era la carta, pero no entendía que era eso de "te regreso". Aún así, estaba encantada con su nueva mascota, y Midori podía opinar lo mismo sobre su dueña.

Como media hora después, todos se encontraban afuera de La Madriguera con sus cosas listas. Hikaru, Umi, y Fuu no entendían muy bien lo que sucedía, sólo les habían dicho unos días antes que las habían invitado a pasar el resto de las vacaciones en un hotel en las montañas, pero al ver la seriedad con la que los adultos tomaban todo el asunto, empezaron a sospechar que se trataba de algo más.

Los señores Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred y George, iban a Aparicionarse en el hotel, mientras que Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hikaru, Umi y Fuu iban a ir volando en escobas guiados por Lupin, Tonks y Ojoloco Moody. (Hermione no iba porque tuvo que pasar las vacaciones con sus padres.)

Una vez que los otros se adelantaron, el resto se preparó para volar. Como Umi y Fuu no sabían volar en la escoba, se decidió que Fuu iría con Ginny y Umi con Hikaru, aunque dentro de poco las dos descubrirían que éste último arreglo no era nada conveniente.

"¡AAAAH¡ME VOY A CAER¡VOY A MORIR!" Gritaba Umi aterrada.

"No te va a pasar nada. ¡Pero hazme el favor de quitar tus manos de mis ojos!" pidió Hikaru.

Está de más decir que ese fue el peor viaje que las dos hallan tenido.

OOO

"El Último Unicornio" es una posada ubicada en la Sierra de los Alpes. Estaba escondida en un lugar de difícil acceso para los humanos normales. Ese sitio se destacaba por sus estanques de aguas termales cuya procedencia era todo un misterio. Aún así era un lugar bastante agradable para pasar el rato, y numerosos miembros de a comunidad mágica asistían en las vacaciones.

" ¿Cómo les fue en su viaje?" preguntó la Señora Weasley cuando los otros llegaron.

"No preguntes." Contestaron Hikaru, Umi, Fuu y Ginny totalmente agotadas y cubiertas de nieve.

El viaje había durado cerca de dos horas y resultó muy duro a causa de las bajas temperaturas que había a esas alturas del cielo. Por eso no es de extrañar que los viajeros se hayan ido inmediatamente a su cuarto en la posada, y hayan caído rendidos en su cama. Nadie se dio cuenta de los brillantes ojos violeta que los observaban no muy lejos de ahí...

A la mañana siguiente, Hikaru, Umi, y Fuu fueron a explorar el lugar, las aguas termales eran muy parecidas a las de Japón, a pesar de estar al aire libre, contaban con una barrera que las aislaba completamente de las inclemencias del tiempo, lo que las hacía bastante agradables. Había algo en esos estanques que le llamaban poderosamente la atención a Umi; la chica sintió una imperiosa necesidad de sumergirse ahí, pero creyó que no era el momento y se aguantó las ganas. Iban de regreso a sus cuartos cuando Harry corrió hacia ellas.

" ¿Quieresiraacaminarunratoconmigo?" preguntó el chico de golpe.

" ¡Claro!" contestó Hikaru enérgicamente.

" Ustedes también pueden venir si quieren." Ofreció el muchacho más por cortesía que por convicción.

" No gracias, vayan ustedes, nosotras nos quedamos." Replicó Umi.

" ¿Seguras?" Hikaru no estaba muy convencida.

"Claro, no hay problema, Hikaru-san" Aseguró Fuu.

Los dos se fueron a dar un paseo mientras Umi y Fuu los veían alejarse.

" Tú también piensas que hacen buena pareja¿Verdad?" comentó Fuu con un aire de divertida complicidad.

" Ya lo creo, se me hace que Harry tendrá problemas con Hikaru porque ella está en la luna y todavía no se da cuenta de lo que está pasando , a veces se me hace que Harry tampoco lo sabe. Pero sería muy bueno para Hikaru si se enamora de él."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

Umi se quedó en silencio y miró tristemente cómo caía la nieve por la ventana antes de poder hablar.

"Para que pueda... olvidarse de Lantis. Será mejor que nos resignemos, ya no volveremos a Cephiro, no nos necesitan ahí. Si nos aferramos a las personas que nunca volveremos a ver, sólo nos causaremos más dolor."

"¿De verdad piensas eso, Umi-san? A veces lo he reflexionado pero por más que lo intento sé que no podré dejar de amar a Ferio. Por eso no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día volveré a verlo."

"Yo creo que es mejor continuar con nuestras vidas. A veces, aunque no lo quieras, las cosas simplemente cambian. Incluso cuando piensas que no vas a querer a otra persona de la misma forma que aquella a la que dejaste atrás, aparece alguien más y te demuestra que estás equivocada. Lo sé porque... me acaba de pasar."

"¿Quieres decir... que te gusta alguien más, Umi-san?"

La guerrera del agua volvió a guardar silencio por un rato, y se sonrojó violentamente. Fuu sintió que se había excedido demasiado con la confianza que tenía con la otra chica y se sintió avergonzada.

"Fuu, yo... estoy enamorada de Caleb Ryddle. Todavía no lo entiendo, pero me gusta mucho; incluso me he puesto celosa cuando lo veo contigo. Creo que no tengo ninguna posibilidad con él de todas formas..."

"Umi-san..."

"Soy una tonta, no sé ni porque te digo todas estas cosas; creo que no podía tenerlas dentro de mi por más tiempo. Perdón por molestarte con mis estupideces."

Sonrió melancólicamente y siguió volteando hacia la ventana, de pronto sintió la mano de Fuu sobre su hombro.

"No son estupideces; muchas gracias por confiar en mí de esa forma. Y perdóname si te lastimé sin darme cuenta."

"No tienes porque disculparte, Fuu."

"Claro que sí, no quiero tener pleitos con mi hermana, es más para reparar el daño yo te ayudaré con Caleb-sempai."

"¿De veras¡Gracias!" exclamó mientras le daba un intempestivo abrazo.

"Je je, no hay de qué. ¿Para qué son las amigas?" dijo la guerrera del viento algo sorprendida por la reacción de Umi.

En ese momento llegó Tonks con una mirada de preocupación.

"Perdonen que las interrumpa, pero necesito hablar con Umi."

Umi se puso seria aunque no sabía de que se trataba pero de alguna forma sospechaba que las cosas no iban del todo bien.

OOO

Harry se sentó sobre una roca sintiéndose exhausto. Él y Hikaru llevaban cerca de hora y media caminando por el bosque y las montañas. El chico no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ejercicio por lo que se cansó rápidamente. Sospechó que su cansancio había sido obvio puesto que Hikaru le propuso que se sentaran un rato. Sabía que lo había hecho por él, ya que la chica no tenía ni un asomo de agotamiento. Una vez más la vivacidad de la joven lo sorprendía. Ella tenía algo que lo intrigaba mucho más que Cho Chang, algo que lo atraía pero ¿Qué era?

"¿Qué pasa, Harry-chan?" Preguntó Hikaru al darse cuenta de que su amigo la observaba.

Harry se avergonzó y se sintió como un tonto.

"N-nada, esteeeee... ¿No crees que se nos hace un poco tarde?"

La pelirroja se arremangó la chamarra para ver su reloj, pero al fijar su vista en el regalo de Umi que también traía puesto, se puso pálida y su mirada se llenó de terror.

" ¿Qué sucede, Hikaru!" al chico le asustó el repentino cambio.

Pero su acompañante no contestó, de inmediato comenzó a correr en dirección al hotel. El joven trató de seguirla, pero ella era demasiado rápida y la perdió de vista. Estaba confundido. ¿Qué rayos traía Hikaru en la cabeza?

OOO

Hikaru no pensaba claramente sobre lo que sucedía, lo único que sabía era que la manecilla que representaba a Umi estaba apuntando a "Peligro mortal", y que ella estaba corriendo desesperadamente. Sólo se concentraba en correr, ninguna otra cosa le importaba.  
Continúo así hasta que llegó a un bosque y algo la paró; o más bien fue alguien.

Frente a ella estaba la hechicera de cabellos violeta que había visto aquél día en el Callejón Diagon. Parecía estar ligeramente sorprendida de encontrarla ahí; Hikaru también lo estaba, pero su mente actuó de forma rápida. Supo que eso no era coincidencia, y también supo qué intenciones traía la otra.

" ¿Qué le hiciste a Umi-chan¡Responde!"

Diana Darkcross sonrió y tomó su báculo firmemente. Por fin tenía algo de acción...

CONTINUARÁ...

¿Qué pasará entre Hikaru y Diana¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Umi¿Cuáles son las intenciones de la Orden del Fénix¿Ron tendrá alguna participación más relevante que la de este capítulo? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de esta historia que siempre se actualiza sin importar cuánto tiempo me tome.


	17. Duelo de Hechiceras

**Nuevos Desafíos**

**Capítulo 17**

**Duelo de hechiceras**

" ¡ ¿Qué le hiciste a Umi-chan? ! ¡Responde!" Gritó Hikaru.

"¿ Te refieres a tu amiga? ¿ Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? ... O a lo que queda de ella"

El tono burlón en el que Darkcross pronunció esa frase hizo que Hikaru sintiera terror, pero que también se llenara de ira. Una ira omnipresente que no entendía razones, dispuesta a acabar con todo lo que tuviera enfrente.

" ¡Hija de la...!"

Antes de que su rival pudiera reaccionar, la guerrera de fuego se abalanzó sobre ella lanzándole una flecha de fuego. Diana apenas se alcanzó a cubrir con su báculo pero fue destruido por el ataque.

" Así que tu también eres de los pocos que pueden controlar su magia sin necesitar una varita mágica. Debí suponerlo cuando me enfrenté a las otras tengo noticias, yo tampoco la necesito. ¡Sectusempra!!"

Hikaru trató de eludir el hechizo que alcanzó a pegarle en un costado. Sintió como si le hubieran encajado una cuchillada y una herida comenzó a sangrar profusamente en el lugar afectado. Ella no se dejó vencer por eso, en cambio lanzó una descarga de su relámpago rojo que le pegó de lleno a su rival tirándola al piso.

"Gané" murmuró la pelirroja respirando entrecortadamente mientras retenía la sangre de su herida.

Para su sorpresa, la hechicera se levantó sonriendo y sin ningún rasguño.

" Estás loca, si piensas que me vas a ganar con tan poca cosa. ¡Dragón de agua!"

" ¡ ¿Qué?! ¡Pero si este es el hechizo de Umi-chan!" una perpleja Hikaru alcanzó a esquivar el hechizo a duras penas.

"¿Sorprendida? ¡Ahora mira esto! ¡Remolino de dragón!"

Esta vez no pudo eludirlo y la guerrera lo recibió directamente, quedando atrapada en un remolino de agua ante los ojos de su entretenida rival.

"Ahora el toque final: ¡Ventisca!"

Unas fuertes corrientes de aire helado se unieron al remolino convirtiéndolo en un bloque de hielo.

Cuando todo se hubo calmado, Diana observó su obra con satisfacción.

"Esto la retendrá un rato. Me costó un poco más de trabajo que el que pensé, lo mismo me sucedió con las otras. Las he subestimado. Esto se pone muy interesante."

Estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente del cubo de hielo. Volteó justo a tiempo para ver como éste se rompía por medio de una fuerte explosión proveniente de su interior.

La joven alcanzó a protegerse y se sorprendió enormemente al ver salir a Hikaru de entre las llamas, con la ropa desgarrada y con la furia relampagueando en sus ojos carmesí.

"¡Esto aún no termina!" declaró la guerrera de fuego aun dispuesta a luchar a pesar de sus heridas. "¡Flecha... ¡WAAAGH!"

Antes de que pudiera terminar el hechizo, su oponente le lanzó unas fuertes descargas de energía sin emitir ninguna palabra.

"¡Maldición! ¡Relam... AAARHG!!"

De nuevo otra descarga de energía aún más fuerte que la anterior, le dio de lleno tumbándola al suelo. Le había hecho tanto daño que con trabajos trataba de levantarse. Su enemiga se acercó y tranquilamente puso una mano sobre la tierra. Ésta emitió un resplandor y unas enredaderas atraparon a Hikaru apretándola fuertemente para que no se pudiera mover por más que se resistiera.

"¿Estás consciente de que puedo matarte muy fácilmente en este preciso momento?" Preguntó Diana Darkcross acercando un cuchillo al cuello de la pelirroja en forma amenazante. "La única razón por la que no lo he hecho es porque todavía me eres útil. Además, eres una rival entretenida. Nunca me había tardado tanto en dejar fuera de combate a una sola persona. Tienes mucho talento, sólo te recomendaría algo: aprende a realizar tus hechizos sin tener que decirlos, sino tu oponente sabrá qué es lo que vas a hacer y perderás, tal y como pasó hace rato. Tómalo en cuenta para cuando nos volvamos a ver."

Después de decir esto, la muchacha se fue sin ningún aviso dejando a Hikaru todavía atrapada y herida.

"Es...pe...ra..." suplicó la pelirroja débilmente antes de que las tinieblas la cubrieran por completo.

OOO

Una gran y profunda paz. Eso era lo que sentía Umi mientras nadaba hacia el fondo de aquel estanque gigantesco. No tenía que preocuparse por el oxígeno, ya que el encantamiento casco-burbuja le proporcionaba el aire suficiente para respirar sin problemas. Tampoco tenía que pensar en el frío, porque el estanque se encontraba dentro de la barrera protectora del hotel de aguas termales, por lo que la temperatura estaba suficientemente templada, además la muchacha estaba protegida por un traje especial que le habían dado antes de sumergirse. Lo único de lo que Umi tenía que preocuparse era cumplir aquella extraña misión que le habían encomendado.

Apenas unos minutos antes, Tonks le encargó que fuera al fondo del estanque a recoger algo que sólo Umi podía tomar. La chica no entendía muy bien de qué se trataba, pero accedió a hacerlo cuando Tonks y Moody le aseguraron que ellos se encargarían de protegerla por si algo llegaba a pasar.

Al llegar al fondo del estanque la joven no encontró nada en especial, hasta que un brillo a unos metros de ella le llamó la atención. De inmediato nadó en esa dirección y se encontró una brillante piedra azul semi enterrada en el suelo.

"¿Será eso?" se preguntó.

Al tocar la piedra para desenterrarla, ésta emitió un resplandor que la cegó por un momento. Cuando por fin pudo ver, se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en el fondo del estanque.

Aunque no conocía el lugar, a Umi le dio la impresión de que no estaba en un lugar físico. Todo a su alrededor era completamente blanco. Ahí, tuvo una sensación parecida a la que sintió en el templo de Selece, pero no pudo explicarse porqué.

"Bienvedida, Ama". Dijo una voz cerca de ella. Trató de encontrar al dueño de la voz, pero no lo vio por ningún lado. A su alrededor seguía habiendo blanco.

La muchacha sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

"¿Quién eres? Muéstrate."

"Como usted lo desee." respondió la voz amablemente.

Frente a ella apareció un joven de unos veinticinco años. Su rubia y sedosa cabellera le llegaba hasta media espalda. Sus ojos eran azules y tristes. Llevaba puesta una larga túnica blanca.

"Mi nombre es Sigfried." Se presentó dando una reverencia. "Soy el líder de la Orden del Dragón, antiguo Amo de las Aguas y el actual guardián de la Piedra de los Mares."

"La Piedra de los Mares." Murmuró Umi. "¿Te refieres a la joya que encontré?"

"Exactamente. El hecho de que la piedra haya reaccionado ante su presencia quiere decir que usted es apta para ser la nueva Ama de las Aguas y la Portadora de la Piedra de los Mares." El joven observó a la chica detenidamente con una expresión de curiosidad en el rostro. "Qué caso tan extraño."

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo malo conmigo?" preguntó la muchacha nerviosamente. De seguro algo estaba mal, no había manera de que fuera apta para algo así.

"No es eso, es que normalmente tendría que hacer una prueba para que se quedara con la piedra, pero los espíritus del agua me dicen que no es necesario. También puedo sentir que tiene un gran poder mágico. ¿Es usted parte de una familia de hechiceros muy poderosa?"

"Para nada, mis padres no son magos. Además, yo solía ser una chica normal, pero... digamos que me pasaron muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo."

"No había visto algo así antes, qué extraño. Pero el universo es muy raro a veces ¿cierto?" dijo Sigfried sonriendo.

"Supongo que sí, esto es una locura." Umi le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sigfried tomó la mano de la joven y le entregó la Piedra de los Mares. Umi la observó bien y notó que la joya en realidad estaba incrustada en una especie de medallón dorado.

"Perdona que te lo pregunte pero, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esto?"

El hombre la miró extrañado pero de todas formas le respondió amablemente.

"Con esta piedra usted se convertirá en el Ama de las Aguas tendrá control de todos los hechizos basados en el poder del elemento del agua. De ahora en adelante usted tiene el poder de esta piedra, nadie más podrá usarla a menos que usted se lo permita. Tal vez no lo sepa, pero para que aparecieran de nuevo los amos de los elementos, quiere decir que una batalla se aproxima. Le deseo buena suerte."

"Gracias... supongo"

"No se preocupe, todo estará bien mientras use sus poderes responsablemente. Cuídese mucho, ama." replicó mientras sonreía y daba una nueva reverencia.

En ese momento Sigfried se desvaneció y la piedra emitió de nuevo una luz cegadora. De pronto Umi se encontró de nuevo en el fondo del estanque.

"Una batalla ¿eh? Esto no suena nada bien. Tonks y Moody tendrán muchas cosas que explicarme en cuanto salga a la superficie."

Por desgracia, las cosas no salieron como Umi lo esperaba. En efecto, cuando salió del estanque se encontró con Tonks y Moody, por desgracia ellos no habían cumplido con su promesa de protegerla si algo sucedía, de hecho no habían podido protegerse a ellos mismos, prueba de eso es que se los dos magos se encontraban inconscientes cuando Umi los encontró. Enfrente de ellos estaba una joven con una vestimenta extraña, quien no era otra más que Diana Darkcross.

"¡¿Pero qué rayos...?! ¡Tonks! ¡Moody!" exclamó la guerrera del agua. "¡¿Qué les hiciste?!"

Umi se puso de inmediato a la defensiva frente a aquella muchacha. Aunque no la había visto antes, era obvio que ella había tenido algo que ver con lo sucedido.

"Solamente los dejé inconscientes. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando los ataqué. Honestamente, esperaba más de esos Aurors, pero al parecer todos los magos de este lugar son demasiado aburridos." comentó calmadamente en un tono arrogante.

"¿Quieres diversión? Pues no sabes lo mucho que te vas a divertir si te atreves a ponerles tus manos encima." replicó la guerrera con rabia mientras se ponía en posición de ataque. La otra ni siquiera se inmutó.

"No estás es posición para amenazarme. Tus amigos están a mi merced, y yo podría matarlos antes de que tú movieras un sólo dedo. Si quieres que estén a salvo, tendrás que aceptar mis condiciones."

Umi reprimió sus ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella y apretó los puños fuertemente. La otra tenía razón, ella no estaba en una posición favorable, y cualquier movimiento en falso de su parte podría poner en peligro a sus amigos, no tenía otra opción más que ceder.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó al fin.

"Dame la Piedra de los Mares. Si fuera cualquier otra cosa simplemente te la quitaría a la fuerza, pero en este caso es imposible utilizar los poderes del amuleto si tú no me lo das personalmente, por eso me he visto en la necesidad de negociar contigo, puedes sentirte afortunada."

Umi tomó el amuleto y lo observó. Estaba llena de dudas, si no le entregaba el amuleto los demás correrían peligro, pero también se acordaba de las palabras de Sigfried y de que al parecer la piedra era algo muy importante para Tonks y Moody y sintió que los traicionaría si la perdía. No sabía que hacer.

"Anda, dámela." le ordenó en un tono burlón. "¿Que estás esperan...?"

"¡Huracan verde!"

Darkcross fue golpeada por el hechizo antes de que pudiera terminar su frase.

Fuu llegó corriendo a las cercanías del estanque y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, lanzó otro hechizo.

"¡Viento protector!"

Una ráfaga de viento envolvió a Tonks y a Moody.

"¡Fuu!" exclamó Umi "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Estaba preocupada por ti, al parecer llegué a buen tiempo." respondió sonriendo. Luego se dirigió a Darkcross quien seguía algo aturdida. "Disculpe señorita hechicera, pero el juego se acabó, el señor Moody y la señorita Tonks ya no están a su merced, los estoy protegiendo con mi magia. Supongo que ya no hay forma de concretar ningún trato."

La otra chica se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de su ropa. No parecía haber sufrido ningún daño.

"Qué chistoso que los protegieras a ellos... ¡Pero que no te protejas a ti misma! ¡Crucio!"

De inmediato, la guerrera del viento cayó al suelo, retorciéndose y gritando de dolor.

"¡Fuu! ¡Déjala de inmediato! ¡Dragón de agua!"

El ataque no hizo efecto porque la enemiga fue capaz de rechazarlo con un simple movimiento de su brazo. Mientras tanto, los gritos de Fuu seguían escuchándose.

"Re- ¡Remolino de Dragón!" Esta vez el ataque dio de lleno en su objetivo, esto sólo provocó que la otra atacara a la rubia con más saña que antes.

"¿Sabes? La maldición que estoy haciendo no mata de inmediato, pero la víctima sufre más de lo que pudo haber sufrido en toda su vida, y si sobrevive a una tortura prolongada puede enloquecer por el dolor. ¿Es eso lo que quieres que le pase a tu amiga? Ya sabes qué hacer, dame la piedra."

"N-no lo hagas, Umi-san, v-vete de aquí." gimió Fuu débilmente antes de desmayarse por el dolor, aun así la otra no dejaba de aplicarle la maldición.

"Fuu" las lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de la guerrera del agua. Por un lado, se sentía con la responsabilidad de conservar el amuleto, era importante, le habían encargado que fuera por él, además el poseerlo la convertiría en el Ama de las Aguas, lo que le daría un gran poder, pero por otro lado...

"¡No quiero esta maldita piedra!" La peliazul arrojó el amuleto con rabia a los pies de Darkcross. "Si esto va a provocar que mis amigos salgan lastimados, prefiero no saber nada de ella. ¡Tú ganas, pero por favor deja a Fuu!"

Umi cayó de rodillas al suelo y sollozó quedamente. Sólo quería terminar con esa locura lo más pronto posible. Mientras tanto, Darkcross recogió el amuleto y cesó de dañar a Fuu, quien seguía desmayada y respiraba con dificultad.

"Eres una buena chica, pero también eres una estúpida. En realidad no pretendía matar a tu amiga porque ella me puede seguir siendo útil, en cambio, a ti ya no te necesito. ¡Muere!"

La guerrera del agua cayó al estanque al ser atravesada por unos picos de hielo que le lanzó su oponente.

Diana sonrió con satisfacción al ver que el agua se teñía de rojo.

"Tonta. Pudiste haberte defendido, pero tu debilidad hizo que te venciera fácilmente. Bueno, mi misión aquí terminó. Esperaré a que las otras dos consigan sus amuletos." Murmuró la hechicera mientras se alejaba del campo de batalla.

OOO

La noche era hostil y oscura. Una fuerte ventisca había provocado que se cerraran las carreteras y que la gente no saliera de sus casas. Sólo una figura encapuchada seguía su camino sin inmutarse. Estaba entretenida observando dos joyas que tenía en sus manos. Una era dorada y la otra color azul brillante. Diana sonrió con satisfacción al ver las joyas.

La Piedra de los Mares y la Piedra de la Tierra, ya tenía dos de los Amuletos que controlaban la magia de los elementos. Los había obtenido sin ningún problema, y pronto, con la ayuda de esos amuletos, el Señor Oscuro sería el mago más poderoso del mundo.

Eso último no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Ese día se había dado cuenta de que los poderes de las Portadoras superaban a los de los magos ordinarios. Todavía les faltaba algo de experiencia, pero probablemente la muerte de su amiga resultaría un aliciente para que esas dos chicas aumentaran sus habilidades considerablemente. Si esto sucedía, la misión de Darkcross iba a ser muy divertida.

**Notas de la Autora: **Bien, por fin después de años de no escribir nada he logrado terminar este capítulo. Espero que me disculpen, dejé el fanfiction por mucho porque tenía otros intereses. Sobre todo después de entrar a la universidad estuve en una especie de "bache existencial" o lo que sea donde en realidad no tenía ganas de hacer las cosas que antes hacía, mucho menos escribir. (Paradójicamente si hay algo que le hace la carrera de Letras a algunas personas es quitarles las ganas de escribir.) Pero después de reconsiderarlo, llegué a la conclusión de que no podía estancarme y que si quería escribir un buen libro algún día, lo primero que tenía que hacer era terminar una historia larga. Así que aquí me tienen de vuelta.

Han pasado muchas desde que dejé de escribir, la saga de Harry Potter terminó con un final aceptable (a excepción del epílogo), las chicas de CLAMP se han sobrepasado con los giros de 180 grados al hacer y terminar Tsubasa cuyo final hace que entre en crisis nerviosa cada que lo recuerdo (¡CLAAAMP!) y... perdí el papelito donde tenía anotado algunas planeaciones para este fanfic, así que he tenido que comenzar a hacer planeaciones nuevamente para terminar este capítulo, aun así confío en que podré corregir algunos errores que tenía esta historia originalmente y que quedará mejor de lo que tenía planeado. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Lunes 11 de Enero 2010


End file.
